Proies et Prédateurs
by Nayruh
Summary: UA Omegaverse, S1 - Encore une autre affaire sordide sur laquelle Will doit se pencher avec un déplaisir marqué. L'agent fatigue et, quand son psychiatre officieux se retrouve lui aussi impliqué dans l'enquête, le gibier prend le pas et le prédateur devient proie. La seule chose que Hannibal puisse en dire, c'est qu'il y ait d'étranges surprises auxquelles on ne s'attend pas.
1. L'affaire Bluebeard

C'est probablement une très mauvaise idée de poster sur un autre fandom alors que j'ai déjà du pain sur la planche avec _La Neige du Grand Nord_ … mais j'assume !

J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction cet été et j'ai une avance assez conséquente pour me permettre de publier :)

Alors non, ce n'est pas un Hannigram (même si j'apprécie énormément ce couple), mais bien un Hannibal/OC.

L'idée m'est tombée dessus un peu sur le tas, mais je sais où je vais et, surtout, comment j'y vais.

 **Pour ceux qui me connaisse un peu, vous savez que j'aime prendre mon temps pour mettre en place l'intrigue principale. Si, ici, la première partie de mon histoire sera plus incisive et moins centrée sur les descriptions, je vous rassure, le rythme de la narration ralentira à mesure que le décor sera planté. Les deux premiers chapitres vont constituer un genre d'introduction assez longue mais qui s'attarde peu sur les détails, d'autant que je pars du principe que vous connaissez un minimum la série et ce qui s'y passe.**

 **ENORME WARNING :** Omegaverse, donc -pour ceux qui connaisse- ça implique du lemon assez _particulier_ (mais pas dès le départ, ce n'est pas un PWP). J'insiste là-dessus. Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'y ai ajouté ma petite patte personnelle avec une catégorisation de chaque dynamique (rien d'extravagant, genre y'a plusieurs types d'omégas, plusieurs types de bêta et plusieurs types d'alphas, mais pas 36 non-plus…). Je vous laisserai découvrir tout ça au fil de l'histoire.

 **Sinon,** **dans le cas où c'est une grande première pour vous** **, quelques explications sont de rigueur :**

Dans un (une ?) omegaverse, la société est divisée en trois catégories : alpha, bêta et oméga. Grossièrement parlant, chaque dynamique a ses propres particularités, aussi bien physiques que caractérielles, mais surtout, sexuelles. Les odeurs et les phéromones y jouent un rôle prédominant, notamment dans les interactions sociales et dans l'identification d'un partenaire ou compagnon potentiel (équivalent d'une âme-sœur). Hommes comme femmes appartiennent nécessairement à l'une de ces catégories, donc on a aussi bien des alphas femelles que des omégas mâles, et inversement. Les alphas sont vus comme des dominants par excellence, généralement doté d'une force physique et d'un charisme plus élevé que la moyenne, ce sont les seuls (avec les bêtas mâles) qui ne peuvent pas porter d'enfant (dans le sens « tomber enceint(e) »). Les bêtas sont des gens comme vous et moi, qui possède tout de même un odorat capable d'identifier les autres dynamiques (comme chaque individu de ce monde). Les omégas sont dits « faibles » de nature, plutôt passifs et difficilement capables de violence, ils sont plus ou moins bien considérés par la société, généralement cantonnés au rôle de mère ou père au foyer, et accèdent difficilement à certains métiers (militaires, forces de l'ordre, postes de dirigeant…). Qu'il soit mâle ou femelle, tout oméga en bonne santé peut avoir des enfants, donc être enceint(e). Dans les « bonnes mœurs », il est de bon ton pour un(e) oméga d'être en couple avec un(e) alpha de même qu'un(e) bêta aille avec un(e) bêta, mais les couples oméga/bêta ou bêta/alpha sont assez bien tolérés, contrairement aux couples oméga/oméga ou alpha/alpha. La grosse spécificité de l'omegaverse porte sur le mode de reproduction des alphas et des omégas. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'étendre sur le sujet, donc si certains veulent en apprendre plus, posez vos questions sans honte aucune.

 **Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Chapitre I**

 **L'affaire Bluebeard**

 **...**

Les bois de Wolf Trap étaient calmes ces derniers temps, suffisamment pour que Will s'autorise une petite balade avec ses chiens sur l'un des nombreux sentiers qui s'enfonçaient parmi les arbres jusque dans l'obscurité profonde de leurs feuillages denses. Un mois que le printemps était enfin revenu, mais l'air demeurait toujours aussi frais, particulièrement après la dernière tempête qu'ils avaient essuyée, laissant derrière elle une atmosphère chargée d'humidité. Will pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de l'orage.

Il s'était risqué dehors malgré la menace sous-jacente de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelant dans le ciel, à une centaine de kilomètres au Nord. Les intempéries ne s'étaient accordé qu'une brève pause avant de reprendre de plus bel, d'ici deux ou trois heures jugea Will, largement le temps de faire une balade avant que la pluie ne tombe à nouveau.

De toute façon, bon ou mauvais temps l'agent du FBI avait cruellement besoin de cette sortie. La dernière affaire sur laquelle il travaillait était loin d'être de tout repos, particulièrement pour son esprit agité. Une dizaine de jeunes femmes, toutes des omégas non-liées de différentes classes -sociales comme statuaires- et d'apparences distinctes, avaient été enlevées au cours du mois. Rien de très inhabituels dans le monde du crime où les omégas étaient les victimes les plus courantes lorsqu'il s'agissait de rapt, mais cette affaire-là allait bien au-delà du cas si tristement classique de l'alpha enlevant des omégas pour se constituer un harem. Will soupira. Aucune des victimes n'avait reparu -vivante tout du moins-, mais si le FBI l'avait dépêché sur l'affaire, c'était qu'il y avait bel et bien une histoire de meurtres derrière tout cela.

Le kidnappeur donc, était également un meurtrier.

Les jeunes femmes avaient toutes été enlevées sur des lieux qu'elles fréquentaient régulièrement : bibliothèque, cinéma, parc, chemin vers l'université ou le travail, maison… Et, dans chaque cas, peu importe où la fille avait été prise, l'homme revenait se charger de sa famille _avec_ sa nouvelle proie. Autant dire que le résultat n'était jamais plaisant à voir. Le tueur ne s'embêtait pas avec une quelconque mise en scène, il faisait de la charpie et repartait avec sa dernière 'compagne' en date sous le bras. Il voulait susciter le désespoir chez ses victimes, leur faire vivre une transition éclair où il devenait la seule et unique personne à laquelle sa proie devait se rattacher, leur faire comprendre _qui_ était le maître.

Ce tueur-là, Will l'avait ressenti comme un fou furieux qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, laissant son odeur d'alpha derrière lui sans s'en préoccuper, recherchant uniquement à prouver sa force auprès de celle qu'il venait de se choisir, l'obligeant à regarder alors qu'elle était attachée, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour les siens, lui prouvant combien elle avait de la chance de tomber sur un futur compagnon aussi capable de la défendre corps et âme, redoublant de violence à chaque nouveau meurtre. L'agent du FBI ressentait son orgueil, mais aussi sa frustration, comme si chaque acte n'était pas assez et comme s'il savait d'avance que ce coup-ci ne serait pas le bon.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine, six filles avaient disparu et deux furent retrouvées, violées et présentées avec mauvais goût sur un autel de fortune, à l'orée d'un bois ou dans un parc, nues et sales, littéralement laissées en l'état après qu'il en eut retiré le plaisir qu'il recherchait. Son travail était presque grossier, surtout comparé aux précédentes affaires que l'agent avait suivies, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le soin méticuleux et le sens de la mise en scène du Chesapeake Ripper ou du Minnesota Shrike -qui pourtant présentait un niveau d'esthétisme moindre, comparé au premier-.

Là où l'affaire sortait d'autant plus des classiques du crime, c'est que le tueur n'attendait pas que ses victimes aient leur chaleur pour les prendre. Généralement, un alpha qui enlevait un ou une oméga en vue d'un accouplement, attendait que dame nature face son œuvre ou bien l'induisait par injection de drogue. Cela donnait à Will cette impression brouillonne, comme si l'homme ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, malgré que son objectif soit clair. Il voulait une oméga -et seulement une femelle- pour en faire sa compagne, mais ne trouvait pas la bonne. Jack avait supposé qu'il en prenait plusieurs pour augmenter ses chances de trouver celle qui lui conviendrait, mais Will n'y croyait pas. Il n'en voulait qu'une seule et il avait ce besoin urgent et vital de lui plaire, de s'en montrer digne. Il n'essayait pas les femelles omégas qu'il enlevait, _il s'essayait sur elles_. Il répétait inlassablement sa parade nuptiale -l'enlèvement, les meurtres puis l'accouplement- jusqu'à atteindre la perfection.

Avoir ce type-là dans la tête dégoûtait Will au plus haut point, salissant ses convictions et son propre statut d'alpha.

Les gouttes de pluie qui tombèrent sur son visage le sortirent de ses songes et il siffla pour rappeler ses chiens, prenant la direction de sa maison avant que l'orage n'arrive sur Wolf Trap.

Il arriva chez lui juste à temps et échappa au gros de l'averse, se retrouvant bien à l'abri et au chaud sous son propre toit. Il attrapa un linge pour se sécher bras et visage, et c'est à cet instant que son téléphone sonna.

Le nom de Jack apparut à l'écran. Un autre meurtre donc.

Il décrocha.

« Où ? » demanda-t-il, presque las.

« _Le parc de Hopkins._ » répondit son supérieur la voix rendue morne par le manque de sommeil.

Une fille retrouvée donc.

« J'y serai. » affirma Will.

...

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda Jack, observant le corps presque entièrement dévêtu de ce qui avait été une jeune femme, reposant sur un banc en bois. _Il_ lui avait laissé sa jupe cette fois-ci, mais rien d'étonnant, cela lui était déjà arrivé de laisser un T-Shirt ou un soutien-gorge. Le tueur déposait juste les corps pour qu'ils soient 'ramassés', comme on laisse sa poubelle sur le trottoir avant que les éboueurs ne passent.

« Becky Carlson. 23 ans. Quatrième fille. Enlevée le 2 avril. » annonça aussitôt Price alors qu'il prenait des photos. « Violée et étranglée comme toutes les autres qu'il nous a laissé. »

« Will ? »

« Rien de plus que la dernière fois, Jack. » soupira-t-il. « Il s'essaye dessus et quand il l'abîme trop, il s'en débarrasse. Celle-là n'a pas plus de valeur à ses yeux que la précédente. »

« Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il nous ait laissé quelques indices sur elle… » souffla Price, prenant une dernière photo avant de héler la bande d'assistants pour qu'ils se chargent de récupérer le corps.

...

« _Abby…_ » souffla une voix. « _Hey, Abby… Tiens, prend-ça._ »

Elle lui glissa sa gamelle remplie de purée et de vieux morceaux de pain.

« Mais tu n'as rien mangé… » murmura faiblement Abby, refusant la nourriture offerte.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu en as plus besoin que moi. » lui assura l'autre, confiante, poussant le plat contre les barreaux de sa cage.

Abby se força à manger, peinant à avaler sans s'étouffer, se servant de ses doigts comme d'une cuillère. Elle se sentait si sale… Les larmes revinrent emplir ses yeux.

« Chloe… » geint-elle. « Je peux plus… Je… »

« Si. Tu peux. » assura l'autre fermement, cherchant par tous les moyens à lui redonner confiance. « Donne-moi encore deux jours, seulement deux jours. Tu vas y arriver Abby. _On va y arriver._ »

Elle frotta ses yeux pour en effacer les larmes, tendant ensuite sa main à travers les barreaux pour que Chloe s'en saisisse. Son contact ne lui apporta qu'un maigre réconfort.

« D'accord. » renifla-t-elle, s'accrochant désespérément à sa compagne d'infortune et à l'espoir qu'elle lui donnait.

Elle retint un gémissement de terreur quand le claquement de la porte du hangar principal se fit entendre.

 _Il_ était revenu.

...

« Comment avance l'enquête ? » demanda platement Hannibal.

Will était encore à une de ses énièmes séances avec son psychiatre 'non-officiel', assis dans ce même fauteuil en cuir, dans ce même bureau, à la même heure que tous les précédents jeudi soir. Une chance qu'il apprécie un minimum l'autre alpha, car ces séances hebdomadaires auraient été d'un ennui mortel dans le cas contraire.

« Elle n'avance pas. » répondit-t-il, amer. « Toujours plus de disparues et toujours plus de cadavres. »

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'une autre fille avait été retrouvée. » commenta l'autre homme, cherchant à le faire parler autant qu'à se renseigner sur l'enquête. Jack le tenait plus ou moins au courant, la presse faisait le reste.

« La quatrième qu'il a enlevée, oui. » confirma Will. « Il l'a abandonnée comme il a abandonné les précédentes. »

« Que de médiocrité… » se désola le psychiatre. « Cet alpha n'entretient pas de rapports communs avec ces omégas. Son propre instinct lui aurait dicté de les exposer davantage, pas de les laisser telles quelles dans la nature. »

« Il est fier de lui-même, pas de ce qu'il leur fait ou de ce qu'elle devienne. » justifia l'agent.

Le psychiatre joignit ses mains sous son menton pour s'y appuyer, entrecroisant ses doigts alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation.

« Pourtant ce n'est pas à lui-même qu'il cherche à prouver quelque chose. » finit-il par dire.

« Il veut se présenter sous son meilleur profil pour celle qui sera la bonne. C'est à elle qu'il veut prouver quelque chose. »

« Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'il l'a déjà ? » proposa Hannibal. « Il a toujours avec lui les premières omégas qu'il a prises. »

« Il ne rend que celles qui sont trop épuisées. » fit remarquer Will. « Peut-être que celles-ci tiennent mieux le choc que les dernières… »

« Ce sont des omégas. Avec un stress aussi intense et en étant exposées à ce genre de violences intimes, cela semble peu probable. » démontra néanmoins le psy.

« Mais il ne les garde pas volontairement. » réfléchit Will à voix haute. « Il les enlève, mais ne s'occupe pas d'elle dans l'ordre où il les récupère… » Ça fit tilt dans sa tête. « Il attend qu'elles atteignent un stade particulier. Il ne veut pas d'elles tant qu'elles ne sont pas dans les conditions, dans l'état d'esprit, qu'il souhaite. » comprit-il alors.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit de plus, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il décrocha prestement après un regard d'excuse à l'autre homme.

« _On le tient._ » affirma Jack à l'autre bout de la ligne. « _Si vous êtes toujours à son cabinet, prenez le Docteur Lecter avec vous, il ne sera pas de trop… Je vous envoie l'adresse._ »

...

« _911, j'écoute. Quelle est votre urgence ?_ »

Un sanglot éclate à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« On est dans le vieux zoo… On est attachée, on peut pas… » La voix tremble et plusieurs gémissements effrayés lui échappe avant de déglutir douloureusement. « On peut pas s'échapper… » pleure-t-elle, puis elle supplie : « S'il-vous-plaît… S'il-vous-plaît… »

« _Mademoiselle, j'ai besoin que vous restiez calme. Qui êtes-vous et combien êtes-vous ?_ » se renseigne l'opérateur des urgences.

« Abby… » elle renifle, avant de déclarer plus fermement : « Abigail Hollows. On est six. Ou cinq… Il a pris Chloe. » sanglote la jeune femme, cédant à l'hystérie. « Oh mon dieu, il a pris Chloe… S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît… Il a pris Chloe… »

« _Les secours arrivent Abby, ne vous en faîtes pas._ » tente de la rassurer l'opérateur. « _Il faut impérativement que vous restiez calme, d'accord ? Restez en ligne le plus longtemps possible. La personne qui a pris Chloe, est-elle toujours là ? Est-ce que vous savez dans quel bâtiment vous vous trouvez ?_ »

Abigail pleure plus fort, s'étouffant avec ses propres sanglots.

« Non… Il est parti avec elle dans l'autre pièce… Il_ » Un cri l'interrompt et la panique saisit la jeune femme. « Chloe ?! Chloe ! »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un hurlement dans le combiné, appelant désespérément son amie, elle n'écoute même plus ce que lui dit l'opérateur. Le téléphone lui échappe des mains alors qu'elle reste pétrifiée, se blottissant contre le mur froid en béton dans le vain espoir de s'y fondre.

...

« Ils ont reçu un appel d'une des filles. La quatorzième qu'il a enlevée, Abigail Hollows. L'appel a pu être tracé et elle a été localisée dans l'ancien zoo. Jack devrait arriver sur place en même temps que nous, ainsi que l'équipe d'intervention. » informa Will.

Hannibal acquiesça, ses yeux ne quittant pas la route alors qu'il conduisait.

« Le tueur est encore sur place ? »

« Du peu que Hollows ait pu en dire durant l'appel, oui. » affirma l'agent.

La voiture arriva en un temps record sur le site, les deux alphas en sortirent prestement pour rejoindre l'équipe d'intervention, se préparer et prendre les consignes.

« Ok, il va falloir la jouer serrée les gars ! » interpella Jack. « On a trois bâtiments à couvrir et le vent ne joue pas en notre faveur. Le suspect est un alpha d'une trentaine d'année et possiblement le seul élément mâle. Il détient six omégas donc mettez vos masques anti-phéromones, on ne sait pas dans quel état on va les trouver. Je veux quatre agents par bâtiment. Vous connaissez la procédure. » S'approchant d'eux, l'agent Crawford leur annonça : « Vous deux, avec moi. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans le dernier des bâtiments, un genre de grand hangar qui servait autrefois de dortoir pour les fauves, Beverly avec eux, progressant ensemble, pièce par pièce, armes à la main, le psychiatre avançant en dernier, derrière les deux alphas et la seule bêta du groupe. Rendus dans un genre de salle de stockage, ils inspectèrent les lieux minutieusement avant d'être interrompu par un raclement. Ils braquèrent leurs armes vers la source du bruit et trouvèrent, repliée sur elle-même et cachée sous une table, l'une des omégas. Son visage exprimait de la terreur à l'état pur, son corps tremblant par spasmes et seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements et d'une chemise sale qui avait un jour été blanche.

Ils baissèrent aussitôt leurs armes face à la jeune femme tétanisée par la peur.

« C'est Abigail Hollows. » la reconnut Will, le visage de chacune des omégas, gravé dans son esprit.

« Je m'en occupe. » assura l'agent Katz, s'approchant d'Abigail pour s'accroupir devant elle. Des quatre, elle était la seule à pouvoir parler à la jeune oméga, son statut de bêta la mettrait plus en confiance que si elle faisait face à un alpha. « Je suis l'agent spécial Katz. Tout va bien, Abigail. Est-ce que tu sais où sont les autres ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Il… Il a pris Chloe… » bégaya la jeune femme, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même quand la bêta tenta un geste de réconfort vers elle. Elle sanglota. « Il a… pris… Chloe… Oh mon dieu… »

L'oméga était au bord de la crise de nerf, prête à exploser sous la force du stress et de la peur qui la terrassait.

« Chloe ? » tenta de comprendre l'agent Katz.

« La deuxième oméga qu'il a enlevée. » précisa Will dans son dos. « Chloe Morris. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça la bêta, avant d'essayer de récupérer l'attention de la jeune femme toujours prostrée. « Abigail ? Il faut que tu nous dises où il est. »

« Il a pris Chloe… » répéta inlassablement l'oméga, perdue dans sa propre terreur.

« Et où est Chloe ? » tenta Will, essayant une autre approche.

Elle sursauta à l'entente du nom de son amie et releva sa tête tremblante pour regarder l'alpha, du désespoir plein les yeux.

« Dans la pièce… au fond du couloir. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche, avant de se murer dans un mutisme profond, ses yeux grands ouverts sur le vide alors que les spasmes reprenaient de plus bel.

Les quatre se consultèrent du regard et il fut décidé que l'agent Katz resterait avec elle, le temps que l'équipe médicale arrive.

« Je vous rejoins dès que possible. » assura la bêta.

Les trois alphas sortirent de la pièce et tombèrent effectivement sur un couloir, une forte odeur de sang imprégnant les murs. Ils longèrent les différentes salles, jetant un œil par le hublot des portes pour tomber sur des cages, tantôt vides, tantôt habitées.

« C'est là qu'il garde les omégas. » informa Will, tandis que Jack avançait toujours.

« De ce que je peux en voir, aucune ne semble gravement blessée. » rassura Hannibal à son côté, observant d'un œil vif les silhouettes prostrées et enchaînées. « L'odeur de sang n'appartient à aucune d'entre elles. »

Ils filèrent jusqu'au fond du couloir, se hâtant pour atteindre la dernière porte. L'odeur cuivrée était plus forte ici.

« Ça ne sent pas l'oméga. » releva Jack, surpris.

« Ni l'alpha. » ajouta Hannibal, son expression se fronçant. « C'est la fragrance d'un bêta. »

Ils se concertèrent une dernière fois du regard, puis les deux agents se placèrent face à la porte, Jack le premier. Il enfonça l'entrée d'un coup de pied, pénétrant aussitôt dans la pièce, Will et Hannibal à sa suite.

« FBI ! Plus un geste ! » somma l'agent Crawford, braquant son arme sur la silhouette qui se tenait debout, l'autre agent l'imitant aussitôt.

La stupeur les prit à la gorge face au tableau qui se dressait devant eux.

L'individu était une jeune femme se tenant dos à eux, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, des éclaboussures carmines piquetant ses bras et ses jambes, avec à ses pieds le cadavre encore frais d'un homme baignant dans une mare de sang. Elle se retourna, lentement, jaugeant les trois nouveaux arrivants d'un air farouche, resserrant son poing sur l'arme de fortune qu'elle tenait, un long fragment d'os qui avait été aiguisé, aussi maculé de sang que l'étaient ses cheveux, son visage ou sa poitrine. Sa respiration était haletante, son buste se soulevant par vague au rythme de l'air passant dans ses poumons. Elle semblait en transe, bien loin de la scène macabre à ses pieds et des trois alphas qui se tenaient devant elle. La pièce embaumait l'odeur de bêta et la jeune femme ne cilla pas quand Jack l'interpella, la tenant en joue avec son arme.

« Mains en l'air je vous prie. »

Il obtint pour seulement réponse, une vague de tension chez la jeune femme, qui prit une posture défensive, brandissant craintivement sa lame d'os devant elle avant de faire un pas en arrière, manquant de trébucher sur le cadavre, réhaussant son corps comme un félin le ferait pour se préparer à attaquer -ou à prendre la fuite-.

Ce qu'une bêta faisait ici, Will n'aurait pas su le dire. Le ras-de-cou en métal et les chaînes qui pendaient à ses bracelets en fer, indiquaient qu'il s'agissait bien de l'une des victimes. Pourtant, aucune n'avait été annoncée comme étant une bêta, de cela il en était certain.

« Chloe Morris ? » l'interpella prudemment Hannibal, faisant un pas en avant pour dépasser les deux autres alphas.

Son visage était si barbouillé par la crasse et le sang, ses cheveux rendus sombres et humides par le liquide pourpre qui y coagulait, que Will ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle frissonna violemment, confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Hannibal avait vu juste.

« Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. » assura le psychiatre, faisant un pas de plus dans sa direction, tout l'attention de la jeune femme se reportant alors sur lui.

Elle n'abaissa pas sa lame pour autant, observant l'alpha s'approcher d'elle avec méfiance, ses narines frémirent alors qu'elle captait les phéromones qu'il dégageait, lourdes et puissantes, cherchant à appuyer sur son statut d'oméga pour qu'elle flanche.

L'odeur de bêta, quand bien-même elle l'enveloppait, ne venait pas d'elle, comprit Will, mais de l'homme à terre. Soit leur suspect n'était pas un réel alpha, soit celui-ci courrait toujours. Un regard pointu au corps et quelques secondes d'empathie lui suffirent pour attester que le tueur recherché était bien celui qui gisait-là, mort. Ce que l'agent spécial ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était comment une oméga avait pu commettre une telle boucherie. Le tuer, pourquoi pas, mais le niveau de violence qui avait eu lieu ici -Will pouvait le ressentir jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme- ne correspondait en rien au tempérament doux et prudent des omégas.

La jeune femme grogna, feulant presque contre le psychiatre, menaçant ouvertement l'alpha. Hannibal se stoppa à un mètre de sa lame, lui laissant sa zone de confort.

« C'est fini, Chloe. Vous l'avez tué, tout va bien. »

Il tendit prudemment une main vers elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle se raisonne et lui donne la lame, usant d'une plus forte dose encore de phéromones.

Elle fut sur lui en un éclair pour tenter de le poignarder, mais l'alpha avait de bon réflexe. Il attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à lâcher son arme de fortune, l'enfermant entre ses bras alors qu'il plaquait son dos contre son torse. Elle se débattit vigoureusement, griffant et mordant dès qu'elle le pouvait, maculant le costume impeccable de l'homme avec le sang poisseux dont elle était couverte, feulant de fureur. Le docteur resserra son emprise sur elle, vite aidé par les deux agents du FBI. Lorsqu'elle fut immobilisée pour de bon, l'alpha blond sortit une seringue de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Un sédatif. » prévint-il les deux autres, avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le cou de la jeune femme et de presser le piston. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se dégager avant que ses muscles ne se détendent contre sa volonté et devint un poids mort contre les deux agents tandis que l'inconscience la gagnait.

Le psychiatre se pencha alors sur elle pour inspirer profondément, la reniflant jusqu'à trouver son odeur sous celle du sang. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il la trouva, une expression étonnée lui échappant avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

« _Oméga agressive._ » annonça-t-il aux deux autres alphas, dont les visages se firent graves.

...

« Calvin Shepeard. Bêta de catégorie téméraire. 37 ans. Un électricien sans histoire… _jusqu'à aujourd'hui_. Son dossier médical indique qu'il a eu quelques problèmes d'ordre psychologique et qu'il a même essayé de changer de genre il y a trois ans, pour devenir -je vous le donne en mille- un alpha. Son instabilité n'a pas joué en sa faveur et tous les chirurgiens qu'il a consulté ont refusé l'opération. » présenta Price, le corps de l'homme en question exposé sur la table d'autopsie. Des mèches de cheveux manquaient sur son crâne, ainsi qu'un peu de peau, son nez ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose et, outre les multiples contusions et plaies qui couvraient sa peau, une partie de sa gorge avait été arrachée. « Notre amie Chloe Morris… » reprit Price « …l'a poignardé à plusieurs reprises avec ceci. » Il leur présenta le fragment d'os qui lui avait servi de lame. « Treize fois pour être exact. Elle l'a aussi frappée, majoritairement au visage et à l'abdomen, lui a cassé le nez, la mâchoire… Elle a aussi essayé de l'étrangler avec ses chaînes et l'a finalement tué en lui déchirant la carotide avec ses dents, comme l'attestent les empreintes dentaires retrouvées sur Shepeard ainsi que les prélèvements buccaux réalisés sur elle. »

Chloe Morris était la deuxième oméga enlevée par Shepeard. C'était la seule des filles dont la famille n'avait pas été tuée, puisque déjà décédée. Son père était mort dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques années et sa mère avait succombé à un cancer lorsqu'elle était enfant. Pas de frère, ni de sœur. Shepeard avait néanmoins tué sa colocataire, mais pas devant elle. La jeune bêta l'avait surpris en train de rentrer par effraction chez elles, Shepeard l'avait tuée dans sa panique et Morris n'avait eu droit à aucune démonstration de force comme les autres filles. Après deux jours d'absence injustifiée, ses collègues de travail avaient fini par donner l'alerte, mais il était déjà trop tard.

L'oméga agressive exerçait en tant que garde-forestier dans le comté, un métier peu rencontré chez les membres de sa dynamique mais qui avait néanmoins permis de retrouver le dossier de la jeune femme assez aisément et de démontrer une fois de plus qu'elle savait faire preuve de débrouillardise.

« Dans quel ordre elle a fait tout ça, on ne le sait pas encore… » ajouta Zeller « …mais ce taré se filmait lorsqu'il s'occupait de chaque oméga donc si on arrive à récupérer la carte mémoire de la caméra on sera fixé. » précisa le bêta, agitant sous leurs nez l'un des sachets en plastique pour la collecte des preuves, dans lequel se trouvait une carte SD abîmée.

« Ils se sont battus. » comprit aisément Will.

« Et elle lui a mis une sacrée dérouillée. » commenta Zeller, regardant avec consternation le cadavre malmené. « Je n'arrive toujours pas croire qu'une oméga ait pu faire ça… »

« Pas n'importe quelle oméga, rappelons-le. » le détrompa Jack. « Docteur Lecter ? »

Le psychiatre opina du chef, s'approchant pour jeter à son tour un coup d'œil à ce qu'il restait de Shepeard, avant d'expliquer :

« Les omégas agressifs ne sont classés comme tels que depuis peu. On les a longtemps considérés comme une tare dans notre société, avant de commencer à les accepter parmi nous. Ils constituent la seule catégorie d'omégas capables de tenir tête à un alpha. Du moins, jusqu'à un certain point. »

« Ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne s'est pas soumise quand vous et moi le lui avons demandé. » releva Jack, regardant Price ranger le corps dans l'un des tiroirs de la morgue.

« C'est même -très probablement- ce qui l'a poussée à attaquer. » précisa Hannibal d'un air entendu. Il y avait désormais une belle griffure sur sa pommette droite, laissée par les ongles de la jeune femme.

« Les omégas agressifs ne reconnaissent pas facilement l'autorité d'un alpha, à moins d'être vaincus par celui-ci. » expliqua Will, se défaisant de ses lunettes pour se masser l'arête du nez, fatigué. « Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à Jack. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« La plupart des omégas sont dans un état déplorable, catatonique pour deux d'entre elles. » se désola son supérieur. « Morris ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Il faudra toutes les interroger dès que les médecins donneront leur accord. Hollows est la plus en état du lot, avec un peu de chance on pourra l'auditionner dans l'après-midi. »

...

« Chloe va avoir des ennuis ? » demanda prudemment Abigail, pas sûre de comprendre où la psychiatre qui lui posait des questions voulaient en venir.

« Pas nécessairement. » la rassura le Docteur Bloom, s'installant sur le bord du lit de l'oméga, se montrant plus amicale, mais sans s'imposer à elle. La bêta avait été choisie afin de ne pas brusquer la jeune femme, l'agent Graham et le Docteur Lecter demeurant en retrait dans la chambre d'hôpital, le temps que l'oméga s'habitue à leur présence et soit mise en confiance. « On a juste besoin de savoir avec précision ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. J'aimerais que tu nous dises ce que faisait Chloe avant que Shepeard ne l'emporte. » l'invita gentiment la psychiatre.

Abigail darda un regard prudent sur les deux alphas assis près de la porte avant de reporter son attention sur la bêta.

« Elle a pris soin de moi. » insista la jeune femme, répétant au Docteur Bloom ce qu'elle avait déjà dit par deux fois. « Je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup si elle n'avait pas été là. »

La bêta acquiesça devant le regard franc que lui rendit la jeune femme, lui offrant un sourire encourageant.

« Et qu'a-t-elle fait pour toi exactement ? »

« Elle m'obligeait à manger, à rester consciente et alerte, elle m'a même donné certain de ses repas. Elle me disait quoi faire et comment éviter que le… _l'autre_ me choisisse. » balbutia la jeune oméga. « Et puis, elle… »

Son expression se fit très peinée et la psychiatre l'incita à poursuivre :

« Elle..? »

Abigail déglutit, mal à l'aise et honteuse, son visage se tordant alors qu'elle prononçait du bout des lèvres :

« Elle a pris ma place quand _il_ est venu pour moi. »

« C'est là que tu t'es échappée. » compléta la psychiatre, sans se départir de son ton doux.

La jeune femme opina. Le Docteur Bloom s'avança un peu plus pour saisir délicatement la main de l'oméga.

« Est-ce que Chloe t'a dit de le faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle, cherchant à accrocher son regard.

Regardant droit dans les yeux de la bêta, Abigail souffla, catégorique :

« Non. »

...

« Elle ne nous dit pas tout. » soupira le Docteur Bloom, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre le couloir principal de l'étage.

« Elle ne nous fait pas confiance. » accorda Will. « Rien d'étonnant après ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle sait pertinemment que son amie risque de finir devant un juge si elle ne la présente pas comme une victime et un héros. »

« Indéniablement. » acquiesça Hannibal à son côté. « Elle se sent redevable envers Mademoiselle Morris, mais elle y est aussi très attachée. »

« Ne reste plus qu'à espérer que notre oméga aux tendances meurtrières se montre plus bavarde… » se désespéra la bêta, avant de saluer ses deux collègues pour ensuite prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Will la regarda s'éloigner, pensif.

« A quoi songez-vous, William ? » demanda Hannibal, sans quitter son habituel calme froid.

L'agent le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Que je suis aussi désireux d'entendre ce qu'elle aura à nous dire, que de la savoir innocentée… » souffla le jeune alpha, perplexe.

Le psychiatre lui offrit un hochement de tête compréhensif.

« Calvin Shepeard n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, mais vous ne vous autorisez pas à le penser. » souligna l'homme, sans paraître le moins du monde affecté.

« Déformation professionnelle peut-être. » agréa Will. « Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise sur les affaires de viol. »

« Notre part alpha trouve d'autant plus difficile l'acceptation d'un tel geste lorsque la victime est oméga de nature. » abonda le psychiatre, étudiant l'agent sans se cacher. « Vous êtes soulagé de ne plus avoir Shepeard occupant votre esprit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Will frissonna.

« C'est certain. »

L'agent s'en alla à son tour après un hochement de tête en guise d'aurevoir, laissant le psychiatre dans le silence du couloir. Hannibal regarda son patient disparaître derrière l'angle d'un mur avant de prendre le chemin opposé, passant le long des chambres occupées par les omégas retrouvées dans l'ancien zoo, atteignant la dernière pour se stopper devant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours et entra dans la pièce silencieusement, faisant coulisser la porte en verre dans son dos pour la refermer.

Dans le lit d'hôpital, dormait à poings fermés Chloe Morris. Le bip lent et régulier de son rythme cardiaque indiquait qu'elle se trouvait dans un stade de sommeil profond, bien loin de ce monde et de sa réalité. Il s'approcha sans un bruit, jetant un œil à ses constantes avant d'observer la silhouette endormie au creux des draps, de ses mains fines aux phalanges abîmées jusqu'à ses mèches de cheveux châtains fraîchement lavées, auréole humide et ténébreuse autour de son visage pâle, soulignant les traces de coups sur sa tempe et sa joue droites, tuméfiées mais pas autant que la face ingrate de Shepeard. Ses blessures à elle n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait fait au bêta. Il avait voulu la mater et c'était fait prendre à son propre piège, incapable de sentir à qui il avait à faire. Mais Hannibal, lui, le sentait…

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, s'immobilisant alors que les bips de son rythme cardiaque s'intensifiaient légèrement en réaction à l'envahissement soudain de l'espace vital de l'oméga. Même dans son sommeil, elle pouvait le sentir, inconsciemment. Il attendit que les bips reprennent un rythme plus lent avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, gorgeant ses poumons de son odeur.

 _Et quelle odeur…_

Il n'en avait jamais senti de telle. Elle sentait la forêt, les feux de bois et le goût salé des marais, enveloppée dans la fragrance plus douce et sucrée si caractéristique des omégas, mais aussi dans l'odeur de mort et de sang, ceux de Shepeard. A la fois, la proie et le prédateur.

L'alpha avait hâte de faire à nouveau sa rencontre.

...

Trois jours furent nécessaires au réveil de l'oméga agressive, temps durant lequel l'ensemble des autres omégas furent auditionnées. Aucune n'apporta de témoignage concret et la première victime, captive depuis trop longtemps, demeurait dans un mutisme profond. Seules les conditions dans lesquelles les jeunes femmes avaient été 'stockées' furent plus amplement décrites. Shepeard les avait nourries au strict minimum et les avait droguées par le biais de l'eau pour qu'elles restent calmes et amorphes dans leur cage.

Lorsque les médecins le permirent, Chloe Morris fut conduite jusqu'aux locaux du FBI pour y être interrogée. Entre-temps, le pôle scientifique avait pu récupérer le contenu de la carte mémoire endommagée, disposant enfin des vidéos réalisées par Calvin Shepeard.

Will ne tint pas à les regarder -il avait dans son esprit suffisamment d'images de Shepeard s'abandonnant aux vices les plus horribles, pas besoin d'en rajouter-, à l'exception de la dernière, celle où figurait l'oméga agressive.

Toute l'équipe avait été réunie pour le visionnage du dernier enregistrement, celui-ci risquait de se montrer déterminant dans la manière dont l'oméga allait être abordée et interrogée. Une fois les lumières éteintes, Jack rappela, avant de lancer la vidéo :

« Avec toutes les autres, son mode opératoire a été le même. Il les attache, les déshabille, les prends puis les étrangle avant la fin de l'acte. De ce qu'on a pu en voir, certaines sont à peine conscientes lorsqu'il s'en occupe. J'émets quelques réserves quant à la manière dont il a traité Chloe Morris… »

Puis, il s'installa sur une chaise et lança la vidéo sans un mot de plus.

La pièce où Shepeard malmenait les omégas apparut sur l'écran du mur, sale et lugubre. Rien ne se passa durant les premières minutes, jusqu'à ce que Calvin Shepeard apparaisse, Chloe Morris à sa suite alors qu'il l'obligeait à avancer, tirant sur la chaîne qui reliait ses entraves -bracelets et ras-de-cou en métal-. A la surprise générale, l'oméga paraissait alanguie, frôlant volontairement le bêta et se tortillant contre lui, allant jusqu'à toucher son visage ou le renifler, visiblement pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

« Elle est..? » demanda l'agent Katz, sans réussir à réellement poser la question.

« Elle simule ses chaleurs. » la détrompa Will.

Morris murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Shepeard, se pressant contre lui et minaudant, mais impossible de savoir quoi, la caméra n'avait pas une très bonne portée concernant le son. Le bêta sembla hésiter avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour récupérer quelque chose, caressant le cou de l'oméga avant de lui tourner le dos.

L'attitude de Chloe Morris changea alors drastiquement, en une poignée de seconde, la jeune femme enfonça l'une de ses mains dans sa propre bouche, se forçant pratiquement à vomir pour extirper le fameux fragment d'os du fond de sa gorge. Le reste se passa très vite, dès que Shepeard se retourna elle se jeta sur lui, le poignardant à cinq reprises à l'abdomen avant de lui arracher les clés des mains. Le bêta avait visiblement eu l'intention de la libérer avant de faire quoique ce soit avec elle. Il tituba, choqué et grondant sous la douleur, ses mains enserrant son estomac pour contenir le flot de sang. Morris lui asséna un coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol, avant de s'attaquer à ses chaînes, ouvrant le cadenas qui les reliait.

Elle ne vit que trop tard Shepeard se relever. L'homme la plaqua au sol, les faisant trébucher sur le fil qui reliait la caméra à la prise électrique, provoquant la chute de l'appareil, toujours en route malgré le choc. Il la frappa à plusieurs reprises avant que la jeune femme, sonnée par le choc de sa tête contre le sol bétonné, ne réagisse, griffant son visage en cherchant à atteindre ses yeux avant de finalement mordre sa main quand il tenta d'écraser sa bouche pour l'étouffer. Elle profita de la surprise de l'homme pour le repousser, inversant leur position alors qu'elle utilisait la chaîne pendant toujours à l'un de ses poignets pour écraser sa trachée. Ils entendirent distinctement les suffocations de Shepeard, de même que le bruit mat de ses poings rouant de coups les flancs de l'oméga. Sa prise faiblit et le bêta reprit le dessus, prenant une grande et difficile inspiration alors qu'il saisissait les poignets de Morris pour l'empêcher d'agir, se retournant avec elle pour qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre son corps et le béton du sol. L'oméga gronda, de la même manière qu'elle avait grondé contre Hannibal lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de l'approcher. Elle mordit à la gorge son adversaire pour se débarrasser de lui, lui assénant un autre coup de poing avant de se tendre en direction de sa lame d'os, à une poignée de centimètre de sa main, son visage à l'expression sauvage se tournant brusquement vers la caméra. L'arme de fortune était à mi-chemin entre elle et l'appareil, et Morris grogna de rage et de douleur avant de finalement réussir à atteindre l'objet, s'en saisissant alors que Shepeard revenait sur elle, elle le poignarda à nouveau, le sang de l'homme se mettant à dégouliner sur elle abondamment.

Il réussit à lui porter un autre coup au visage, qui la sonna suffisamment pour lui faire lâcher l'arme, la laissant plantée dans la chair de son flanc. S'effondrant un peu plus sur elle à cause de la perte de sang, ses mains se rejoignirent pour enserrer le cou de l'oméga. Mais, dès l'instant où ses paumes frôlèrent la peau de l'autre, la jeune femme se redressa brusquement, comme électrisée, et le mordit une seconde fois à la gorge, enfonçant cette fois-ci ses dents plus profondément, le sang maculant son visage par jets alors qu'elle secouait sa tête comme un chien enragé pour réussir à arracher la chair. Le bêta fut secoué de quelques derniers spasmes de vie durant de longues secondes, avant de s'affaisser sur la jeune femme, mort. Morris le repoussa aussitôt, s'accroupissant ensuite sur lui pour le renifler, le secouant vivement comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort, avant de récupérer sa lame du corps et de se redresser, fébrile, barbouillée d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Son visage arborait la même expression que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvée, farouche et presque hagarde, déconnectée de sa propre conscience.

Elle resta debout à observer le cadavre, jusqu'à ce que vingt minutes plus tard, les deux agents du FBI et le Docteur Lecter n'arrivent sur les lieux. Jack arrêta la vidéo là, figeant sur l'écran l'image d'une Chloe Morris ayant fraîchement commis un meurtre, et pas des moindres.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être admirative ou choquée. » avoua l'agent Katz, ses yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette ensanglantée et trop peu vêtue de l'oméga.

« Will ? » se renseigna Jack, ne prêtant pas attention au commentaire de Price sur un quelconque aspect érotico-glauque de la vidéo.

Le jeune alpha prit son temps avant de répondre, quittant lentement l'image des yeux pour offrir un regard légèrement perturbé à son supérieur.

« Elle lui a laissé une chance de vivre après l'avoir poignardé une première fois. » fit-il remarquer, avant de déglutir. « Elle s'est défendue tout du long, mais je crois que ce n'est pas pour elle-même qu'elle se battait. »

Jack tiqua.

« Elle s'est battue pour Abigail Hollows. » abonda Hannibal, son œil vif mémorisant les moindres détails de l'oméga agressive. « C'est pour cela qu'elle a pris sa place. Ce n'était pas un sacrifice, mais un acte de bravoure. Elle a affronté Calvin Shepeard pour s'assurer qu'il ne poserait jamais la main sur sa protégée. »

...

* * *

...

Voilà, voilà pour ce début. Je ne garantis pas que les prochains chapitres seront aussi longs, tout dépendra de comment je vais réussir à gérer l'ensemble, entre les cours et l'écriture de mon autre fiction, c'est pas gagné-gagné… ^^ J'ai déjà 83 pages d'écrites sur cette fiction et je ne sais pas trop encore comment je vais découper le reste.

Et oui, ici Abigail n'est pas la fille de Garret Jacob Hobbs et est plus âgée que dans la série, et je lui ai volontairement donné un nom de famille assez similaire.

Ma fiction ne sera pas centrée sur une seule enquête (donc pas d'affolement si l'affaire Bluebeard n'est pas très approfondie, elle me sert seulement de trame de fond, pas de quoi en faire un thriller digne de ce nom), mais portera essentiellement sur le développement des différents personnages et des relations qu'ils entretiennent. Si bien que, d'un passage à un autre, on basculera sur les points de vue, mais aussi dans le style d'écriture suivant le personnage qui portera la narration. Concernant mon OC, qui fera aussi office de personnage principal, je pense que vous avez tou(te)s saisi qu'il s'agit de Chloe (et oui, pas d'accent sur le "e", puisque le prénom à l'américaine n'en porte pas). Ce premier chapitre me permet de l'introduire en douceur, mais on rentrera un peu plus dans le vif du sujet dès le chapitre suivant. J'en profite également pour vous signaler que ce premier chapitre peut être sujet à toute modification d'ici la publication du suivant. Donc, si quelques choses vous gênent, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part pour que je puisse rectifier le tir avant de passer à la suite. Le début de cette fiction n'est clairement pas la partie que je préfère, j'ai plus l'impression de mettre forcée à planter le décor le plus vite possible pour pouvoir passer à la suite. Si vous aussi vous le ressentez comme ça durant votre lecture, faîtes m'en part, que je puisse essayer de réparer les pots cassés...

 **Pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais lu d'omegaverse auparavant, j'insiste, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si certaines choses ne sont pas assez claires sur le fonctionnement de ce type d'UA. Bien entendu, ma porte est aussi ouverte à ceux qui connaissaient déjà, chaque auteur y va de sa petite subtilité sur les dynamiques A/B/O, je ne suis pas contre vous fournir de plus amples explications. Et, si ça vous gêne de poser vos questions dans les commentaires, envoyez-moi des MP sans aucun scrupule (pas de chichi entre nous !).**

Sur ce, je souhaite bien du courage à celles et ceux qui, comme moi, entrent dès demain en période de partiels ! ;)


	2. Affaire classée

Je poste en deux-deux la suite de _Proies et Prédateurs_ , je pensais le faire plus tôt, mais la fin de mes partiels en Autriche, la paperasse administrative et mon retour en France m'ont tenue très occupée, donc je fais au mieux. Concernant mon autre fiction _La Neige du Grand Nord_ , non, le prochain chapitre n'est pas fini, j'ai encore du boulot à rendre pour mon université autrichienne et ce, malgré que je n'y sois plus, donc j'aurai le temps… quand j'aurai le temps ! ^^ Mais rien n'est abandonné ni en suspens, donc pas de panique, soyez seulement patient(e)s.

En l'absence de retour sur le chapitre précédent, je suppose qu'il n'y a -pour le moment- rien à éclaircir. Au programme de ce chapitre, on fait connaissance avec Chloe et on boucle l'affaire Bluebeard pour mieux embrayer sur la suite.

 **Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre II**

 **Affaire classée**

 **...**

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Chloe regarda distraitement ses menottes avant de reporter son attention sur les deux alphas qui lui faisaient face.

« Je suppose que si on en est là, c'est que je l'ai tué… » devina-t-elle, énonçant la vérité sans détour, pas vraiment affectée par le constat. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal et les œdèmes qui couvraient son visage n'étaient pas des plus agréables.

« Effectivement. » acquiesça le plus vieux des deux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux blonds et foncés, vêtu d'un costume en tweed impeccable et d'une cravate au nœud parfait. Le type avait des yeux sombres et un visage aux traits secs et presque émaciés. Il la dévisageait cordialement, affichant un air calme et poli.

L'autre était son total opposé, paraissant presque négligé par comparaison, avec ses joues mal rasées et ses cheveux en bataille, sans parler de la chemise en flanelle usée et de ses lunettes légèrement de travers. Autant dire que son aîné faisait plus forte impression à ses côtés. Mais, indéniablement, il avait du charme, tout comme l'autre en possédait d'une manière bien différente, dégageant plus de charisme.

 _Un jeune alpha mal dans sa peau et un alpha des beaux quartiers, génial…_

« Donc… » reprit Chloe. « Comment tout cela va se goupiller ? »

« Vous allez nous raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé. » lui répondit le plus jeune en toute simplicité.

Elle hocha la tête, pas spécialement opposée à l'idée.

« Agent spécial Graham, c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Et… Docteur Lecter. » lut-elle sur le badge de visiteur du psychiatre. « Vous connaissez ma catégorie, _n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Ils la toisèrent un moment avant que Graham n'acquiesce, ne voyant visiblement pas l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot.

« Une oméga agressive. » agréa le psy, sa voix dotée d'un accent d'Europe de l'Est confirmant une bonne fois pour toute leurs pensées, avant d'ajouter : « Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le FBI vous aurait faite auditionner par deux bêtas. Mais cela, vous le savez déjà. »

La remarque lui arracha un sourire ironique.

« C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. » admit-t-elle. « Tant mieux, ça nous évitera de tergiverser. »

Elle se reposa contre le dossier de sa chaise, étendant ses bras sur la table, faisant cliqueter la chaîne de ses menottes, elle adressa un regard curieux à l'alpha blond.

« C'est moi qui vous ait fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux retraçant les trois fines coupures que l'homme arboraient sur le haut d'une joue, avant de réaccrocher son regard au sien.

« C'est vous. » acquiesça le psy, pas le moins du monde troublé ou vexé.

« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » réfuta-t-il, hochant la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

Elle observa la marque laissée par ses ongles encore un moment, avant de reprendre :

« Par quoi on commence ? »

« Par Abigail Hollows. » déclara de but en blanc l'agent Graham.

La question la surprit.

« Abby ? Il lui est arrivée quelque chose ? » voulut-elle savoir aussitôt.

« Non. » lui assura le psy. « Elle va bien. »

Elle se relaxa instantanément.

« Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais. » acquiesça-t-elle, soulagée, avant d'expliquer : « Abby est l'une des dernières arrivées. Elle a pris la place de Linda, sa cage était à côté de la mienne. » se remémora l'oméga.

« Vous la connaissiez avant de l'avoir pour compagne d'infortune ? » demanda Graham, curieux.

« Linda ou Abby ? » chercha-t-elle à préciser. L'alpha brun lui fit un geste équivoque qui ne répondit pas du tout à sa question. « Ni l'une, ni l'autre. » dit-elle tout de même. « Linda comatait la plupart du temps donc je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire réellement sa connaissance. En revanche, je me suis tout de suite prise d'affection pour Abby. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » se renseigna le psy.

« Elle ressemblait à ma colocataire. » répondit évasivement Chloe, peu désireuse de s'attarder sur la question. « Elle est arrivée en meilleure état que ma précédente voisine de cellule, elle s'est raccrochée à moi assez vite. »

« Elle a dit que vous lui donniez certain de vos repas. » fit remarquer Graham.

« Il nous droguait par l'eau pour qu'on soit… sage. » grogna Chloe. « Avec le temps mon corps s'est habitué à la dose, alors pour qu'Abby ne souffre pas trop je l'obligeais à se remplir le plus possible l'estomac. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop affectée. Linda était une loque principalement parce qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Il n'était pas question que cela se passe ainsi pour Abby. » affirma-t-elle.

« Vous avez pris grand soin d'elle. » constata l'alpha blond. « Et vous l'avez protégée. »

« N'est pas oméga agressive qui veut. » musa la jeune femme, laissant une pointe de fierté contenue filtrer dans sa voix. « L'instinct a fait le reste. »

« Vous avez donc tout fait pour la sortir de là. » comprit l'agent Graham sans difficulté. « Vous avez conçu un plan pour qu'elle en réchappe. »

Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire sans joie, ses yeux se ternissant, alors qu'elle reprenait :

« Ce bêta se prenait pour un _grand et puissant alpha._ » le singea-t-elle, moqueuse. « Il a tué ma colocataire et il a ensuite eu le culot de venir se pavaner devant moi comme si j'allais tomber en pamoison pour lui… » Sa voix avait quelque chose de grondant. « Abigail n'allait certainement pas finir entre les mains d'un type aussi pathétique. J'avais déjà une idée de comment m'évader, j'ai simplement dû m'adapter quand Abby est arrivée. »

L'expression de son visage se mua en quelque chose de plus féroce, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux hommes.

« Votre plan d'évasion est devenu le sien. C'est vous qui lui avez dit comment faire pour se libérer et contacter les secours. » affirma le jeune alpha, sûr de lui.

« J'ai passé trois jours à lui apprendre à déverrouiller un cadenas avec un morceau de ferraille. » confessa Chloe, fière de la réussite de sa protégée. « Durant ma première semaine de captivité, il nous retenait dans un autre bâtiment. J'ai aperçu la pièce où il stockait toutes nos affaires quand il nous a déplacées, moi et les autres. »

« Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps avant de vous échapper ? Vous auriez pu vous libérer toutes les deux bien avant. » argua l'agent du FBI, posant la question sans émettre la moindre suspicion.

Chloe les regarda tour-à-tour, s'étonnant de voir le plus jeune éviter un contact direct avec les yeux -chose inhabituelle pour un alpha- tandis que le plus âgé lui rendait toujours ce même sourire cordial et presque froid.

« Il restait constamment dans le bâtiment. Abby était dans un sale état quand il est parti chercher la suivante, j'ai préféré attendre qu'elle se remette avant de tenter quoique ce soit. » expliqua-t-elle platement. « J'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps de bouger quand elle a commencé à perdre espoir. Je lui ai fait répéter le plan jusqu'à ce qu'elle le connaisse sur le bout des doigts et, quand l'occasion s'est présentée, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit trop occupé pour se soucier des cages, pour que Abby ait le champ libre. »

« Vous l'avez charmé pour qu'il s'intéresse à vous, comment ? » se renseigna Graham. « On sait qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'attendre ou d'induire les chaleurs chez vos compagnes avant de s'en prendre d'elle. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une exception pour vous ? »

Elle ricana, se souvenant du bêta et de ses tentatives naïves.

« Il avait le nez trop bouché pour savoir lesquelles d'entre nous étaient en chaleur. » expliqua-t-elle, la voix moqueuse. « Alors il se fiait à nos attitudes. Si l'une des filles arrêtait de manger, si elle avait de la fièvre ou si elle avait trop la bougeotte… Les filles qu'il emmenait, il les pensait prêtes pour lui. »

« Donc vous avez simulée en le sachant parfaitement incapable de faire la différence. » comprit aisément le jeune alpha. « C'est aussi comme cela que vous avez réussi à préserver Abigail, en l'obligeant à se nourrir correctement et en l'incitant à rester calme. Quand elle a commencé à perdre les pédales, il a cru qu'elle était prête et vous avez agi en conséquence en prenant sa place. »

L'oméga opina du chef, presque fière.

« Il était persuadé d'être un alpha et je dois avouer que le tas de phéromones dont il s'aspergeait m'a induite en erreur durant les premiers jours. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre, ça a été plutôt évident. » commenta-t-elle, sa bouche se tordant en une moue dédaigneuse. « Quatre semaines de captivité, c'est long, mais c'est suffisant pour en apprendre beaucoup. »

« Et pour se fabriquer une arme avec les moyens du bord. » ajouta le psychiatre. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait esquissé un sourire amusé, léger et discret, mais elle avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir l'espace d'une seconde.

« Difficile d'aiguiser un os de poulet en toute discrétion. » accorda l'oméga, lui rendant une expression neutre. « Mais ça m'a tenu suffisamment occupée pour ne pas perdre les pédales. »

L'alpha blond acquiesça, un air entendu sur ses traits secs avant de jeter un œil à sa droite à son collègue, jaugeant sa retenue quant à l'échange qu'ils avaient.

...

« Je me fiche de ce que vous croyiez, les médias s'intéressent de trop près à l'affaire pour que l'on se permette la moindre indiscrétion concernant une oméga. » claqua durement Kade Purnelle, l'une des hautes dirigeantes du FBI, une alpha hautaine, bureaucrate et capable de se montrer très désagréable, sa voix dure se répercutant contre les murs de la petite salle de réunion. « Même si le cas Morris passe devant la justice, le jury ne retiendra qu'une chose : _légitime défense_. Le FBI n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir ce combat-là, surtout s'il est perdu d'avance. Alors vous allez m'arrêter ce merdier, collectez les dernières preuves et bouclez l'enquête Shepeard avant qu'une bande de crétins à la Freddie Lounds n'écrive un autre torchon sur les aventures de _Bluebeard_ et de son oméga détraquée ! »

Jack la laissa lui faire la leçon, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère contre elle -cela ne mènerait à rien, si ce n'était à un départ en retraite anticipé-. Will eut un regard désolé pour l'homme, mais se sentit aussi soulagé que l'affaire doive s'achever là. Il avait grand besoin de congés…

« Je veux le rapport de fin d'enquête sur mon bureau, demain midi. Et relâchez l'oméga, elle n'a plus rien à faire ici. » asséna durement Purnelle, dardant un dernier regard incendiaire sur l'agent spécial avant de tourner les talons, partant d'un pas vif et énervé.

Lorsqu'elle disparut au fond du couloir, Jack s'agrippa les cheveux, fulminant de rage. Sa nature d'alpha encaissait difficilement le coup, encore moins pour ce genre d'ordre où il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Aussi, Will et Hannibal lui laissèrent quelques instants pour se reprendre. Il shoota dans l'une des chaises de la salle de réunion avant de prendre quelques inspirations profondes, s'obligeant à se libérer de sa tension.

Quand il sembla avoir retrouvé son contrôle, Will demanda calmement :

« Et maintenant ? »

Jack soupira lourdement, toujours légèrement énervé.

« On relâche Morris, mais on garde un œil sur elle. » gronda-t-il, visiblement pas décidé à lâcher l'oméga de sitôt.

...

Ce fut l'agent Katz qui se chargea de retirer ses menottes à Chloe Morris, Will observant l'oméga du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle se massait les poignets une fois les entraves retirées. Il s'était attendu à de la suffisance voire à un peu de moquerie de sa part, mais la jeune femme lui parut seulement très lasse et, surtout, pressée de rentrer chez elle.

Il l'accompagna hors de la salle d'interrogatoire, où Jack et Hannibal attendaient. Will les rejoignit alors que l'oméga s'éloignait déjà, non sans leur avoir adressé un salut poli. Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas grand-chose à faire des accusations du FBI la concernant, préférant les laisser plantés-là sans chercher à leur tenir rigueur de ces heures passées en détention avec eux.

Au bout du couloir, le Docteur Bloom et Abigail Hollows firent leur apparition. La jeune oméga ayant été convoquée pour affiner un peu plus sa disposition et terminer son évaluation psychologique. Elle se figea en apercevant son amie. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis leur captivité et Hollows appela, du soulagement plein la voix :

« Chloe ! »

Morris releva son visage à l'entente de son nom et la vit enfin. Elles se dévisagèrent avec surprise durant une poignée de secondes avant que la plus jeune ne se rapproche d'elle à pas vifs, faisant fi des appels du Docteur Bloom dans son dos. L'oméga agressive ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y jeta, le visage tordu par l'émotion. Morris la cajola, laissant sa cadette la serrer avec force tandis qu'elle lui rendait doucement son étreinte, caressant ses cheveux et frottant sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne, écoutant les murmures et les pleurs difficilement contenus de l'autre jeune femme.

Il était plus naturel pour les omégas de se laisser ainsi aller à l'émotion, aussi les quelques agents du FBI qui passaient dans le coin les laissèrent tranquilles. Will s'étonna de la force avec laquelle Hollows s'accrochait à l'oméga agressive, presque désespérée.

« Tout va bien, Abby… » souffla-t-elle contre sa chevelure. « Tout va bien… »

Hollows s'éloigna légèrement d'elle pour regarder son visage, sans quitter les bras de son aînée, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle piteusement, en avisant les ecchymoses sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Morris lui offrit un sourire doux, recalant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa cadette avant de poser une main rassurante sur sa joue.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » lui assura gentiment l'oméga, effaçant de son pouce une larme.

Elle semblait avoir une emprise totale sur Hollows, lui apportant du réconfort de la même manière qu'un alpha l'aurait fait, laissant son odeur sur elle et la tenant fermement. Pas comme un couple de compagnes, mais plutôt comme une famille, entre sœurs, voir entre mère et fille. Cela ne semblait en gêner aucune des deux et Will comprit autant qu'il ressentit, que les deux omégas avaient tissés des liens étroits durant leur captivité.

Jack fit mine de vouloir interrompre les retrouvailles, de même que le Docteur Bloom qui essaya de récupérer l'attention de sa patiente, la jeune Hollows.

La réaction de Morris ne se fit pas attendre, elle gronda, purement et simplement, tandis que sa cadette se lovait un peu plus contre elle, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour y prendre une inspiration profonde.

L'agent spécial ne fit pas un pas de plus, regardant l'oméga agressive sans comprendre.

« Laissez Jack. » l'interpella poliment Hannibal, qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de l'échange, étudiant avec intérêt l'interaction entre les deux jeunes femmes. Trop peu de spécialistes avaient eu l'occasion d'observer les réponses instinctives d'oméga de sa catégorie, c'était un spectacle rare et -de son point de vue- appréciable. Quand l'agent spécial lui jeta un regard circonspect, il se justifia : « Elles ont besoin de se retrouver et Mademoiselle Morris a déjà prouvé jusqu'où elle pouvait aller pour Mademoiselle Hollows. »

Le visage de Morris ne perdit pas une once de son air dangereux, alors qu'elle attendait que l'alpha recule, dardant un regard perçant sur lui. Jack grogna pour la forme, mais revint à sa position initiale. L'oméga agressive hocha la tête en guise de signe de reconnaissance, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, Hollows toujours blottie contre elle. Elle adressa également une œillade aigue au Docteur Bloom en passant devant elle, puis les deux omégas partirent en silence sans se défaire l'une de l'autre.

La psychiatre rejoignit les trois alphas, avec une expression surprise sur le visage.

« Je savais que les omégas agressifs défendaient ardemment leur territoire et leur famille, mais à ce point… » commenta-t-elle, toujours étonnée de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Difficile pour elle de ne pas être sur ses gardes après ces derniers évènements. » défendit néanmoins l'autre psychiatre. « Une chance que Chloe Morris soit aussi consciente de ses actes en société. »

« Elle était prête à me sauter à la gorge et vous, vous parlez de contrôle ? » maugréa Jack.

« Vous lui pardonnerez ce léger écart, rares sont les omégas agressifs qui donne un coup de semonce avant d'attaquer. » tempéra Hannibal. « La plupart ne se donne pas cette peine. »

...

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Chloe Morris ? » lui demanda tranquillement Hannibal.

Will prit une inspiration, lente et profonde, son regard inévitablement attiré par les feuilles dansant sous le vent, se raccrochant désespérément au frêne qu'il apercevait à travers les fenêtres du cabinet de son ami.

« Je la vois comme un fauve rongeant les barreaux de sa cage… » murmura-t-il distraitement, l'ondulation des feuilles se muant en une couverture de plumes, se déployant comme des ailes pour révéler une chimère aux allures félines, une femme-chat au visage bariolé de rayures d'encre. Piégée derrière les branches tordues, elle les mordillait de ses dents pointues, jetant à Will un regard prédateur par de-là sa cage de bois, deux yeux verts et ternes dont les pupilles fendues s'étrécissaient à l'infini. Si attirante et si redoutable.

« Vous ne vous étiez jamais senti menacé par une oméga auparavant. » constata le psychiatre, sa voix comme un lointain écho aux oreilles du profiler. « Les omégas agressifs sont déroutants pour bien des alphas. Le fait d'avoir vu ce dont Mademoiselle Morris est capable, vous fait revoir votre jugement et vous pousse à la méfiance, mais aussi à la curiosité. »

« Je ne l'ai capté que pendant un bref instant. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait avec Shepeard. » déclara-t-il amèrement. Ses dents tranchantes suintèrent de sang, sombre et visqueux, dégoulinant dans sa bouche et sur son menton avant de glisser le long du barreau toujours prisonnier de ses mâchoires. « Et pourtant, elle l'a fait par compassion. Pour Abigail Hollows. Je suis certain qu'elle en aurait fait de même pour Chloe Morris. Juste… pas de cette manière. »

« C'est ce que les omégas de son genre font. » expliqua calmement Hannibal. « Défendre les leurs et inciter leur entourage proche à en faire de même pour eux. Susciter le besoin et toutes formes d'instinct de protection, faire ressortir les aspects les plus combatifs de la personnalité de leurs paires omégas. Faire face aux autres, bêtas comme alphas. »

Will s'arracha à sa contemplation pour reporter son attention sur l'autre alpha. Il ne prenait jamais de notes durant leurs séances hebdomadaires. Peut-être prenait-il le temps de le faire une fois son patient sorti de la pièce, griffonnant à loisir sur ses nombreuses tares et les nœuds de pensées qui engorgeaient son esprit. Ou peut-être n'écrivait-il rien.

« Et à propos d'Abigail Hollows ? » reprit le psychiatre. « Comment la percevez-vous ? »

La question le prit un peu au dépourvu. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dehors, où une Chloe Morris fictive continuait de racler ses dents effilées sur le bois clair, dégageant l'un de ses bras pour saisir une branche de sa main griffue, révélant une minuscule Abigail Hollows, drapée sous ses propres plumes, reposant contre la hanche bardée de rayures d'encre de l'étrange femme-chat.

« Je pensais avoir trouvé un oisillon tombé du nid. » confessa Will, revoyant le visage terrorisé de l'oméga lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvée, cachée sous cette table. Rien à voir avec le regard froid de la silhouette recroquevillée sous ses ailes et qui cherchait à se fondre dans les rayures de l'autre. « Mais j'en viens à me demander s'il n'y a pas plus qu'un simple passereau entre les griffes du chat. »

« Chaque oiseau possède des serres et un bec. » commenta Hannibal. « Mademoiselle Hollows est en train d'apprendre à s'en servir. »

« Peut-être. » acquiesça vaguement l'agent, pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait de la demoiselle.

« Sa nature d'oméga a captée votre attention, c'est tout à fait naturel. » lui assura son aîné, cherchant à lui offrir une explication.

Will rit silencieusement et nia de la tête.

« Je ne pense pas être ce genre d'alpha. » corrigea-t-il, un sourire amer tordant ses lèvres.

« Et quel genre d'alpha pensez-vous être ? »

Il perdit son expression mi-amusée mi-peinée pour darder un regard à la fois franc et troublé sur le psychiatre. Le début de réponse mourut dans sa gorge, l'obligeant à faire rouler sur sa langue les différents mots dont il disposait, cherchant le bon.

« Marginal. Faible. Conquérant. Possessif. » énonça Will.

« Les quatre catégories possibles. » reprit Hannibal.

« Je ne m'identifie à aucune et pourtant je possède des caractéristiques de chacune. » marmonna l'agent.

« Parfois, un individu ne se résume pas aux cases où il peut se ranger. » lui offrit aimablement l'alpha blond. « Alpha, bêta, oméga. Ce n'est que de la biologie. Cela ne définit pas nécessairement qui nous sommes. »

« Mais ça aide à comprendre. » souffla Will, sa voix s'éteignant de lassitude sur la fin de sa phrase.

...

« Je ne suis pas certain que nous serons bien reçus. » déclara Will à son côté.

Hannibal esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Probablement pas. » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais j'aime à penser que la courtoisie peut jouer en notre faveur. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. La maison était de taille moyenne, mais possédait un jardin immense et soigné. Ils arrivèrent au perron et sonnèrent. Quelques pas discrets se firent entendre à l'intérieur et bientôt le déclic de la serrure qu'on déverrouille, avant que le panneau en bois ouvragé ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme encore en pyjama, un pantalon en tissu doux et un débardeur aux bretelles fines qui fut rapidement caché derrière les pans d'un peignoir.

« Bien le bonjour. » salua poliment Hannibal, offrant un sourire courtois.

Chloe Morris les toisa durement, son visage à l'expression sauvage jaugeant avec prudence les deux alphas qui venaient de faire irruption sur son territoire. Elle les étudia un moment, son regard passant d'un homme à l'autre tandis que les deux se laissaient observer sans broncher. Elle soupira d'agacement avant qu'une voix ne demande, depuis les profondeurs de la maison :

« _Qui c'est ?_ »

L'ouïe fine d'Hannibal reconnut aisément le timbre doux et prudent d'Abigail Hollows. Mais il devait avouer qu'il s'était très fortement attendu à trouver l'autre oméga ici.

Chloe -le psychiatre trouvait impoli de continuer à appeler l'oméga par son nom de famille, surtout alors que l'affaire était close- prit une longue inspiration, captant enfin les effluves du repas reposant entre ses mains gantées, caché dans des boîtes tupperware.

« Le petit-déjeuner. » répondit la jeune femme, avant de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux pour les accrocher à la patère de l'entrée, après qu'Hannibal eut confié la nourriture -encore tiède- aux mains de leur hôte. Longeant le couloir pour atteindre la cuisine, Chloe les mit en garde :

« Au moindre écart, je vous mets à la porte. »

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Le psychiatre ne s'étonna nullement de l'avertissement, il n'en attendait pas moins de la part d'une oméga de sa catégorie. Il observa la décoration d'un œil attentif. En dehors du cliché assez répandu des omégas faisant figure de parfaites fées du logis, il retrouva le confort et l'hospitalité que dégageait tout foyer occupé par les individus de sa dynamique, mais fut surpris et curieux des quelques trophées de chasse et de l'aura singulière de la maison. Le salon attira tout particulièrement son attention, s'il y avait quelques vieux meubles -probablement chinés ou récupérés à droite, à gauche- la majorité du mobilier était neuf et dans un style assez neutre pour ne pas dire froid. Son regard s'attarda néanmoins sur un coin de la pièce où il aperçut un parc pour enfant grossièrement caché sous une couverture.

Il huma l'air aussitôt, à la recherche d'une fragrance correspondante mais ne trouva rien. Il douta même, l'espace d'une seconde, du souvenir de l'odeur de la jeune femme. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle n'était pas liée -et ne l'avait jamais été- et qu'aucun enfant n'avait un jour occupé la chaleur de ses entrailles. Alors pourquoi le parc ? Son œil vif tenta de capter d'autres détails qui pourraient expliquer la présence de l'objet, mais dès lors qu'ils dépassèrent la pièce pour atteindre la cuisine, ses recherches durent être interrompues.

Ils croisèrent brièvement Abigail alors que celle-ci descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre l'autre jeune femme. Quand elle avisa les deux alphas dans le couloir, elle fit un rapide demi-tour pour enfiler un bas de pyjama, car seulement vêtue d'un T-shirt et d'une culotte. La vue de la jeune oméga en tenue légère sembla perturber ce cher Will, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé au psychiatre.

Dans la cuisine, leur hôte les invita à prendre place à sa table, leur offrant du café avant de s'atteler à la préparation du petit-déjeuner et de réchauffer les plats concoctés par Hannibal. Il observa la jeune femme renifler brièvement ce qu'il avait préparé, non pas par suspicion mais par curiosité, ce qui contenta le psychiatre et son ego de chef cuisinier, surtout lorsqu'elle se lécha discrètement les lèvres avec un air appréciateur. Il marquait des points auprès d'elle, indéniablement.

Abigail les rejoignit dans la minute qui suivit, acceptant la tasse de thé que lui glissa son aînée avant de jeter quelques œillades curieuses aux deux alphas, mais rien d'impoli. Il n'était pas dans la nature des omégas de rechercher le conflit, à l'exception des agressifs bien sûr. La jeune femme était sur la réserve, mais la présence de son aînée semblait la rassurer, suffisamment pour qu'elle n'adopte pas d'attitude ouvertement soumise face au stress engendré. Elle lui donnait de la confiance et de l'assurance, nota avec intérêt le psychiatre.

Leurs poignets comme leurs cous portaient encore la marque des entraves, mais les lignes rouges voire noirâtres étaient d'autant plus visible chez l'oméga agressive, du fait de son séjour en cage bien plus long. Cela rappela vaguement -et avec une certaine ironie- au docteur ces omégas qui arboraient un collier voire des bracelets au nom de leur alpha. Pas le genre d'objet que la jeune femme accepterait volontairement de porter, même une fois liée et dûment marquée.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur ? » finit par demander Chloe, rompant le long silence qui avait succédé leur entrée dans la maison, affrontant du regard ses deux invités, prête à défendre son territoire.

« Simple visite de courtoisie. » assura poliment Hannibal. « Il me semble que nous ne nous étions pas quittés en très bons termes la dernière fois. »

L'oméga les regarda tour-à-tour, avant d'acquiescer.

« Non, _en effet_. »

« L'enquête a été officiellement bouclée il y a deux jours. » poursuivit Will, sortant enfin de son mutisme contemplatif. « Vous êtes la seule victime de Shepeard à n'avoir reçu aucune explication de la part du FBI, nous tenions à réparer cet… oubli. »

« Vous ne venez pas de la part de l'agent Crawford. » devina leur hôte, souriant dans son café. Elle prit une gorgée avant de continuer sur sa lancée, sa voix se faisant légèrement plus piquante sur certaine note : « C'est louable de votre part, mais c'est aussi l'occasion d'observer _l'oméga agressive évoluer dans son propre environnement_. Non ? »

Will tenta vaguement de protester mais elle le coupa d'un geste évasif de la main.

« Ça ne fait rien. J'ai l'habitude. » sourit discrètement l'oméga. « Et puis, j'ai déjà consulté le rapport d'enquête. Merci à un collègue qui m'en devait une. »

« Et pourtant vous nous avez laissé entrer. » fit remarquer Hannibal, ses yeux ne quittant pas la fourchette de Chloe alors qu'elle prenait une première bouchée de son plat. L'expression contenue de son visage se changea en quelque chose d'agréable et elle prit soin de mastiquer avant d'avaler, ses traits s'étirant sous la satisfaction.

Elle prit une inspiration pour se gorger à nouveau de l'odeur de son plat, une simple omelette aux lardons -provenant d'un porc qui s'était montré particulièrement désagréable envers autrui-.

« L'appel de la nourriture a été tentant. » confia-t-elle. « Je ne regrette pas maintenant que j'y ai goûté. C'est vous qui l'avez fait ? »

« De mes propres mains. » acquiesça humblement le psychiatre, toujours ravi de voir son art être apprécié.

« Mes compliments au chef. » le remercia-t-elle tout en reprenant une autre bouchée. Elle la savoura tout autant que la précédente avant de reprendre. « J'avoue avoir été -moi aussi- assez curieuse. Rares sont les alphas qui s'entendent de manière aussi silencieuse sans qu'aucun des deux ne soit de catégorie faible. Là-dessus, nous sommes quittes. »

Les alphas faibles étaient les seuls alphas en mesure de côtoyer leurs paires sans jamais rencontrer de conflit lié à leur nature. Le terme n'était, certes, pas flatteur et beaucoup évoquait cette catégorie avec dédain, parlant souvent de bêta refoulé ou d'idiotie du même genre.

Will passait souvent pour un alpha de cette catégorie, à tort. Il semblait que l'oméga agressive possédait un nez particulièrement bien entraîné.

« J'avoue qu'avec votre regard fuyant j'ai un peu douté la première fois, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. » commenta Chloe, adressant un regard d'excuse à l'agent. « Votre comportement peut prêter à confusion, mais j'ai toujours eu du flair pour ce genre de chose. »

« J'évite le plus possible tout contact visuel. » se justifia Will. « Ça m'évite de voir des choses que je n'ai pas envie de voir… »

Abigail le dévisagea légèrement avant de demander, le plus poliment possible, sans réussir à retenir sa curiosité :

« Vous êtes… » Elle hésita un moment à prononcer le mot et l'agent l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête, son attention entièrement sur elle. « …empathique ? » finit-elle par oser proposer.

Les alphas les plus arriérés l'auraient pris pour une insulte et la majorité actuelle considérait toujours que le mot faisait trop _oméga_ pour être un adjectif désignant un alpha. Hannibal trouvait cela désuet. L'empathie était un don, pas une faiblesse. Tout particulièrement dans le cas de ce cher Will.

L'agent spécial acquiesça et Chloe retint un rire.

« Bienvenue chez les anormaux. » offrit-elle à l'agent, cherchant à le dérider tandis que sa cadette souriait timidement à son côté. Chloe faisait bien sûr référence à sa propre condition.

Abigail était plus intelligente que ce que Hannibal avait escompté. Il comprit mieux pourquoi Chloe s'était si facilement prise d'affection pour elle. Elle avait vu le potentiel qu'elle recelait. Certain prédateur ne préservait que leur progéniture la plus prometteuse, laissant parfois mourir les autres pour assurer la sécurité de l'élément le plus probant de la portée. L'oméga agressive n'avait eu aucune préoccupation pour ses précédentes compagnes de cellule. Mais elle avait vu en Abigail quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu chez les autres. Peut-être pas consciemment, mais cela n'enlevait rien au mérite du geste.

Hannibal sourit discrètement à cette révélation.

« Surprenant qu'aucun journaliste ne campe à votre porte. » fit-il remarquer, relançant la conversation alors que chacun mangeait avec entrain ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

« Il est possible qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé la bonne adresse. » répondit Chloe, adressant un regard faussement coupable à l'alpha. « Mon dossier de garde-forestière n'a pas été mis-à-jour récemment… Seul le FBI dispose de cette information et mon avocat veille à ce que cela reste ainsi. »

Elle avait pris les devants, d'autant plus en sachant qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à se terrer ici.

« Une sage décision. » acquiesça-t-il, l'observant avec intérêt se resservir de l'omelette avant d'en faire de même pour l'assiette d'Abigail. Elle savait apprécier les bonnes choses et il veillerait à ce qu'elle en dispose à nouveau dans les prochains jours. Voilà un genre d'appétit qu'il aimait nourrir.

Elle offrit une seconde tournée de café avant d'être interrompu par le _bip bip_ de sa montre qu'elle coupa aussitôt, attisant la curiosité des deux alphas alors qu'elle se levait de son siège pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer et sortir un biberon de l'un de ses placards.

« J'imagine que _certains détails_ ne vous ont pas échappés. » commenta vaguement l'oméga, avant de se retourner pour leur faire face. « Je trouve toujours drôle cette retenue dont vous faîtes preuve. Vous sentez quelque chose -pas la peine de vous en cacher, les alphas reniflent toujours tout, particulièrement chez moi- mais vos yeux vous disent autre chose. »

Elle vérifia la température de l'eau avec un thermomètre de cuisine avant de sortir un pot de lait en poudre et de commencer à en remplir le biberon de quelques cuillerées. Elle y ajouta l'eau et renversa l'objet à plusieurs reprises pour bien mélanger son contenu. Puis elle vissa la tétine dessus et se versa une goutte sur l'avant-bras pour en vérifier la température. Elle posa le biberon sur la table avant de reporter son attention sur eux.

« Je peux entendre la question d'ici. » s'amusa-t-elle, quittant son attitude défensive pour mieux singer : « _Elle doit avoir un gamin, mais j'ai beau inspirer, je ne sens rien sur elle qui indique une oméga avec un chiot à charge._ »

Son cynisme mit Will mal à l'aise, mais Hannibal n'en fut que plus curieux.

Elle leur adressa un sourire défiant avant de quitter la pièce, les laissant avec Abigail et son expression neutre qui n'apporta aucun indice. Dans le salon, il y eut comme les pleurs d'un nouveau-né, mais l'ouïe fine du psychiatre lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, quand bien même le son était assez similaire et presque perturbant. Le visage de la jeune oméga installée en face d'eux se fronça, visiblement elle aussi affectée par les petits cris malgré qu'elle sache parfaitement de quoi il s'agisse.

Leur hôte revint dans la cuisine avec son fardeau et la surprise s'afficha sur les traits de Will qui aperçut la chose en premier. Hannibal jeta un coup d'œil à la forme recroquevillée entre les bras de l'oméga agressive et s'amusa de voir ce qui causait autant d'agitation.

 _Un faon._

Pas plus gros qu'un chien de taille moyenne, Chloe le portait aisément contre elle, le tenant fermement en prenant garde à sa patte arrière soigneusement bandée.

« Soyez absent au travail pendant plus d'un mois et c'est le travail qui viendra à vous. » s'amusa l'oméga, se réinstallant dans sa chaise avec sa nouvelle cargaison tandis qu'Abigail lui passait le biberon.

La bête se tut dès qu'elle eut l'extrémité en caoutchouc dans la gueule, tétant avidement comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait, allant jusqu'à donner quelques coups de tête vers le haut, geste inutile mais instinctif, dont elle avait l'usage lorsque sa mère l'allaitait.

« Un collègue m'a téléphoné hier pour savoir si je pouvais m'en occuper. » expliqua l'oméga, alors qu'elle prenait garde à ce que le glouton entre ses bras ne s'étouffe pas. « Je suis la seule de l'équipe à avoir des connaissances de base en soins vétérinaires donc je me charge généralement de réparer les pots cassés des chasseurs amateurs. Celui-là en a réchappé de peu. »

Sa prise sur l'animal était sûre, prouvant qu'elle savait y faire et que celui-ci n'était pas le premier dont elle s'occupait, laissant son avant-bras soutenir le cou fin et presque duveteux du faon, son poignet soutenant sa mâchoire pour qu'il ne perde pas le biberon malgré ses coups de tête répétés. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que le bruit de succion et les plaintes affamées de l'animal alors que tous regardaient la bête se nourrir. Hannibal apprécia la vision de l'oméga subvenant au besoin de la créature, prouvant d'une certaine manière ses capacités en tant que mère, attentive et ferme.

« Il -ou elle- a un nom ? » finit par demander Will rompant le quasi silence de la cuisine.

« Il. Et non, pas encore. » répondit distraitement Chloe, ne quittant pas des yeux le faon. « Tout dépend de s'il arrivera à se remplumer suffisamment durant les prochaines semaines. Soit il y arrive et, dans ce cas, je pourrais le relâcher. Soit il stagne et finit en rôti. »

Voilà des paroles qui attisèrent aussitôt la curiosité d'Hannibal.

« C'en est presque cruel. » commenta l'agent.

« Ça le sera toujours moins que de le laisser crever dehors pour qu'il soit becqueté par le premier prédateur qui croisera sa route. Quitte à ce qu'il soit mangé, j'aime autant qu'il finisse dans mon estomac. Ce serait du gâchis sinon. »

Une philosophie à laquelle le psychiatre adhérait entièrement et qu'il fut ravi d'entendre de la bouche de la jeune femme. Will sembla plus divisé sur la question, mais acquiesça tout de même, comprenant au moins le raisonnement de leur hôte.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone les interrompit et Abigail sortit son portable de sa poche. Elle fronça ses sourcils en lisant le sms reçu avant de se mettre à tapoter le petit écran frénétiquement. Son expression se rembrunit un peu plus, suffisamment pour capter l'attention de son aînée.

« Un problème, Abby ? »

« Je crois que oui. » répondit la jeune oméga avec consternation, ses yeux parcourant son portable frénétiquement alors qu'elle lisait. Sans s'arracher de sa lecture, elle déglutit et expliqua : « Il y a un drôle d'article sur ce qui s'est passé au zoo. Ça dit des choses assez affreuses sur toi et il y a des photos de là où tu l'as… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais elle n'en eut pas vraiment besoin pour se faire comprendre.

« J'imagine que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. » essaya de tempérer Chloe.

« Sur quel site se trouve l'article ? » demanda Will, mais lui comme Hannibal en avait déjà une idée.

« TattleCrime. »

Ce qui confirmait déjà quelle journaliste se trouvait derrière l'article et, comme Abigail n'avait pas encore fini de le lire, Will craignit que le pire fût encore à venir. Il eut raison quand la jeune femme eut une exclamation choquée.

« Il y a des photos de nous à la maison. »

Sa voix était blanche, à moitié étranglée par l'indignation. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, refusant d'en dire plus, et préféra passer son téléphone à Chloe qui grogna de colère en apercevant enfin les clichés volés.

« _Les deux omégas semblent trouver du réconfort à l'abri des regards. L'attitude possessive de Chloe Morris envers sa compagne n'est pas s'en rappeler celle d'un alpha. L'oméga tueuse se serait-elle identifiée au complexe de_ Bluebeard _, sa dernière victime ?_ » lut-elle à voix haute, contenant difficilement sa rage, avant de s'exclamer, stupéfaite : « Est-ce que cette photo a été prise depuis le jardin ?! »

« Toutes mes condoléances, vous venez de faire la triste rencontre de Freddie Lounds… » soupira Will.

« Une de vos connaissances ? » grinça l'oméga agressive.

L'agent se frotta le visage, las.

« J'ai droit à ma propre page sur son site. » avoua-t-il sans détour.

« Mademoiselle Lounds a fait preuve de son indiscrétion à de nombreuses reprises concernant Will. Je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller d'être prudentes avec elle. Elle est plus retorse qu'elle ne le laisse penser. » conseilla doctement Hannibal, offrant une mise en garde qu'il savait d'avance inutile.

Il était pratiquement impossible d'éviter Lounds lorsqu'elle souhaitait s'intéresser à vous. Le psychiatre fut juste curieux de voir comment Chloe allait répliquer et espéra être présent lors de leur premier face-à-face. Cela promettait d'être enrichissant.

Lorsque le faon termina son biberon, Chloe le reposa sur la table pour ensuite caresser distraitement l'animal du bout des ongles. Se tournant vers Abigail, elle lui dit :

« S'il passe à la casserole, on l'appelle _Freddy_. »

...

* * *

...

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Je rajeunis notre cannibale préféré dans cette fic ("jeune quarantenaire" au lieu de "quasi cinquantenaire") par souci de cohérence et pour diminuer l'écart d'âge entre lui et Chloe. Inversement, j'ai volontairement vieilli Abigail afin de lui donner un peu plus d'autonomie, de maturité et de présence d'esprit.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu et vous retrouver au chapitre suivant. :)**


	3. Le Boucher de Marriottsville

**Pour celles et ceux qui me suivent sur mon autre fic, pas de panique, son écriture est toujours en cours, j'ai même laissé un petit mot sur mon profil expliquant mon interminable retard. Je peux poster la suite de Proies et Prédateurs plus facilement car j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance sous le coude.**

 **Au programme du jour, un peu de voyeurisme, une invasion de _cloportes_ , une oméga assez remontée, une nouvelle enquête et... difficile d'en dire plus sans vous spoiler, on avance doucement, mais sûrement!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre III**

 **Le Boucher de Marriottsville**

…

Si l'on pouvait reconnaître à Fredricka Lounds une qualité, c'était son sens de l'image et de la mise en scène, tout particulièrement lorsqu'elle prenait un cliché. Son travail de photographe était très souvent un régal pour les yeux, la jeune femme donnant un esthétisme rare à chacune des images qu'elle prenait, sans jamais s'embarrasser d'un logiciel de retouche.

Aussi Hannibal parcourut-il avec un œil appréciateur son article sur Chloe, où la jeune femme figurait sur différents clichés, parfois accompagnée d'Abigail. On l'y voyait menottée -lorsqu'elle avait été conduite au FBI-, conduisant sa voiture avec son amie sur le siège passager, dans sa cuisine, revenant chez elle avec le faon, offrant une étreinte rassurante à Abigail dans le salon… Nombreux instants volés et implacablement capturés par la lentille optique de l'appareil-photo de Mademoiselle Lounds.

Il y en eut un, en revanche, qui capta tout particulièrement l'attention d'Hannibal. Une photo qui devait faire enrager Chloe au plus haut point, mais d'une beauté et d'une sensibilité toute particulière. Elle et Abigail y étaient allongées sur un lit, très peu vêtues -T-shirt usés et sous-vêtements apparents- et serrées l'une contre l'autre, leurs corps parfaitement imbriqués et détendus par le sommeil profond qui les habitait. Couchées sur leurs flancs, chacune était tournée vers l'autre, mais aucune ne se faisait face. Abigail dormait, tête contre l'estomac de son aînée, un bras par-dessus la cuisse de l'autre tandis que sa main agrippait sa hanche et que ses jambes étaient recroquevillées parmi les pieds et les mollets de l'oméga agressive, dans une position fœtale qui tenait là toute une symbolique dans ses rapports avec son amie. Chloe semblait comme penchée sur elle, ses avant-bras entourant la tête de sa protégée, la tenant au plus près, contre elle. L'image était intime, sensuelle et presque érotique malgré le voyeurisme qu'elle impliquait. Cette chère Fredricka avait dû escalader le chêne qui faisait face à la fenêtre de la chambre pour prendre un tel cliché, se donnant beaucoup de peine pour un résultat proche de la perfection, figeant pour toujours le sommeil des deux omégas en quête de réconfort et la force de leur lien.

Quel dommage, en revanche, que sa plume soit si douteuse…

…

Avec la publication de l'article et des photos usurpées, les journalistes ne tardèrent pas à faire leur chemin jusqu'à sa maison. Merci à Freddie Lounds pour avoir vendu -littéralement- son adresse à ceux de son ingrate espèce. _Fouilleurs de merde et semeurs de troubles._

Depuis la fenêtre du salon, Chloe regardait la foule de journalistes se former devant chez elle, grouillant comme la masse d'insectes qu'ils étaient, des coprophages par excellence. Elle sentait la tension et l'inquiétude d'Abby à son côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda-t-elle, observant le siège qui prenait place devant la maison.

« Rien, pour le moment. » répondit Chloe, imperturbable. « Qu'ils crachent leurs inepties et s'épuisent à prêcher le faux. On vaut mieux que ça. »

Elles regardèrent les vagues d'agitation encore un moment, bien à l'abri derrière la vitre. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi renvoyait ses reflets sur les fenêtres de ce côté de la maison, Chloe savait donc que personne ne pouvait les voir depuis l'extérieur. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Abby avait raison, il leur faudrait agir à un moment ou à un autre. Ça l'agaçait déjà de se savoir constamment épiée et de voir cette bande de cloportes fouiller dans ses poubelles. De vrais porcs sans foi, ni loi. Le spectacle de cette jungle extérieure l'ennuyait, mais sortir dehors et hurler contre les journalistes n'apporteraient rien de bon, quand bien-même cela ferait un bien fou sur le coup.

Elle pouvait gérer les insultes et les quolibets, aucun de ceux-là n'était le premier à l'appeler monstre, encore moins les derniers. Ce qu'elle gérait moins, c'était les attaques indirectes et vicieuses adressées à Abby. Chloe ne l'avait certainement pas sortie du merdier créé par Shepeard et ses fantasmes grotesques pour qu'elle se retrouve prise pour cible par des gratte-papiers amoraux.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre, fatiguée de tout ce remue-ménage inutile.

…

Ses deux semaines de congés passèrent à une allure folle malgré les nuisances constantes -la plupart des journalistes ne décampèrent pas de devant chez elle _s_ \- et Chloe reprit le travail tout comme Abby reprit le cours de ses études en fac de littérature.

Au poste, l'oméga retrouva avec déplaisir les remarques vaseuses et sexistes de Doppler. Son vrai nom était Chris Brax, mais la majorité des rangers avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça car il répétait constamment ses blagues, si tant en est que son mauvais goût latent permettait de faire passer ça pour de l'humour. Mais, dans l'ensemble, le reste de ses collègues se montrèrent assez compréhensifs et lui fichèrent la paix avec l'affaire Shepeard.

Le ballet des patrouilles forestières repartit de plus bel et Chloe apprécia le calme ambiant qui régnait dans l'habitacle de son 4x4 de fonction. Toute l'équipe avait accentué les surveillances aux alentours de Marriottsville et de Woodstock à cause d'un fou de la gâchette qui devait se prendre pour Davy Crockett. Le type abattait des cerfs à tour de bras et les dépeçait grossièrement sur place -un travail de cochon de l'avis de Chloe-. Quoiqu'il en soit, la loi limitait la chasse du cerf à trois têtes par personne et par mois, un quota que le Boucher -encore un surnom fourni par Doppler- avait largement dépassé. Il avait été facile de relier chaque trace d'abattage au même homme -ou à la même femme, Chloe avait l'esprit ouvert- la faute à cette absence de soin lorsqu'il récupérait les pièces nobles du gibier fraîchement tué, laissant en pleine nature les morceaux qui ne l'intéressait pas.

Un beau salaud donc -ou une belle salope, pour ce que ça changeait-, qui n'avait strictement rien à faire de la loi ou du respect de l'écosystème dans lequel tout chasseur se devait d'évoluer en en connaissant les règles.

Si Chloe pouvait lui mettre la main dessus, cela ferait du bien à ses nerfs et embellirait considérablement sa journée.

Un petit malin avait eu la bonne idée de barioler son véhicule personnel alors qu'elle stationnait sur le parking du poste des gardes-forestiers. Pas de témoin bien sûr et les caméras de sécurité ne fonctionnaient qu'une fois sur deux - pas quand cela s'était passé donc, ça aurait été trop simple sinon-. Résultat des courses, _Bluebeard's whore_ était écrit noir sur bleu sur la carrosserie et les fenêtres de sa voiture. _Merci crétin_.

Ça allait d'autant plus jazzer quand elle reviendrait à la maison avec. _Connards de journalistes et connard de taggeur._

Mais, il faut croire qu'il existait bel et bien quelqu'un là-haut qui écoutait sa colère, car elle aperçut un cerf échoué sur le bord de la route. Elle se rangea sur le bas-côté et gara son 4x4 à une distance raisonnable de l'animal. La bête respirait encore mais n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, la balle -pas de chasse malheureusement, c'était plutôt quelque chose fait pour déchiqueter la chaire et causer un maximum de dégâts, la petite touche personnelle du Boucher- avait touché trop de vaisseaux sanguins. Elle se vidait de son sang, lentement mais sûrement. Chloe préféra lui tirer une balle dans le crâne avec son arme de service, c'était moins cruel que d'attendre le dernier souffle de l'animal. Elle récupéra son fusil de chasse dans sa voiture de fonction, avertit le poste avec sa radio et prit le chemin des bois, remontant en sens inverse la piste du cerf dans l'espoir de tomber sur l'apprenti Davy Crockett. Elle espéra juste que les coyotes ne se chargent pas du cadavre en son absence, il ferait une bonne preuve contre le suspect.

Mais, après une heure de marche, les coyotes furent une préoccupation bien moindre dans l'esprit de Chloe. Pas de Boucher à l'horizon, mais ce qu'elle eût sous les yeux -et sous le nez- l'obligea à revoir ses options. Après un instant de débâcle intérieure, elle finit par se saisir de son portable pour appeler du renfort. Et pas des moindres.

…

Will n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui et rattraper une bonne fois pour toutes ces heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient au compteur. Mais Jack ne voulait pas en démordre, pas après l'échec cuisant -au regard de son supérieur, pas du sien- de l'affaire Shepeard. Le nouveau tueur sur les traces duquel ils étaient, devait finir sa course entre les mains du FBI, quoi qu'il en coûte, y compris le sommeil -et subséquemment le bien-être- de Will. Même le Docteur Lecter avait été dérangé pour l'occasion, afin que tous puissent sauver l'honneur de la maison -et surtout celui de Jack-.

Cette réunion n'en finissait plus et son alpha de supérieur ne lâchait pas l'affaire, même avec les quelques phrases bien tournées de Lecter qui essayait de lui faire comprendre avec tact et politesse qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien tant qu'aucun élément nouveau ne leur parviendrait.

Parfois, Will admirait la patience du psychiatre, lui ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps et rongeait son frein comme il le pouvait, en s'obligeant au silence.

C'est donc avec grand plaisir qu'il décrocha son téléphone lorsque celui-ci se mit à sonner -mélodie libératrice pour ses oreilles fatiguées des jérémiades de l'autre alpha- sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui cherchait à le joindre. La moindre distraction était la bienvenue.

« _Agent spécial Graham ?_ » demanda la voix dans le combiné. « _Ici, Chloe Morris. J'aurai besoin d'un coup de main de votre part._ »

« Chloe Morris ? » s'étonna Will, avant de réaliser _qui_ se trouvait avec lui dans la pièce.

Jack fut sur lui en moins d'une seconde, prêt à lui arracher le téléphone des mains. Il avait laissé son numéro à la jeune femme lorsque lui et Lecter lui avait rendu cette fameuse visite 'de courtoisie', dans le cas où elle aurait quelques questions à lui poser, mais il le lui avait surtout donné pour faire bonne figure, sachant d'avance qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle veuille le recontacter. Will contint son supérieur comme il le put, avant d'annoncer :

« Je vous mets sur hauts parleurs. »

Il posa son portable sur le bureau de Jack et tous se réunirent autour, curieux.

« _Je suis tombée sur quelque chose durant une de mes patrouilles. Je dois avouer que là, ça sort un peu de mon domaine de compétences… Vous autres du FBI, vous n'auriez pas un taré qui fait la collection des bois de cerfs à tout hasard ?_ »

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il s'avéra malheureusement qu'elle venait de viser juste. Et pas qu'un peu. Ses mots jetèrent un froid dans la pièce.

« _Agent Graham ?_ » appela Morris, n'entendant aucune réponse de sa part.

« Vous pouvez développer ? »

Elle dut sentir le changement d'ambiance et entendre la gravité dans sa voix car elle retrouva son sérieux.

« _Je suis en pleine forêt, au Nord de Woodstock. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à accrocher des bois de cerfs sur les troncs d'arbres. Le rendu est assez glauque, mais s'il n'y avait que ça je ne vous aurai pas appelé. Quelqu'un est mort. Ou est proche de l'être. Je n'en sais rien. Mais vu la quantité de sang, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps…_ »

« Vous avez trouvé un corps ? » demanda Will, essayant de comprendre.

La jeune femme soupira.

« _Non. Seulement du sang._ »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne s'agit pas de celui d'un animal ? »

« _Ça sent le bêta. Catégorie téméraire, je dirais._ »

« Vous en êtes certaine ? » insista-t-il.

« _Vous m'excuserez la touche d'humour, mais si votre boss était là, il dirait qu'en l'état actuel des choses, je suis une habituée de l'odeur._ » ironisa Morris. Face au blanc qu'elle obtint en guise de réponse, la jeune femme comprit assez vite. « _Et merde. Bonjour à vous agent spécial Crawford._ »

« Bonjour, ranger Morris. » grinça Jack entre ses dents.

« _Tant qu'on y est, je serai ravie de faire la connaissance de toutes les autres oreilles indiscrètes._ »

La demande arracha un sourire à Will.

« Le Docteur Lecter est là, l'agent spécial Katz aussi et deux autres agents que vous ne connaissez pas. »

« _Oh. Ça en fait du beau monde._ » commenta vaguement Morris avec une vague touche d'amusement. « _Plus sérieusement, oui, je suis certaine de ce que j'avance._ »

« Quelle est votre position ranger ? » demanda abruptement Jack.

« _Approximativement à sept ou huit kilomètres de la route 125. Peut-être plus. A une vingtaine de kilomètres au Sud de la route qui mène à Marriottsville. J'ai sous les yeux des traces de pas qui vont vers le Nord_. »

« Organisez un barrage, notre homme ne doit en aucun cas s'échapper. » ordonna fermement Jack à Beverly.

« Vous pouvez le pister ? » demanda Will à Morris.

« _Sans problème._ » assura l'oméga. « _Il ne doit pas avoir plus de deux heures d'avance sur moi si j'en crois la fraîcheur des empreintes. Son pied s'enfonce beaucoup trop dans le sol et ses pas sont assez rapprochés._ _Je pense qu'il se trimballe le corps._ »

« Vous êtes armée ? »

« _Un Beretta 92 et un fusil de chasse pour gros gibier._ »

Will soupira.

« Tirez à vue d'œil. » conseilla Katz, ignorant le regard noir de Jack. « Il a un semi-automatique et ne vous fera pas de cadeau. »

« _J'ai vu._ »

« Vous n'allez certainement pas à la poursuite de ce malade. » gronda Jack. « Si la responsabilité du FBI est engagée_ »

« _J'ai appelé sur le portable personnel de l'agent Graham. Dans le pire des cas, ça ne vous sera pas imputé parce que l'appel n'est pas enregistré sur une ligne officielle._ » le coupa Morris. « _Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que l'info vient d'un anonyme. Si ça vous chante._ »

Elle savait parfaitement que Jack n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de sa sécurité, constata Will. Son supérieur ne voulait juste pas risquer de voir cette enquête être gâchée par un membre extérieur du FBI et, accessoirement, par celle qu'il avait voulu coincer sur l'affaire précédente. Il aurait dû avoir honte de son supérieur, mais il était trop las et fatigué pour cela.

« Vous êtes déjà sur ses traces, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lecter dans son dos.

« _Autant ne pas perdre de temps à bavasser sur des détails._ » acquiesça Morris. « _Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous savez sur le bonhomme._ »

« Violent et impulsif. Déjà trois meurtres à son actif. L'agent spécial Katz a raison, n'ayez pas de remord à le neutraliser. Il essaiera de vous tuer à la première occasion. »

« _Charmant_. » commenta Morris, visiblement peu atteinte par le danger auquel elle s'exposait. « _Néanmoins, s'il s'agit du même homme que je poursuis pour non-respect des quotas de chasse, je me fais moins de mouron. Le type tire comme un pied. Un autre conseil à me donner ?_ »

« Soyez prudente. » répondit le psychiatre avec son flegme habituel, arrachant un rire à l'oméga.

« _J'en prends bonne note._ » acquiesça-t-elle. « _Si vous appelez Maggie au poste de garde de Randallstown, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de vous fournir le code d'accès de ma balise. Elle émet un signal toutes les cinq minutes, donc vous serez en mesure de connaître ma position en temps réel si l'un d'entre vous pense à prendre un GPS._ »

…

Remonter la piste du suspect prit un certain temps à Chloe, qui avançait avec prudence, les sens en alerte. Il s'agissait de débusquer le type, pas de se faire débusquer par lui. Elle humait l'air de temps à autre, cherchant pardessus l'odeur du bêta blessé -ou déjà mort-, celle de l'individu auquel elle aurait à faire. L'homme devait être sacrément costaud, car il avançait d'un bon rythme malgré son fardeau et Chloe n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup réduit la distance entre eux, même avec son pas plus léger et rapide.

Elle estima que, d'ici une bonne demi-heure, elle atteindrait la route qui reliait Marriottsville au reste du monde, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Soit l'homme avait réussi à rejoindre son véhicule et s'était fait la malle depuis belle lurette, soit l'arrivée -à temps- des forces de l'ordre l'avait fait revoir son itinéraire. Il était certain que l'homme n'avait pas été attrapé, sans quoi l'agent Graham l'aurait rappelée pour la prévenir, ce qui poussa Chloe à rester sur ses gardes.

L'odeur du bêta disparu se fit soudainement plus forte, envahissant ses narines sans apporter d'autres fragrances avec elle. Elle pressa le pas et retira le cran de sécurité de son Beretta, prête à agir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Une drôle de scène, similaire à ce qu'elle avait trouvé un peu plus tôt, apparut sous ses yeux, mais à un niveau d'horreur qui dépassa largement ce qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant. Elle frissonna d'effroi à la vue du bêta ou, plutôt, de ce qu'il en restait. Partiellement démembré, ses avant-bras et ses mollets lui avaient été retirés et le cadavre gisait, assis contre un arbre dans un espèce d'écrin de verdure fait de fougères et de mousses, installé comme dans un fauteuil. L'arbre, contre lequel le corps avait été placé, arborait les morceaux de bras arrachés à l'homme, de la même manière que les bois de cerfs avaient été greffés sur les autres arbres.

 _Ce type est un sacré taré_ , songea Chloe, observant le corps exposé dans un simulacre de rite chamanique.

Ce fut probablement ce qui diminua son degré d'attention quant à ce qui l'entourait. Une rafale de balles s'abattit soudainement et elle ne dut sa survie qu'au manque de précision de son assaillant. Elle avait raison, il tirait comme un pied. L'oméga se précipita derrière un tronc d'arbre, son cœur battant à lui rompre les côtes. Une nouvelle rafale s'écrasa à deux mètres d'elle, les balles se fichant dans un autre arbre. Comment le gars avait réussi à abattre autant de gibier en étant aussi nul, cela demeurait un mystère aux yeux de Chloe, qui s'extirpa de son abri de fortune pour tirer à l'aveuglette, espérant faire sortir l'homme de sa cachette à défaut de savoir où il se trouvait. Elle le repéra aisément et reconnut un fusil d'assaut entre ses mains, un semi-automatique à trois coups, avant de se remettre à couvert.

Une série de rafales s'abattit à nouveau et puis plus rien. Chloe jeta un œil à l'homme et le vit prendre la fuite. Elle courut à son tour, tentant de se rapprocher pour le neutraliser mais, sans son fardeau, l'homme était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et gagna une avance considérable. Trop loin pour son Beretta et sachant d'avance qu'elle ne le rattraperait pas, Chloe se saisit de son fusil de chasse, l'arma et ajusta sa visée. Le type ne courrait pas aussi vite que le gibier qu'elle avait l'habitude de chasser, elle pouvait l'avoir. Une centaine de mètres les séparait et les bois denses ne l'aidèrent pas, elle loupa son premier tir.

Grognant, elle inspira profondément pour se reconcentrer avant d'expirer tout l'air de ses poumons et d'appuyer une seconde fois sur la gâchette. Elle le toucha à la cuisse et il trébucha, s'échouant au sol sous la douleur et la force de l'impact, mais se releva aussitôt pour reprendre sa course, au grand damne de Chloe qui le perdit de vue alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les bois. _Il courrait vite l'animal…_

Avec une telle blessure, il n'ira pas bien loin et, avec un peu de chance, les coups de feu échangés attireront d'autant plus vite le FBI et ses agents. Des cris et des aboiements de chiens se firent entendre et Chloe les héla -même en sachant qu'il l'avait pistée via sa balise- :

« Par ici ! »

Une troupe d'agents déboulèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent et la garde-forestière leur indiqua la direction prise par l'homme et le très probable état de sa jambe. Une équipe partit aussitôt à la traque du suspect tandis qu'une autre restait sur place. Chloe avisa Graham, Lecter et l'ennuyant Crawford.

« Il vous a laissé un petit cadeau. »

…

Après deux jours de chasse à l'homme, plus d'une centaine d'agents mobilisés pour les battues et beaucoup de chance, le FBI fut en mesure de mettre la main sur le Boucher. L'homme, un alpha faible d'une quarantaine d'année, leur avait donné bien du fil à retordre, leur échappant par deux fois et ce, même avec sa patte folle. Le type avait erré un moment dans ces bois qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, brouillant les pistes et n'hésitant pas à poser quelques pièges faits de bric et de broc pour ralentir la progression des forces de l'ordre. Ils perdirent sa trace durant six heures et Chloe s'était dit qu'il avait dû réussir à se faire la malle d'une manière ou d'une autre, jusqu'à ce que l'un des chiens ne retrouve sa piste -par pur hasard, il fallait l'avouer-. Mais les grands projets d'investigations du FBI furent contrecarrés lorsque l'homme fut retrouvé.

Mort.

La blessure par balle avait fait beaucoup de dégât et la course effrénée de l'alpha n'avait pas aidée. A défaut de pouvoir se soigner correctement, l'homme avait fini par se vider de son sang.

Par courtoisie -et probablement parce que quelqu'un le lui avait demandé-, Chloe fut conviée par l'agent spécial Crawford à venir assister à l'une de leur réunion afin de mettre en commun les informations dont chacun disposait. De l'avis de Chloe, il s'agissait surtout de fournir au FBI tout ce qu'elle et son équipe avaient pu amasser à propos du Boucher. N'était pas venu le jour où l'agence nationale reconnaîtrait la notion de _partage_ …

On lui présenta les agents Price et Zeller, deux bêtas à l'humour douteux -mais aucun n'atteignait le niveau de son collègue, Doppler-.

L'agent Katz était aussi de la partie, ainsi que Lecter.

Tous étaient réunis dans l'une des salles d'autopsie des locaux du FBI, devant les corps de ce qui avaient été Clark Spencer, dit le Boucher, et Jess Malkorv, sa dernière victime en date. A la droite de Chloe, un Will Graham éreinté semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. L'homme avait une tête à faire peur. Le regard de travers que lui renvoyait constamment Crawford n'aida pas non-plus Chloe à se sentir à son aise. L'oméga se contenta de lui rendre une expression mauvaise chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses yeux, mais s'abstint de prononcer tout commentaire qui pourrait envenimer la situation.

Elle préféra reporter son attention sur le trio Zeller, Katz et Price alors qu'ils fournissaient les derniers détails apportés par l'autopsie des deux cadavres.

« Les amputations réalisées sur Malkorv sont post-mortem. Spencer l'a saigné alors qu'il était encore vivant, d'où la grande quantité de sang retrouvée sur la première scène. » expliqua la bêta en blouse blanche.

« On a retrouvé les pieds ? » demanda Crawford, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

« Non. »

« Il a dû les jeter ou les enterrer quelque part. »

« Il doit y avoir une troisième scène. » le contredit Graham. « Il ne s'est pas donné autant de peine à les enlever juste pour les abandonner à la forêt. Il voulait s'en servir pour achever son œuvre. »

« Il se prenait pour un artiste ? » lui demanda Chloe, sceptique.

« Plutôt comme un genre de sorcier. Spencer voulait honorer la nature et ce qu'elle apporte, conclure un pacte avec elle pour en tirer une force spirituelle. » lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle pencha sa tête de côté alors qu'elle se remémorait les carcasses de cerfs retrouvées ces derniers jours. Son expression se fronça. Ça ne collait pas.

« Quelque chose vous interpelle. » fit remarquer Lecter.

Chloe affronta son regard curieux, jaugeant l'alpha blond avant de répondre :

« Il a fait de la boucherie avec les cerfs, juste pour prendre leurs bois et un peu de viande. » Elle observa le corps du bêta, retraçant l'entaille nette qui ornait son cou alors qu'on l'avait égorgé comme du gibier. Le tracé était propre et dénué d'hésitation. « Il est nul à la chasse, littéralement. Il a abattu les animaux n'importe comment. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il a fait à cet homme. »

Elle désigna le corps d'un mouvement du menton, sans se défaire de sa moue dubitative.

« Il semble plus habitué à devoir ôter la vie humaine qu'animale. » répondit le psychiatre, l'agent Graham hochant la tête à ses mots.

« Il a tué quatre personnes en dix jours, avec la même méthode et une efficacité remarquable. Combien de cerfs avez-vous retrouvé ? »

Chloe fit le compte mentalement.

« Vingt-deux. »

« Et il s'est amélioré dans sa technique ? »

« Pas vraiment. » le détrompa-t-elle, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. « Mais il a augmenté sa taille de calibre. »

« Donc, il a _essayé_ de s'améliorer. » se corrigea l'agent Graham. « De les tuer plus vite. Mais sans succès. »

« Avec son manque de précision, ça n'a strictement rien changé. Il aurait pu m'abattre sans problème dans la forêt, mais ses tirs ne m'ont même pas frôlée. » rappela Chloe.

« Vous, en revanche, vous ne l'avez pas loupé. » commenta l'agent Katz, relevant le drap qui couvrait Spencer pour mettre en évidence la plaie ronde laissée par le passage de la balle. « Avec une blessure pareille, il était condamné à mourir en l'absence de toute aide médicale. »

« Je suis pourtant certaine de ne pas avoir touché l'artère principale. » tenta de comprendre l'oméga, s'approchant du corps pour y jeter un coup d'œil investigateur.

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait. » acquiesça la bêta. « Mais beaucoup de vaisseaux ont été déchirés au passage de la balle. Vous l'avez eu à quelle distance ? »

« Entre 120 et 130 mètres, je dirais. »

« Joli tir. » conclut l'agent, avant de recouvrir le corps avec le drap.

Crawford darda sur Chloe un regard perçant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle exprime du remord ou s'excuse. Il n'en fut rien. Elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde désolée de ce qui était arrivé à l'homme.

« Ne croyez pas que je vais me morfondre pour lui. » l'avertit la jeune femme d'un ton sans appel. L'alpha n'apprécia pas du tout et ouvrit la bouche pour proférer des choses désagréables à entendre, mais elle le coupa : « Il avait le choix. »

Crawford fulmina, mais ce qui la marqua le plus, fut l'attention de Lecter sur sa personne, la couvant d'un regard intense et… curieux. Elle ne fut pas sûre d'apprécier ce soudain intérêt pour elle.

« Même le dernier des imbéciles aurait compris qu'une telle blessure nécessitait des soins d'urgence. Il a préféré crever seul que de se retrouver sous les verrous. Quand on sait ce qui arrive aux alphas faibles en prison, le choix est vite fait. » se défendit-elle. « Je suis même étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas donné la mort avant. Ça aurait été moins douloureux. »

« La gloire du guerrier mort au combat, sans doute. » expliqua le psychiatre, opinant du chef aux mots de l'oméga.

« Se tuer l'aurait fait paraître impuissant. » glissa simplement Graham à son côté, pas plus affecté qu'elle par la situation. « Cela aurait été inacceptable, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour être plus fort. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vais pas m'émouvoir du sort d'un type qui a essayé de me tuer. »

« Tout comme vous ne vous êtes pas préoccupée du sort de Shepeard. » cingla Crawford, cherchant ouvertement l'oméga agressive.

Ses poings la démangèrent, mais frapper une des hautes figures du FBI ne lui apporterait rien de bon, alors elle s'abstint. Elle valait mieux qu'un alpha incapable de contenir sa propre colère.

« Quand ma propre vie est en jeu, je réplique sans état d'âme. Avec l'aval de la loi en prime, ça s'appelle de la légitime défense. » lui rétorqua-t-elle avec cynisme. « Être une oméga ne me donne pas moins de droit que vous. »

Cela ne fit nullement décolérer l'agent du FBI, mais Chloe en tira au moins la satisfaction de lui avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied. L'alpha ne dit pas un mot de plus, trop peu habitué à voir une oméga lui tenir tête avec autant de sang-froid. Elle savoura sa petite victoire et décida d'en rester là -pour cette fois- et reprit la discussion là où elle avait été laissée, sans tenir compte de l'attitude figée des bêtas, ni du sourire complaisant et poli du psychiatre. Graham avait juste l'air de n'en avoir rien à foutre.

« Il est possible que les coyotes se soient chargés de la paire de pieds manquants. » proposa-t-elle.

La phrase eut le mérite de tirer les agents de leur léthargie.

« Possible. » acquiesça Katz.

« Ça, ou des chiens errants. » surenchérit Price, visiblement ravi du changement de sujet.

« Mais s'il a eu le temps d'en faire une troisième scène, il y en a peut-être encore des traces. » soupçonna Zeller.

« Et nous avons la chance de connaître quelqu'un qui connaît bien la zone. » commenta -presque avec entrain- le psychiatre. C'était à se demander si le type était amusé ou ennuyé de la situation, son visage à l'expression froide et polie était difficile à lire.

Chloe soupira à l'idée qu'elle allait encore devoir y mettre du sien pour le compte du FBI.

…

« Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi vous êtes aussi de la partie ? »

La confiance de Chloe Morris était une chose rare et difficile à acquérir.

« Un second avis n'est jamais de trop. » se contenta de répondre Hannibal, sans prendre offense de la question, alors qu'ils marchaient côte-à-côte et que Will traînait la patte derrière eux, évoluant parmi les arbres et foulant l'humus du sol.

Un oméga agressif est toujours méfiant de nature, d'autant plus lorsque son vis-à-vis est un alpha. Il avait gagné l'entrée de sa maison grâce à sa cuisine, mais obtenir son amitié allait demander plus que des petits plats dans des tupperwares.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, observant brièvement Will.

« Je ne savais pas que le FBI avait pour habitude de mettre une laisse à ses limiers. »

« Will n'a pas besoin de laisse, seulement d'un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer de temps à autres. »

« Une oreille attentive. » comprit Chloe, faisant acquiescer le psychiatre.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu avant que la jeune femme ne se stoppe pour se retourner vers Will et l'interpeller :

« Vous comptez agir comme ces gamins boudeurs encore longtemps ? Je ne suis pas là pour vous emmener en balade mais pour trouver une fichue paire de pieds grâce à ce qui vous sert de cervelle. »

Ils attendirent tous les deux que l'autre alpha n'arrive à leur hauteur et, devant le soupir léger qu'il poussa, l'oméga insista :

« Tout comme vous, j'aurai préféré passer mon dimanche matin à paresser au lit. Si vous y mettez du vôtre, on en aura fini avant midi -avec un peu de chance-. Alors creusez-vous les méninges et dites-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »

Will la considéra avec une légère animosité. L'homme n'aimait pas être bousculé et s'il s'était autant éloigné, c'était parce que la compagnie de l'oméga le mettait mal à l'aise. Cela, Hannibal pouvait aisément le deviner. L'agent était comme un livre ouvert pour lui. Il suffisait de se pencher sur les lignes de son visage pour lire ce qui agitait les tréfonds de son âme.

« Je réfléchis mieux quand je suis seul. » marmonna Will.

« Navrée de vous imposer ma compagnie. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je… »

« Je sais. Je vous taquinais, c'est tout. »

Ils restèrent un moment à se faire face, avant qu'Hannibal ne se décide à briser la glace.

« Si rien n'a été trouvé lors des battues, c'est peut-être que notre homme a réalisé son œuvre avant de faire celle avec le reste du corps. »

« C'est possible. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. »

« Nous sommes à quinze minutes à pieds de là où j'ai trouvé le sang, je peux vous y conduire si ça peut aider. » offrit aimablement l'oméga, tentant de faire la paix avec Will.

L'agent acquiesça et ils prirent la direction de la première scène. Chloe possédait un sens de l'orientation assez développé, constata Hannibal, presque fier de cette nouvelle créature qu'il avait trouvée. Elle et Will étaient des éléments très prometteurs, chacun à leur manière.

« Vous auriez fait une alpha terrible. » commenta vaguement Will.

Un rire échappa à Chloe et son expression se fit un brin nostalgique.

« Mon père me disait la même chose quand j'étais petite. »

« J'ai lu dans votre dossier ce qui lui est arrivé. Ça n'a pas dû être facile. »

« J'ai fait comme j'ai pu. » déclara tranquillement l'oméga. « Et vous ? »

La question fit relever son visage à Will et il croisa le regard de la jeune femme l'espace d'une seconde. Ce fut amplement suffisant pour qu'il y voit quelque chose qui le troubla. Il se renfrogna légèrement et détourna le regard.

« Un ivrogne au foie cirrhosé. » expliqua-t-il abruptement. « Plus un géniteur qu'un père. »

« Difficile de regretter ceux que l'on n'a jamais aimé. Et vous, Docteur Lecter ? »

Elle avait plus de flair qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre mais, aux vues de son objectif, il fit un effort, d'autant plus lorsque Will parut lui aussi intrigué par sa réponse.

« J'ai perdu mon père quand j'étais jeune. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et les deux autres n'insistèrent pas.

« Le mien m'a légué sa passion pour la chasse et la forêt. Même en sachant ce que j'étais, il m'a toujours encouragée à faire ce qui me plaisait. » sourit Chloe d'un air apaisé. « Je suppose que je lui dois aussi mon mauvais caractère. »

Bientôt, ils atteignirent les arbres portant les bois de cerfs, laissés en l'état. Will demanda un peu d'intimité pour se plonger dans son propre esprit, ce que respectèrent Hannibal et Chloe, prenant un peu de distance, à une vingtaine de mètres de l'agent.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda poliment le psychiatre à la jeune femme tandis qu'ils patientaient.

« Demandez toujours. »

Il avait envie d'entrapercevoir à nouveau ce qui se tapissait derrière ses yeux ternes et méfiants. Cet éclat farouche et mordant.

« Si Abigail n'avait pas été là, auriez-vous tout de même tué Shepeard ? »

Il avait prononcé les mots avec son habituelle courtoisie, mais l'oméga se hérissa à leur entente, le dévisageant sans comprendre où il voulait en venir -ou sans avoir la volonté de le comprendre-. Il attendit patiemment une réponse mais, comme celle-ci ne vint pas, il poursuivit :

« L'os était suffisamment aiguisé avant qu'elle n'arrive. Pendant tout ce temps vous auriez pu sortir de là en défaisant le cadenas comme vous l'avez appris à Abigail. Mais vous êtes restée et vous vous êtes fabriqué une lame. »

Elle l'étudia durement, l'évaluant avec prudence avant de darder brièvement son regard sur Will -perdu dans son propre esprit-, estimant ses propres chances de se débarrasser d'eux avec succès. Il aima ce regard, calculateur et prédateur. D'eux trois, elle était la mieux armée et la plus aguerrie sur ce type de terrain. Techniquement, elle avait l'avantage. L'idée l'effleura et peut-être même qu'elle la considéra, mais sa morale et son sens du devoir étaient encore trop forts pour qu'elle cède à ce genre de tentation. Aussi, il cessa ce petit jeu, ravi d'avoir eu la réponse escomptée malgré le fait qu'elle n'eût prononcé aucun mot.

« L'affaire est close. Aucun de ces éléments ne peut jouer contre vous désormais et je n'ai nulle volonté d'en faire mention au FBI. » la rassura-t-il, cherchant à lui voler quelques miettes de sa confiance. « Mais je trouvais que la question méritait d'être posée. Ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue thérapeutique. »

Elle le regarda suspicieusement.

« Quel genre de psychiatre êtes-vous exactement ? »

« Le genre qui vous veut du bien. »

Son expression était dubitative, mais se défroissa de secondes en secondes, signe qu'elle le croyait lorsqu'il disait ne pas vouloir évoquer cette vérité avec le FBI.

Will choisit ce moment précis pour revenir, dépité, mais avec une idée en tête.

« Il n'y a rien ici que je n'ai pas déjà vu. »

« Vous voulez voir l'autre scène ? » proposa Chloe, ennuyée par l'annonce.

« Non. » L'agent la considéra longuement, sans jamais accrocher son regard, cherchant le moyen le plus correct de lui formuler une demande délicate. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un odorat assez développé. »

La garde-forestière le dévisagea prudemment, pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Seulement pour ce qui est de savoir à qui j'ai à faire. » tempéra-t-elle.

Ce genre de capacité était le propre des omégas agressifs. Cette sensibilité accrue permettrait à l'individu de mieux évaluer le danger auquel il s'expose et, dans une plus grande mesure, d'évaluer ses partenaires potentiels pour mieux choisir les meilleurs éléments. Un alpha faible n'avait aucune chance de s'attirer les faveurs de cette catégorie d'oméga, à l'instar d'un alpha conquérant ou possessif, voire marginal si ce dernier possédait une assez bonne lignée. Si l'on s'abaissait à des termes plus canins, l'on pouvait dire qu'un oméga agressif recherchait avant tout un alpha doté d'un bon pedigree.

« Et dans le cas présent ? » insista l'agent.

Chloe soupira.

« Je peux peut-être capter la fragrance du bêta si on se trouve à une moindre distance de là où ses pieds ont été laissés. Mais je ne garantis rien. »

« Bien. » agréa Hannibal. « Reste à savoir quelle direction prendre. »

L'oméga consulta d'un œil la boussole intégrée à sa montre.

« La seconde scène est au Nord-Ouest de celle-ci. Nous venons du Sud-Est et j'ai trouvé le dernier cerf au Nord-Est… »

« Ne reste que le Sud-Ouest à explorer. » compléta Will sans entrain.

Entre lui et Chloe, Hannibal allait devoir la jouer serrée pour que chacun se révèle sous son véritable jour sans que l'un n'influence l'autre. Un loup sous une peau d'agneau et un chat domestique aux griffes aiguisées, voilà qui s'annonçait être une bien étrange équipe s'il parvenait à rallier les deux à sa cause. Il les contempla alors qu'ils avançaient parmi les arbres, s'imaginant combien la chasse pourrait être plaisante avec eux à ses côtés. Et il ne douta pas que chacun aurait son propre gibier de prédilection.

Il vit Chloe inspirer profondément et à intervalle régulier, obligeant son odorat à capter une nouvelle source de l'odeur du bêta, autre que celle laissée par la flaque de sang de la première scène. Si l'oméga ne diffusait pas un parfum aussi entêtant, Hannibal aurait pu faire fonctionner son propre nez pour retrouver la trace des pieds manquants, mais la voir traquer cette odeur pour eux était bien plus divertissant. Presque excitant.

Quel dommage qu'ils ne soient pas sur la piste d'un individu bien vivant et pas seulement sur celle des morceaux laissés par un autre, cela aurait été plus attrayant. Mais, avec un peu de patience envers ses deux poulains, cela pourrait venir. Il se demanda juste lequel des deux sera le plus difficile à convaincre, lequel aura le carcan le plus difficile à fracturer.

Will avait son sens aigu de la justice, mais n'avait que peu d'estime pour les convenances et était doté d'un esprit très ouvert. Sans parler de son don d'empathie qui le faisait chaque jour embrasser un peu plus sa part la plus sombre.

Chloe avait trop de considération pour le regard des personnes admises dans son environnement proche. Elle ne cherchait pas l'acceptation, mais la reconnaissance d'autrui envers ce qu'elle était et envers ses capacités. Un frein non négligeable qui la poussait à ignorer sa propre soif de violence, malgré le fait qu'elle semblât posséder un goût prononcé pour celle-ci. Elle avait franchi plus de pas que Will, avait commis ses crimes plus ouvertement, mais s'obstinait à nier ce qu'elle était vraiment.

L'agent spécial se questionnait sur ses propres motivations et se dévoilait prudemment, doucement mais sûrement. Chloe flanchait, libérant de temps à autres le fauve pour relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses barreaux. Mais, à chaque pas en avant, elle en faisait aussi un en arrière, remettant la bête en cage et consolidant la geôle de son esprit. Pas par peur d'être un jour dévorée, mais par méfiance envers ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement. Laisser sa fureur libre et sans chaîne.

Hannibal décida que ces deux-là ne rencontreraient le réel visage de l'autre que lorsque chacun aurait achevé sa transformation. Voir l'autre évoluer avant lui ou elle pourrait altérer ce changement, le faire cesser. Et si tel était le cas, Hannibal devra se défaire de celui ou de celle qui restera derrière, bien qu'il aimerait ne pas avoir à le faire.

Son examen s'acheva lorsque Chloe s'immobilisa pour inspirer l'air à grande goulée. Elle bifurqua légèrement de leur chemin initial et les deux alphas la suivirent. Ils atteignirent un semblant de clairière, tapissé de fleurs blanches et violettes, des actées à grappe et des hyssopes géantes.

Là, placé avec maintes précautions au centre du grand carré d'herbe, un cerf gisait, pattes repliées sous son corps massif, comme s'il dormait. Les mouches et autres insectes nécrophages commençaient doucement à faire leur œuvre sur le cadavre en décomposition partielle. Sur la tête couchée du cerf, mâchoire inférieure posée à plat sur le sol, trônaient les deux pieds manquants, s'imbriquant dans le crâne de l'animal depuis la moitié du mollet et faisant figure de ramures, étranges bois faits de chair et d'os qui partaient avec grâce vers l'arrière.

Hannibal épousa le tableau de son regard, admirant l'œuvre simple et pleine de prestance parmi son écrin de pétales indigo fanés et de bouquets immaculés. Cet artiste-là avait eu un style appréciable. Sa dernière œuvre était, en tout point, parfaite.

...

* * *

...

 **Si quelqu'un pouvait avoir la gentillesse de me préciser si la cohérence et la clarté de cette fic fonctionnent (ou non) ou si certains points sont à revoir… je ne dis pas non, car le manque (l'absence) de retour me chagrine un peu et me laisse dans un certain flou. Même si ce chapitre a été écrit l'été dernier, ça correspond à une certaine quantité de travail et d'heures, sans parler des nombreuses relectures effectuées ces derniers temps. Je sais que le rythme de publication laisse grandement à désirer de par sa lenteur, mais je fais au mieux.  
**

 **Merci de me suivre encore, salutation aux nouveaux lecteurs et je vous souhaite plein de belles choses d'ici le prochain chapitre! ;)**


	4. Une invitation

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici venu le quatrième chapitre ! On passe un cap assez important dans celui-ci, sachez-le. Réponse à** _ **Fan**_ **et sa review renversante en fin de chapitre ;)**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent sur mon autre fic, sachez que j'ai bien avancé sur l'écriture du prochain chapitre, je pense être en mesure de le publier d'ici le weekend prochain. Patience donc, on y vient !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous chers** **lecteurs et** **chères lectrices !**

* * *

 **...**

 **Chapitre IV**

 **.**

 **Une invitation**

 **...**

Plus qu'un rapport à rendre et s'en était fini de sa collaboration avec le FBI. Chloe pressa le pas le long des couloirs de l'agence nationale, elle avait hâte de retourner chez elle pour s'accorder une pause après son dimanche tumultueux. Elle avait mieux à faire que de chasser des bouts de cadavres cachés dans les bois.

Elle fit son possible pour ne pas croiser l'agent Crawford et son visage constamment contrarié, filant à l'anglaise une fois la paperasse remise. Elle accéléra à la vue du hall où se trouvait la sortie, mais rebroussa brusquement chemin en y apercevant l'insupportable alpha. Dans sa hâte, elle fit moins attention et percuta quelqu'un.

Une main sûre la retint par l'avant-bras -plus par réflexe que pour l'empêcher de basculer en arrière- et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser, elle reconnut la personne dans laquelle elle venait de foncer.

« Docteur Lecter ? » souffla-t-elle, surprise. « Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. J'étais un peu pressée. »

Il avait sur le dos l'un de ses innombrables costumes trois pièces et son visage lisse arbora une expression de discrète satisfaction lorsqu'il la reconnut. Ses yeux fixes demeurèrent sur elle et Chloe eut la désagréable impression qu'il voyait en elle avec une acuité presque surnaturelle.

« Mademoiselle Morris. » la salua-t-il poliment, relâchant enfin sa prise sur son avant-bras. L'homme avait une sacrée poigne. « Vous évitez quelqu'un peut-être ? Jack ? »

Elle opina du chef.

« On ne peut rien vous cacher. »

Cet alpha-là pouvait se montrer intelligent d'une manière presque terrifiante. Elle avait envie d'écourter la discussion mais il semblait que le psychiatre n'était pas de cet avis.

« Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous amène ? »

« Le rapport sur la paire de pieds. » expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

« Et vous voilà pressée de repartir avant que votre chemin ne croise celui de Jack. » conclut-il d'un air entendu, son léger accent roulant sur chaque mot. « Je comptais me servir un café avant de partir, souhaitez-vous vous joindre à moi ? »

Elle le dévisagea curieusement.

« Si vous acceptez, je consentirai à vous indiquer une autre porte de sortie. »

« Vendu. » abdiqua-t-elle rapidement, préférant passer quelques minutes en compagnie de cet alpha-là plutôt que de l'autre.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une salle de repos déserte et se laissa offrir ledit café, observant les manières étranges et distinguées du psychiatre. Elle se sentait comme un chat de gouttière à ses côtés.

Ils burent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce Lecter ne fasse remarquer d'un ton poli :

« Vous semblez épuisée. »

« J'ai un certain nombre d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. » confia-t-elle. « Mais rien à voir avec votre affaire. »

Elle préféra prendre une gorgée de son café, se brûlant presque la langue, plutôt que d'affronter son regard ouvertement curieux. Le plus vite sa tasse sera finie, le plus vite elle pourra décamper.

« Ma compagnie vous ennuie. » observa-t-il tranquillement. Elle le regarda sans oser le détromper. « Est-ce l'oméga qui se méfie de l'alpha ? Ou est-ce autre chose ? »

« Je me méfie de tout le monde. » rectifia-t-elle, sur la tangente.

Il était clair qu'il lui voulait quelque chose, mais quoi…

« Après ce que vous avez vécu, la prudence est une réaction tout à fait naturelle. » tempéra Lecter.

Il tournait autour du pot et elle n'aimait pas ça. Son visage imperturbable était impossible à lire et elle avait beau prendre de discrètes inspirations, son odeur corporelle ne lui fut d'aucun indice. Cet alpha avait une maîtrise parfaite et son parfum demeurait ténu, empêchant toute identification par son nez pourtant aguerri.

« Vous comme moi savons que ce n'est pas ça. » souligna Chloe, resserrant sa poigne sur son gobelet sous la tension exercée par sa méfiance. Le regard inexpressif du docteur passa aussitôt sur sa main et elle regretta de ne pas avoir plus de contrôle.

« Votre nature est une chose rare que peu ont eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieux. » avoua-t-il sans se cacher, alors qu'il revenait à son visage.

« Qui parle ? Le psychiatre ou l'alpha ? »

« C'est toujours la question. » se contenta de répondre Lecter, sans perdre de sa retenue. « Mais sachez que je ne me permettrai rien d'impoli. »

« Je l'espère pour vous. » le mit-elle en garde.

« Ma curiosité vous froisse. » constata-t-il.

« Personne n'a envie de jouer les monstres de foire, moi la première. »

« Si c'est l'impression que je vous laisse, je me dois de m'excuser. » offrit poliment l'homme. « Ce n'était guère mon intention. »

« Et quelle était-elle, au juste ? » le questionna Chloe, le ton mordant.

« J'essayais d'orienter la discussion de telle sorte que je puisse vous inviter à dîner. »

La réponse lui coupa sa répartie. Elle le dévisagea avec surprise, se sentant soudainement idiote de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour prendre une inspiration étonnée, mais elle demeura muette, incapable d'arranger ses mots de manière cohérente.

« En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. » précisa le psychiatre, se voulant rassurant. « Will sera également présent. »

« Quand ? » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, trop surprise pour songer à refuser immédiatement.

Lecter sembla ravi de sa réponse.

« Demain soir. Mais, si vous avez quelque chose de prévu, il est toujours possible de reporter. »

« Non, je… » commença-t-elle à dire, avant de se reprendre. « Je n'ai rien de prévu, mais je vais quand même devoir décliner l'invitation. Il est hors de question que je laisse Abigail seule à la maison. »

« Les journalistes vous importunent toujours ? »

Il était définitivement trop perspicace à son goût.

« Ça n'arrête pas. » acquiesça-t-elle. « D'autant plus après ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière. »

« Dans ce cas, vous pourriez emmener Mademoiselle Hollows avec vous. » proposa-t-il aimablement, lui coupant de nouveau toute possibilité de réponse négative. « Un couvert de plus ne fera pas grande différence. »

Elle songea qu'un couvert de moins non-plus, mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une rustre et la perspective d'un repas fait par les mêmes mains qui avaient confectionnées cette délicieuse omelette, avait de quoi séduire. Elle se tortura l'esprit durant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, réticente mais vaincue.

« Très bien. Va pour demain soir alors. »

...

Il avait prévu un carpaccio de joues de bœuf pour l'entrée, quelques cailles dorées au four avec un gratin de légumes de saison accompagné d'œufs pochés dans du vin pour le plat principal, un simple café gourmand pour le dessert. Et alors qu'il venait de mettre au frais son bœuf finement tranché et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'occuper de ses cailles, le téléphone sonna.

Un peu tard pour un démarchage téléphonique ou un appel de courtoisie, il supposa donc qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses invités du soir. Will ou Chloe. Abigail, avec une moindre chance.

Un morceau de conversation houleuse lui parvint alors qu'il décrochait, vite interrompue par la voix claire de la seule oméga agressive qu'il connaissait à ce jour.

« _Docteur Lecter ?_ »

« Mademoiselle Morris. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Quelqu'un pouffa et Chloe rabroua vivement la personne qui se montrait si indiscrète à son côté.

« _Excusez mon collègue, il n'a jamais su se tenir._ » Elle chassa l'importun avec quelques mots agacés et proches de l'inconvenance, avant de revenir à lui. « _Je suis désolée de vous appeler à cette heure-ci, mais j'ai eu un contre-temps et j'ai peur d'arriver à une heure assez tardive ce soir…_ »

Elle semblait réellement embêtée par la gêne occasionnée et cette politesse lui plût. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les gens rudes et discourtois.

« Si vous ne pouvez faire autrement, il n'y a rien à blâmer. »

« _Vous croyez que l'agent Graham accepterait de passer prendre Abby à la faculté ? Ça m'éviterait un détour et je serais rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas seule._ »

Il entendit le désagrément et la reluctance dans sa voix tout comme il devina à quel point il lui en coûtait de lui demander ce service.

« Je suis sûr que cela ne le dérangera pas. » acquiesça-t-il.

« _Bien_. » souffla l'oméga à l'autre bout de la ligne. « _Si toutefois je tarde trop, commencez sans moi. Je ne sais pas encore quand j'arriverai à me libérer, mais je ferai au mieux._ »

Elle raccrocha après l'avoir correctement salué et remercié.

Soit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir ce cher Will avant de poursuivre l'élaboration du repas de ce soir.

Trois heures plus tard, l'agent du FBI discutait tranquillement avec Abigail au salon tandis qu'il prenait son temps en cuisine pour achever les derniers préparatifs. Le contact semblait bien passer entre les deux et Hannibal y entrevit un possible début de relation, basée sur une curiosité réciproque. Abigail était une oméga indépendante, la catégorie qui souffrait le moins du poids des phéromones alphas, bien qu'elle tende à se faire passer pour une oméga soumise, catégorie plus répandue et acceptée par les mœurs actuelles et qui éveillait moins les soupçons chez ses pairs. La timidité apparente de la jeune femme n'était juste qu'un voile fin qui masquait sa volonté de discrétion. Un épervier caché sous les plumes d'un moineau. Il ne fut pas surprenant que l'oiseau de proie puisse s'entendre avec le loup en éveil, ils avaient tous les deux la même retenue vis-à-vis du monde extérieur, vivaient reclus et cachés dès que les plus basses exigences sociales le permettaient. L'une se terrant dans l'ombre du chat quand l'autre s'enterrait dans ses propres ténèbres.

Hannibal devrait néanmoins se méfier de son influence sur le devenir de Will. Même l'alouette est douée d'un chant trompeur et son cadet ne devait en rien se détourner de son destin, peu importe de quelle sirène provenait l'appel.

Ils patientèrent ensemble jusqu'aux environs de vingt-et-une heure, échangeant quelques banalités agréables et faisant plus ample connaissance, malgré l'inquiétude croissante qui était palpable chez la jeune femme. La quatrième chaise demeurant vide, les yeux d'Abigail tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas trop s'attarder sur l'absence tangible de sa protectrice. Et alors que son regard dérivait vers la place vacante, son téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa poliment et décrocha.

« Chloe ? »

Dans le combiné, la voix lointaine et grésillante de l'oméga agressive résonna.

« Non. On t'a attendue. »

Abigail écouta religieusement son amie avant d'informer les deux alphas, tout en gardant l'autre jeune femme en ligne :

« Elle a fini, mais elle doit passer par le poste pour se laver et se changer. »

« Si cela l'arrange, elle peut venir directement. » offrit courtoisement le psychiatre. « Je ne vois aucun problème à ce qu'elle emprunte l'une de mes salles de bain. »

Abigail reporta la proposition et il y eut quelques secondes de battement avant qu'elle n'opine du chef.

« Elle arrive dans moins d'une demi-heure. » leur apprit-elle, alors qu'elle raccrochait.

Fort de cette annonce, sa dernière invitée arriva vingt minutes plus tard et c'est d'un pas mesuré qu'il atteignit sa porte d'entrée pour lui ouvrir. Sur le seuil, se tenait effectivement Chloe, échevelée, habillée de son pantalon d'uniforme et d'un débardeur sale où quelques traces de sang et de terre persistaient, un sac de change à la main. Son visage fatigué lui offrit une moue embêtée.

« Dure journée ? » avisa Hannibal, évaluant sa tenue d'un rapide coup d'œil, devinant les blessures potentielles qui s'accommodaient avec les bras couverts de bleus de l'oméga.

« Vous n'avez pas idée… » soupira-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Venez. » l'invita-t-il à l'intérieur, se mettant de côté pour lui libérer le passage.

Ils firent un rapide crochet par le salon, où Abigail vint aussitôt s'enquérir de l'état de son amie, affrontant d'un regard désolé et triste les marques de coups, la saleté et le sang qui entachaient la silhouette gracile et fière de l'autre oméga.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, adoptant un ton prudent, pas sûre de si elle souhaitait réellement savoir.

« Délit de fuite. » expliqua brièvement Chloe. « Un abruti qui nous a donné du fil à retordre avec les collègues. Mais maintenant c'est réglé. »

Après un hochement de tête rassuré, Abigail relâcha son aînée et laissa le psychiatre l'emmener à sa suite à l'étage supérieur.

Chloe se montra inhabituellement docile, éreintée par sa soirée mouvementée, et accepta de se laisser guider jusqu'à l'une de ses salles de bain impeccables dont il ne se servait que rarement. Lorsque son regard passa sur le dos de la jeune femme, il remarqua la peau abîmée de ses épaules que son débardeur ne pouvait masquer. Il effleura les multiples éraflures du bout des doigts, arrachant un frisson douloureux et surpris à l'oméga.

« Si vous le voulez, je pourrais m'en occuper une fois votre toilette terminée. Vous pourriez avoir besoin de quelques points. » offrit-il aimablement, alors qu'elle se tournait lentement pour le jauger.

Face à son regard terne toujours aussi méfiant, il ajouta :

« J'ai été chirurgien avant de devenir psychiatre. Je vous promets que mes mains sont restées sûres malgré les années ».

La lueur de prudence vacilla dans ses yeux et elle acquiesça.

« Sentez-vous libre de prendre les serviettes rangées sous le lavabo. » lui laissa-t-il pour seule consigne, avant de refermer la porte de la salle d'eau pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. Il alla chercher son nécessaire dans son bureau et revint patiemment attendre devant la porte close, écoutant le ruissellement de l'eau qui résonnait à travers les murs.

Chloe était quelqu'un de rigoureux et doté d'une efficacité militaire. En moins de cinq minutes, elle fut prête et héla le médecin -qu'elle pouvait probablement sentir depuis l'autre pièce-, l'autorisant à la rejoindre. La pièce entière embaumait l'odeur douce de l'oméga mêlée au sang, un parfum qui l'enchantait, proche de celui qu'il avait capté à l'hôpital, penché sur son corps engourdi de sommeil. Il en prit quelques délicieuses inspirations avant de faire un pas de plus. Devant le lavabo, Chloe l'attendait, lui exposant son dos alors qu'elle n'avait revêtue qu'un pantalon noir et un soutien-gorge élégant, l'observant d'un œil dans le reflet du miroir. Il s'approcha pour examiner les plaies de son dos.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il sortait une compresse et de l'alcool de son nécessaire. Elle frémit de douleur quand il commença à nettoyer sa peau meurtrie.

« Un arbre puis le sol en béton. » murmura Chloe sans lâcher son reflet du regard, surveillant ses moindres gestes d'un air farouche. Elle était en position de faiblesse devant un alpha, il était normal qu'elle soit sur ses gardes.

« Vous vous êtes battue. » fit-il remarquer.

« Et j'ai gagné. » compléta Chloe. Elle aurait rayonné de fierté si elle n'avait pas été aussi exténuée.

Les blessures n'étaient pas très belles, mais rien de grave ni d'irréparable.

« Quelques strips et un ou deux points devraient suffire. » indiqua-t-il par politesse, avant de s'atteler à sa tâche.

« C'est vous le médecin. » abdiqua dans un souffle l'oméga, délaissant sa propre férocité.

Il posa les quelques bandes adhésives sur les plaies mineures puis se saisit d'une pince, d'une aiguille et d'un fil. L'odeur de la douleur flotta dans l'air lorsqu'il piqua pour le premier point et la réplique qu'il allait prononcer mourut bien avant d'avoir atteint ses lèvres.

C'était maigre et furtif, mais ça le frappa avec la puissance d'une vague gigantesque déferlant sur la grève.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il put _la_ sentir. Sentir _qui_ elle était. La fragrance entêtante et emmêlée dans celle du sang frais, qui s'était taillée un chemin jusqu'à ses narines. Le parfum absolu, parfait et indomptable, aussi sauvage que familier. Celui de la chaleur et du confort. Le seul effluve capable de venir exciter aussi intensément les capteurs sensibles de son nez, de déclencher une réaction en chaîne jusqu'à faire sonner une alarme dans son palais mental, ouvrant les portes d'une pièce qu'il s'était résolu à voir toujours close.

Son masque se fissura le temps d'une seconde, encaissant le choc, et il fut chanceux que l'oméga eût détourné le regard à ce moment précis.

Elle sentait tout ce à quoi il avait depuis longtemps renoncé. _Une compagne_.

Et une plus que potentielle s'il en croyait son odorat aiguisé.

La peau sous ses doigts fut un brusque appel tentant et violent. Il préféra y enfoncer une seconde fois l'aiguille que de s'autoriser le moindre geste importun. _Elle_ ne devait pas savoir. Pas maintenant.

En moins d'une seconde, tous les rouages de son esprit s'ajustèrent alors qu'il revoyait ses plans en conséquence, calmant cette euphorie malvenue qui lui encombra la poitrine d'une manière désagréable.

La chose était improbable compte-tenu de la différence d'âge et de leurs positions sociales respectives, mais tout alpha qu'il était, il s'avoua sans honte qu'une oméga agressive était le minimum auquel il s'était attendu, en dépit de la lignée hasardeuse dont elle était issue, loin de la noblesse de son propre rang. La rareté même de son statut balayait la majorité des critères qu'il avait pu avoir lorsqu'il avait considéré la question avec sérieux. Il étudia ses options alors qu'il se savait déjà avoir pris une décision.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il la laisse quitter son giron, pas avec tout ce potentiel qu'elle recelait, tant comme partenaire de chasse que compagne. Et Hannibal l'aurait sous ces deux facettes, c'était une promesse.

Il acheva les soins avec l'aisance de l'habitude, apposant un large pansement sur chaque zone lésée. Il captura une dernière fois l'image de son buste presque entièrement dévêtu, de son ventre lisse aux rondeurs de ses seins, mémorisant la chute discrète de ses reins, les pointes osseuses de sa colonne vertébrale, les constellations de taches de rousseur parcourant la peau claire du sommet de ses épaules, sa taille étroite et ses cheveux encore humides, mèches frisonnes ramassées en un chignon lâche. Proche de l'Artémis qu'avait sculpté Léocharès. Il enferma toutes ces images et l'odeur subtile dans cette nouvelle pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir avant d'en refermer les portes avec plus de soin qu'à l'accoutumée, conservant ces reliques bien à l'abri dans le palais de son esprit.

De retour au présent, il quitta la salle de bain après avoir obtenu la promesse qu'elle ne retirerait pas les fils elle-même et qu'elle laisserait faire un professionnel ou bien repasserait le voir si l'occasion se présentait.

Il retrouva la compagnie de ses deux autres convives à l'étage du dessous et trouva Will plus serein qu'à son habitude, moins sur le qui-vive. Abigail allait peut-être poser problème s'il voulait ouvrir les yeux -et l'âme- de l'agent du FBI sur son sombre dessein. Et, maintenant que Chloe avait revêtu une importance nouvelle, le psychiatre comprit qu'il allait devoir jouer plus finement que d'ordinaire.

Lorsque l'oméga agressive les rejoignit, il se complaignit avec plaisir dans son costume d'hôte modèle et amena l'entrée pour enfin entamer ce repas qui n'avait que trop tardé. Il revit cependant son jugement lorsque la plus jeune des omégas céda à son aînée la place qu'elle avait précédemment occupée, alors qu'ils attendaient tous l'arrivée de Chloe. Hannibal, qui présidait comme à son habitude, eut la satisfaction d'avoir Will à la place du bras droit et de trouver l'oméga agressive sur sa gauche. Abigail avait choisi d'elle-même de prendre la place la plus éloignée, à la gauche de Chloe, permettant au plan de table de revêtir la hiérarchie qu'Hannibal entrevoyait dans son esprit.

Il surveilla l'odeur de l'oméga agressive tout au long du repas et ne retrouva pas la délicieuse fragrance qu'il avait brièvement captée. Il était fort probable qu'elle retienne son parfum naturel et identitaire, de la même manière que lui le faisait. La pointe de douleur qu'elle avait ressentie et la fatigue avaient fait vaciller son contrôle l'espace d'un instant, ce qui expliquait de la façon la plus probable qu'il ne l'ait jamais senti ainsi auparavant.

« Vous êtes-vous décidées à propos du faon ? » demanda Will, alors que les assiettes se vidaient progressivement.

« Il ne s'appellera pas Freddy. » sourit Abigail, un amusement non-feint se peignant sur ses traits.

« Sa patte s'est bien remise, il pourra remarcher d'ici la semaine prochaine. » expliqua à voix basse Chloe, légèrement éteinte suite à sa journée, avant de se tourner vers le psychiatre. « C'est délicieux. »

Il acquiesça, ravi de savoir qu'une fois de plus elle appréciait les _bonnes choses_. Ce bœuf-là avait été assez incorrect et il prévoyait un veau récalcitrant pour le prochain repas qu'il prendrait en compagnie de l'oméga. Elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et il y veillerait personnellement.

Ce soir-là, il laissa filer l'oméga agressive hors de son foyer, avec pour acquis quelques morceaux supplémentaires de sa confiance et une proximité suffisante qui lui accorda le droit de l'appeler _Chloe_. Il lui avait offert son propre prénom en retour.

Elle le salua en pensant ne pas le revoir avant longtemps. Hannibal savait déjà de quelle manière il croiserait sa route dans les prochains jours et tourmenterait un peu plus Will par la même occasion.

…

Cette _œuvre_ -là était différente des autres. Il le sut avant même de se glisser dans la peau de l'autre.

Will frissonna d'appréhension face au tableau mortel et champêtre, une femme couronnée d'un entrelacement de branches d'arbres dont deux pointes, similaires à une ramure, dépassaient. Attachée au tronc d'un cèdre, une jupe de feuilles séchées s'étendaient de son bas-ventre jusqu'à ses chevilles, tandis qu'une flèche lui perçait la poitrine, la laissant choir dans une posture fière et macabre, perdue au beau milieu des bois.

Le Ripper avait changé de style, mais il s'agissait indéniablement de lui. Will en était intimement persuadé.

Jack rappela les agents déjà présents sur le terrain, laissant son limier au silence et à son imprégnation de la scène macabre. Il retira ses lunettes, inspira les lourds effluves alphas que l'homme laissait toujours derrière lui lorsqu'il s'était particulièrement investi dans la construction de son tableau. Le poids conséquent des phéromones le fit froncer du nez, l'odeur était plus dense que tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu sentir sur _ses_ scènes de crime. Celle-là devait avoir eu un motif très particulier.

Il lança le métronome, compta jusqu'à trois et laissa le temps remonter.

La femme apparut devant lui, ligotée et à ses pieds tandis qu'il s'affairait à la confection de sa couronne. Elle devait mourir après avoir été sacrée, pas avant. Sinon ce serait tuer une simple personne, cela n'aurait rien eu du symbole qu'il voulait en faire.

« _Je ne t'ai pas choisi par hasard._ » dit-il à la victime, alors qu'elle geignait un peu plus fort, s'acharnant contre ses entraves sans réussir à les entamer. « _Tu es telle que j'ai voulu concevoir cette œuvre. Tu en es un maillon, mais pas le plus important et, comme j'attache beaucoup de soin au moindre détail, tu devais être aussi belle, forte et sauvage que mon idée l'a conçu._ »

Il avait longuement choisi parmi un grand nombre de femelles alphas et il avait été assez exigent afin de donner un rendu le plus proche possible de la perfection. Même en sachant qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas. Ce n'était pas son but.

« _Tu n'es pas comme les autres._ » s'adressa-t-il encore à sa victime, sourd à ses cris alors qu'il se penchait sur elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, c'était une bonne chose. « _Tu n'es pas le motif, mais le support._ »

Elle se battit pour sa vie jusqu'au dernier moment et il fut ravi d'enfoncer la flèche jusque dans son cœur, passant la pointe de fer entre deux côtes et perçant la chair en un seul coup. Précis et mortel.

« _Tu es une déclaration._ » donna-t-il pour seule explication, avant de hisser le corps contre l'arbre pour l'attacher et l'arranger comme il se devait. « _Le premier acte d'une cour en bonne et due forme, de la part d'un alpha, adressée à un oméga._ Une _oméga._ »

…

« Il essaie de séduire une oméga ? » répéta Jack, sans cacher son scepticisme.

« Oui. » répondit Will, devinant d'avance combien la discussion allait s'annoncer longue. Son supérieur semblait avoir bien du mal à le croire.

« Le Chesapeake Ripper ? » insista Jack. « Tu en es certain ? »

« Oui. » répéta-t-il avec lassitude.

« Ça change considérablement la donne. »

Il acquiesça.

« Il vient de s'annoncer. Une fois que sa cible aura pris connaissance de son message, il commencera les démonstrations de force et les offrandes. »

« Et en plus il est vieux jeux… » se lamenta presque Jack. « Une idée de qui il courtise ? »

« Une oméga qui lui a fait forte impression. » supposa Will, il voyait difficilement quel genre de personne pouvait susciter autant d'intérêt chez le Ripper.

« C'est pour cela qu'il s'est senti obligé de marquer son territoire ? »

« Les phéromones délivrent toutes sortes de message. Dans l'absolu, il nous est impossible en tant qu'alphas d'en capter la subtilité. Parce que le message ne nous est pas adressé. »

« Il nous faut un oméga… » râla Jack. « Et quel oméga accepterait de venir renifler une scène de crime pour nous ? »

Il sembla qu'il trouva la réponse sans même que Will n'eût à la lui suggérer. Son expression se renfrogna et il annonça sans entrain :

« Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de celle-là… »

…

 _C'était une très mauvaise idée._

Elle avait laissé Abby à la maison, toujours assiégée par une horde de journaliste dont les rangs ne dégrossissaient pas -c'était même plutôt l'inverse…- et tout ça, grâce à cette foutue Freddie Lounds et son article sur ses derniers ' _exploits_ '. Cette femme était soit suicidaire, soit absolument inconsciente du danger qu'il y avait à provoquer ainsi une oméga agressive. Sans parler des quelques alphas -voire un ou deux bêtas- en quête de sensation forte, qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de la poursuivre dès qu'elle mettait un pied dehors et qui rôdaient constamment autour de la maison.

Impossible d'obtenir un rendez-vous chez son médecin habituel et devoir se confronter à un inconnu ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi à cran. Il ne lui resta plus qu'une seule solution pour se défaire de ses sutures : demander poliment à celui qui les avaient faites.

Après avoir laissé une batterie de consignes à Abby et enclenché l'arrosage automatique pour dégager le passage et se frayer un chemin avec sa voiture parmi la foule trempée qui persistait à camper devant chez elle, elle conduisit jusqu'à Baltimore pour atteindre le cabinet de Lecter.

 _Hannibal_ , se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

Ce nom sonnait étrangement, même quand elle le prononçait dans son esprit. Mais il lui semblait impromptu et impoli de persister à l'appeler par son nom de famille, particulièrement si le psychiatre la nommait désormais par son prénom.

L'homme était méticuleux, Chloe était certaine qu'il aurait à son cabinet tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour retirer les points.

Elle pénétra dans un bâtiment à l'architecture ancienne et prit place dans la salle d'attente confortable et déserte. L'heure du déjeuner approchant, elle supposa que le docteur était avec son dernier patient de la matinée. Elle prit son mal en patience et n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que des pas ne se rapprochent du seuil et qu'un oméga rondouillard -pour ne pas dire obèse- ne passe la porte du cabinet, lançant un regard craintif et suspicieux à Chloe avant de s'épancher en remerciements auprès d'Hannibal qui tenait la porte ouverte.

« Nous nous reverrons dans deux semaines, Franklin. » dut insister poliment le psychiatre pour que l'homme décampe enfin.

Chloe le regarda partir avec une moue dubitative. Il empestait l'oméga soumis qui avait tenté quelques avances phéromonales. _Honteux_.

« Vous devez avoir une patience de fer pour réussir à supporter ça. » fit-elle remarquer, un brin nonchalante.

Le visage d'Hannibal se tourna enfin dans sa direction et il lui sembla que son expression se décontracta légèrement. Mais ça n'était peut-être qu'une impression.

« Bonjour à vous, Chloe. » la salua-t-il avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer.

Le cabinet était à l'image de son propriétaire. Sobre et élégant, mais avec une bonne dose de prestance et une pointe de quelque chose de froid, presque austère dans son confort luxueux et rectiligne.

« Vous êtes venue pour retirer vos fils, je suppose ? »

Question vaine, il devait déjà savoir que c'était le cas. Cet homme était trop courtois pour être honnête.

« C'est bien ça. » acquiesça-t-elle tout de même, marchant dans la pièce alors qu'elle l'étudiait, avisant l'immense bibliothèque murale qui couvrait l'étage supérieur. Elle se stoppa en son centre, à distance égale entre deux fauteuils. « Sauf si ça tombe mal pour vous. »

« Pas du tout. Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous cet après-midi. » la détrompa-t-il. Elle ne sut quoi faire de son regard légèrement insistant sur elle, ça la dérangeait autant que ça lui plaisait -ce qui était aussi un sentiment dérangeant-. « Installez-vous et mettez-vous à l'aise. » lui dit-il, désignant l'un des fauteuils d'une main.

Elle s'y assit prudemment, le regardant se retourner pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Des compresses, une pince et une paire de ciseaux. Il revint vers elle avec son matériel fraîchement désinfecté et déposé sur un petit plateau.

« Si vous voulez bien vous dévêtir. » lui demanda-t-il de son habituel ton poli.

Elle retira sa veste, se débarrassa de son débardeur et offrit son dos à cet alpha auquel elle souhaita pouvoir faire confiance. Il posa le plateau sur une petite table adjacente et n'eut aucun regard déplacé sur elle. Elle apprécia son professionnalisme et ne dit rien lorsqu'il examina ses blessures, frôlant sa peau du bout des doigts.

« La cicatrisation se fait correctement. Je vais pouvoir retirer les points. »

Il prit la pince et les ciseaux, défaisant les fils un-à-un et les retirant avec application. Il épongea quelques gouttelettes de sang à l'aide d'une compresse et lui refit un pansement pour la route, sans commettre un seul geste importun ou faire un commentaire douteux. Rares étaient les alphas capables d'une aussi bonne conduite en sa présence, elle était plus que satisfaite d'avoir fait la rencontre de celui-ci, même si son attitude la déroutait un peu.

« Merci… » dit-elle, lorsqu'il revint devant elle pour récupérer le plateau. « …Hannibal. »

Peut-être qu'elle ne s'y ferait jamais, à ce nom. Mais, il apparut que la mention de son prénom provoqua un léger sourire sur le visage du psychiatre. Elle regarda le pli étrange de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau sous son expression naturelle et contenue. Ses yeux accrochèrent finalement les siens et elle y décela quelques nuances étonnantes d'un brun-rouge, proche de la couleur du vin… ou de celle du sang, noyées parmi la couleur fauve de ses iris.

L'étrangeté de la situation passa sur elle sans qu'elle n'ose y faire quoique ce soit. Elle se tenait dans ce fauteuil, assise sur le cuir sombre, sans sa chemise ni son débardeur, s'exposant sous les yeux de cet alpha tiré à quatre épingles et doté de curieuses manies, se sentant à la fois menacée et en sécurité. Une tension qui n'était pas là durant les minutes précédentes, s'installa entre eux, captivante et inconfortable.

Cet homme l'intriguait. Probablement autant qu'elle l'intriguait lui. Une espèce de fascination réciproque et prudente, comme deux prédateurs qui se tourneraient autour, se jaugeant de manière courtoise, sans chercher à intimider l'autre, seulement séparés par la méfiance envers l'inconnu.

Debout, il était en position de force, mais elle ne se sentait nullement réduite ou écrasée par le poids de son regard, malgré qu'elle soit assise dans le fauteuil. Ils n'étaient pas égaux, dame nature s'était depuis longtemps chargée de la distribution des rôles et rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Il lui laissa l'impression de pouvoir enfin contempler le revers de la pièce sur laquelle elle se trouvait, de pouvoir voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté comme lui pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait du sien, alors qu'ils s'étudiaient mutuellement, avec la curiosité de ce qui est nouveau et inhabituel.

Peut-être qu'elle inspira un peu plus fort et tendit son cou vers le haut, dans l'espoir d'enfin parvenir à capturer les tréfonds de son parfum identitaire. Peut-être qu'il en fit de même et se pencha imperceptiblement, à la frontière de son espace vital. Peut-être cela était-il vain et bien trop étrange de se toiser comme des aliénés tout en continuant à humer l'air ambiant.

Mais à aucun moment elle n'eut envie de détourner son regard, ou qu'il ne détourne le sien, trop fascinée et happée par l'intensité de l'échange.

Le charme se rompit dès l'instant où son téléphone sonna. Le contact visuel se rompit et elle enfila son débardeur à la hâte avant de récupérer dans son sac son téléphone qui hurlait du ACDC comme un forcené, le faisant taire alors qu'elle décrochait, conservant un œil prudent sur Hannibal.

« Chloe Morris. » s'annonça-t-elle. Elle avait décroché sans regarder de qui venait l'appel. En entendant la voix dans le combiné, elle reconnut rapidement son interlocuteur. « Agent Graham, il y a un souci ? »

L'agent du FBI lui expliqua vaguement le cas sur lequel il travaillait, mais tout ce qu'elle retînt fut :

« _Vous voulez que je vienne renifler un cadavre ?_ »

La question lui échappa, encore sonnée par la tension des minutes précédentes et interloquée par la demande. L'homme sembla embêté au bout du fil et lui expliqua plus clairement la situation. Sa gêne était palpable. Elle finit par accepter, prenant l'agent en pitié. Un de ces quatre, le si peu qu'elle possède de bonté la perdra…

Au moment où elle raccrochait, le téléphone du psychiatre bipa. Hannibal récupéra l'objet sur son bureau et lut rapidement le message. Après une poignée de secondes, il déclara :

« Si vous êtes aussi mandée à North Tract, je serais ravi de vous y conduire. »

Elle le dévisagea avec prudence avant d'acquiescer lentement, l'étrange impression de marcher sur des œufs la tenant au ventre. Chacun récupéra ses effets et ils prirent ensemble la direction du petit parking qui jouxtait le bâtiment. Hannibal jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à sa voiture et au bariolage qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître malgré ses nombreux efforts. Il eut le tact de ne faire aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

Ils ne se parlèrent que très peu durant le trajet.

Lui semblait à son aise et, elle, elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa gêne à chaque nouveau kilomètre. L'habitacle embaumait l'odeur d'alpha et la proximité de l'autre ne l'aida pas à se focaliser sur autre chose. C'était désagréablement inhabituel et curieusement tolérable, même pour elle qui prenait toute approche comme un signe d'agression dès qu'elle était sur les nerfs. Et elle l'était, sur les nerfs. Mais la présence à son côté n'importunait pas ses instincts les plus primaires et l'incitait à un calme prudent, précipitant une multitude de questions dans son esprit.

Chloe fut soulagée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à North Tract et dut réfréner son envie de se précipiter hors de la voiture pour prendre une inspiration d'air frais, ça n'aurait pas été très correct de sa part. Alors elle ouvrit sa portière et sortit de l'habitacle avec une lenteur forcée.

Elle regretta aussitôt de ne pas être restée bien à l'abri derrière les vitres du véhicule. Dès que l'air extérieur s'infiltra dans ses poumons, sa respiration se bloqua et elle se figea sur place, momentanément incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

Quel que fut l'alpha qui était venu ici, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il y avait dans l'air, la fragrance lourde et écrasante d'un mâle alpha au sommet de sa puissance, elle irradiait sur toute la zone, masquant tout le reste et s'imposant à elle durement. La seconde inspiration que prit Chloe fut affreuse, presque douloureuse, l'odeur était brute, celle de quelqu'un qui venait de marquer son territoire et elle ne comprenait pas que toutes ces personnes puissent se trouver là sans avoir à en souffrir comme elle en souffrait. Cela s'imposait à son nez avec ténacité, l'empêchait de nier l'identité de son propriétaire et la rendait terriblement confuse.

Un long frisson dévala son dos, remontant de ses dernières vertèbres jusqu'à sa nuque pour éclater sous son crâne.

Parce qu'au-delà du simple et terrible marquage olfactif, elle pouvait reconnaître le parfum identitaire d'un alpha compatible, l'odeur d'un compagnon potentiel, quand bien même elle n'avait jamais rien senti de tel.

La stupeur lui coupa le souffle avec la force d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, lui tordant les tripes au passage. Elle s'en sentit désorientée et manqua de vaciller, un mélange de crainte, d'excitation et de violence se ruant dans ses veines alors qu'elle retenait un haut-le-cœur dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle aurait été percutée de plein fouet par une voiture que l'effet aurait été le même.

Elle demeura debout et hagarde sans savoir quoi faire, refusant de faire le moindre pas en avant ou de fuir, tétanisée par le choc et le poids de cette odeur qui engorgeait maintenant tout son être.

Il fallut l'ombre d'Hannibal sur elle pour que Chloe reprenne pied. Le psychiatre la dévisagea avec curiosité, probablement incapable de comprendre la réelle raison de son mal-être.

Elle s'empêcha d'expirer bruyamment et, devant la question muette de l'alpha, elle marmonna :

« Juste… _Deux minutes_. »

Et elle refusa de croire que sa voix était sortie aussi tremblante, maudissant sa propre faiblesse et son contrôle instable. Il ne dit rien et s'éloigna d'un ou deux pas. Elle lui offrit un hochement de tête reconnaissant et ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à se concentrer et s'interdisant de porter sa main à son nez pour inspirer sa propre odeur. Elle ne faillirait pas, il en était hors de question. Elle pouvait le supporter, elle _devait_ le supporter.

Quand ses paupières se soulevèrent à nouveau, elle regarda les alentours pour la première fois et prit conscience des différents agents de terrain en plein travail, le long de la route et en contrebas, à l'orée du parc naturel de North Tract. Et puis elle avisa le corps de l'alpha morte, toujours attachée à son arbre, livide et sereine. Aucune des personnes présentes n'était l'émetteur du parfum affreusement entêtant et elle sut d'emblée, alors que ses yeux retraçaient la ligne solide de la flèche qui s'enfonçait dans la chair du macchabée, que celui à qui il appartenait était aussi celui qui lui avait laissé ce drôle de cadeau -parce qu'elle n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il en s'agissait d'un-.

Son regard tomba sur la mine fatiguée de l'agent Graham et le visage toujours renfrogné de Crawford. Il lui sembla que les deux alphas l'observaient depuis son arrivée.

 _Fais chier_.

…

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Petit point important à comprendre et sur lequel la distinction n'est pas toujours évidente : cette histoire de parfum identitaire, qu'il faut bien différencier de l'odeur et des phéromones. Dans toute omegaverse qui se respecte, chaque individu est en mesure d'émettre des phéromones, sortes de messages chimiques qui se captent par le nez, mais qui ne sont pas des odeurs. Elles sont ici majoritairement sexuelles et/ou liées à un rapport de dominance, mais peuvent aussi couvrir toute une palette de messages différents. Les odeurs, quant à elles, sont bien celles que l'on définit en tant que telles en tant normal. L'odeur d'une personne comprend généralement différentes odeurs, celles de la peau, des cheveux, de la transpiration, etc. et comporte également pour une part les odeurs de l'environnement dans lequel on vit. Le parfum identitaire, ici, est quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel et, surtout, de contrôlable pour certains personnes (sans regard sur leur dynamique). Grossièrement, on pourrait dire que c'est l'odeur, la fragrance naturelle d'une personne, qui lui est propre et donc unique. Ça reviendrait presque à donner une odeur à l'âme, car c'est littéralement l'identité olfactive de quelqu'un. Dans cet univers-ci, la maîtrise de son parfum identitaire n'est pas rare, mais ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose de courant. Chloe masque le sien d'ordinaire, de même qu'Hannibal et d'autres personnages, ce qui explique également pourquoi notre oméga agressive n'est pas en mesure de reconnaître Hannibal dans l'odeur et les phéromones laissées par le Chesapeake Ripper et ce, malgré son odorat plutôt aiguisé. Il en va de même pour Will, qui côtoie pourtant le psychiatre régulièrement.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver au prochain.**

 **Réponse à Fan :**

Merci, merci, merci pour cette review ô combien encourageante ! Me voilà rassurée sur certains points. J'ai même envie de dire : « Alerte ! Lectrice génialissime en vue ! » ;) Dur dur de faire de l'omegaverse sans tomber dans les clichés outrageants qui l'accompagnent, tout en respectant les règles et principes de ce genre de fic. Je suis heureuse et rassurée d'apprendre que je ne tombe pas là-dedans. A l'ère du « Balance ton porc » et du « Me too », j'avoue avoir eu quelques réticences à poster sur le sujet… J'aime à penser qu'homme ou femme (ou même autre), on ne doit jamais être réduit(e) à un rôle « physiologique » et que, même si l'on n'est pas basé sur le même modèle anatomique (qui nous cause parfois une inégalité physique), l'équité et l'égalité de l'esprit primeront toujours, peu importe le sexe, le genre, les origines et les croyances de chacun. C'est en tout cas l'espoir que je nourris. :)

J'ai eu beaucoup d'hésitation sur la manière dont j'allais construire le personnage de Chloe. Il me fallait quelqu'un d'indépendant et d'assez fort mentalement (surtout pour faire face à Hannibal), qui peut avoir des difficultés avec les autres et qui, comme tout le monde, a eu ses propres obstacles à surmonter. Quelqu'un qui sait que sa place sera toujours remise en question mais qui tient malgré tout à faire face, sans jamais avoir la volonté de faire bouger les choses. Elle n'accepte pas les codes de la société dans laquelle elle évolue, mais elle fait quand même avec.

Encore mille merci pour ta review qui m'a regonflée à bloc pour la suite, porte-toi bien et au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles !


	5. Savoir reconnaître ses propres appétits

**Hello ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !  
**

 **Voici venu le chapitre 5 de Proies et Prédateurs. Au programme du jour, une visite de courtoisie et une sortie nocturne.**

 **Un grand merci à vous pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Je vous retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes et j'en profite pour vous rappeler que je réponds directement par MP à celles et ceux qui possèdent un compte (pensez donc à checker vos messages sur votre profil, vous pouvez même me répondre si l'envie vous en prend) ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre V**

 **Savoir reconnaître ses propres appétits**

 **...**

« Vous allez bien ? » lui demanda gentiment l'agent Graham.

Par chance Crawford sembla plutôt réticent à l'idée de rester à proximité, préférant prendre à part Hannibal pour discuter un peu.

« Non. » répondit abruptement Chloe, presque en colère contre lui. Après tout, si elle était là, c'était de sa faute.

 _Quel merdier… Vraiment._

Elle prit sur elle et soupira longuement. Le plus vite se sera fait, le plus vite elle quittera cet endroit maudit et l'odeur qui en embaumait les moindres recoins.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir exactement ? » se renseigna-t-elle, s'obligeant à adopter une attitude professionnelle sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle était trop perturbée pour réussir à se composer un visage vide de toute émotion.

Graham tiqua sur son malaise évident, mais ne dit rien à ce propos. Elle l'en remercia mentalement.

« Quel message il adresse. »

Chloe manqua de lâcher un rire nerveux et se contenta de déglutir difficilement.

« C'est une parade. » dit-elle, les mots sortants de sa bouche malgré les tiraillements durs de ses cordes vocales. « Une démonstration de force pour s'annoncer. »

« En tant que prétendant ? »

Elle ricana.

« Vous croyez _vraiment_ que ce type-là est du genre à demander la permission ? C'est un conquérant. De ceux qui ne souffre d'aucun refus. »

« Quoi d'autre ? » insista l'agent.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait étranglé l'agent du FBI, juste pour qu'il arrête avec ses questions.

« C'est un alpha d'un gros calibre qui se déclare à un ou une oméga, une promesse de sexe, de sécurité, d'un lien solide et de gosses à tout va, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ?! » s'énerva-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Il leva ses mains en signe de paix et elle s'excusa brièvement pour son léger éclat. Ce parfum la mettait à fleur de peau et elle avait horreur de ça.

Elle soupira, encore.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais ni vous, ni Hannibal, ni votre supérieur, ne faîtes le poids. Je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel et pourtant je peux vous assurer que j'ai croisé bien des alphas dans ma vie. La violence, le contrôle et le pouvoir qu'il y a ici, c'est aussi terrible que magnifique et j'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas l'avoir senti. »

Ce qui était plus vrai que la vérité elle-même. Jamais elle n'aurait mis un pied ici, si elle avait su ce qui l'y attendait.

Il acquiesça, compréhensif.

« Navré. »

« Trop tard pour l'être. » souffla-t-elle. « Vous devez vous attendre à trouver d'autres cadavres dans les prochains temps, ça n'est que le premier coup de canon. »

Une déclaration de ce genre s'arrêtait rarement à un seul cadeau et, vu l'allure de celui qui se tenait-là, d'autres présents tous aussi macabres étaient à prévoir.

Graham n'en fut pas vraiment surpris.

« Même en ignorant le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une cour, le FBI sait que ce ne sera pas un cas isolé. »

Elle empêcha la stupeur d'atteindre son visage et se restreignit à une expression neutre qui se tordait de temps à autres.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est le Chesapeake Ripper. » l'informa l'agent Graham, sans comprendre la crispation soudaine qui envahit la garde-forestière. « Il y en aura toujours d'autres. »

 _Le Chesapeake Ripper… Il manquait plus que ça…_

…

« Tu penses que c'était pour toi ? »

Abby essayait de rester rationnelle et Chloe l'en remercia, parce qu'elle n'arrivait définitivement pas à l'être. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette journée infernale. Elle était rentrée chez elle dès que le FBI n'avait plus eu besoin d'elle, fuyant la présence olfactive et dérangeante de _l'autre_. Postées devant la fenêtre du salon, les deux omégas regardaient l'agitation qui envahissait toujours la rue et bloquait l'entrée du jardin.

« Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un pur hasard… »

Et elle espérait que ce soit le cas.

« Et si le FBI te rappelle sur cette affaire ? » insista son amie avec une inquiétude non feinte.

Dehors, la houle des journalistes était de plus en plus forte, lui donnant le mal de mer. Mais il était aussi possible que cette nausée tenace ne vienne des dernières constatations de cette fin d'après-midi. Elle ferma ses yeux durement, essayant de chasser l'impression de tournis et le goût persistant de la bile.

« C'est peu probable. » s'entendit-elle dire, essayant de tempérer les craintes d'Abby et de se rassurer dans un même temps. « J'ai bien fait comprendre à l'agent Graham qu'il n'était pas question que je revienne jouer les chiens renifleurs pour eux. »

L'oméga indépendante acquiesça, avant de venir s'appuyer contre son épaule, en quête de réconfort, tout en offrant sa présence apaisante à son aînée.

« Si Will te la promit… » murmura-t-elle.

Chloe tiqua sur le prénom de l'agent spécial.

« _Will_ ? » sourit-elle avec ironie, adressant un regard amusé au sommet du crâne d'Abby et acceptant les bras qui agrippèrent sa taille dans une étreinte douce.

Son amie hocha lentement la tête contre son épaule, froissant le tissu de son T-shirt, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« On peut aussi parler d' _Hannibal_ si tu préfères. » taquina gentiment Abby.

Chloe reposa sa tête contre celle de sa cadette avec un rictus ennuyé, brossant sa joue contre ses cheveux fins et sombres.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Alors il n'y a rien à dire sur Will. » contra Abby, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'elle se laissait un peu plus aller contre elle.

…

Dire qu'il était satisfait aurait été en deçà de ce qu'il en était vraiment. Ce n'était pas de la joie -il y a longtemps qu'il n'en ressentait plus-, mais un étrange mélange d'autosuffisance, d'ego bas et de fierté orgueilleuse. D'avoir vu son visage se décomposer sous le poids de la réalisation, d'avoir senti toute la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à garder l'esprit clair, d'avoir entendu les frémissements de sa respiration, presque des halètements. D'avoir lu le désarroi et la fièvre dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait pris une première inspiration de son véritable parfum.

Elle y avait été plus que réceptive et sa réaction avait été une réponse à la hauteur des efforts qu'il avait dû fournir lors de cette chasse. Il avait déjà hâte de la prochaine.

Mais, chaque chose en son temps.

Avec ses nouveaux objectifs, son emploi du temps s'était considérablement alourdi. Gagner la confiance de Chloe, l'amitié de Will et développer les appétits de chacun, requéraient un tact infini et une patience de fer. Le moindre faux pas, la moindre maladresse pouvait faire se rompre la tasse, et la porcelaine était une chose fragile, qui devait être manipulée avec délicatesse et prudence. Il serait dommage de se retrouver avec un service à thé ébréché ou incomplet.

Il devait bousculer Will, mais les occasions manquaient. Il savait que l'homme avait fait quelques pas durant l'affaire Bluebeard, mais depuis, l'agent du FBI n'avait fait que stagner, faute de sollicitation extérieure et ce, même avec le présent qu'il avait laissé à l'intention de Chloe, l'amazone qu'il avait abattue pour elle.

Il lui fallait y remédier, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il avait une visite de courtoisie à rendre à un chat sauvage dont le mordant lui manquait déjà. De sa voiture, il fendit la foule de curieux et de journalistes comme Moïse avait fendu la mer des Joncs, les deux pans de l'océan se rejoignant une fois le véhicule passé. Il s'extirpa du calme confortable de l'habitacle et ignora les appels qui résonnèrent dans son dos, sachant d'avance que la plupart des personnes massée sur le trottoir se disperseraient dans la soirée.

Cette chère Fredricka Lounds avait eu la bonne idée de venir prendre quelques clichés de sa dernière performance et, pour son plus grand plaisir, du trouble de l'oméga agressive dépêchée sur place, immortalisant son désarroi et la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite. Inévitablement, cela avait provoqué une nouvelle ruée des journalistes et colporteurs aux portes du jardin farouchement gardé de Chloe Morris.

C'était donc le moment idéal pour se montrer comme un ami digne et fracturer un peu plus cette méfiance constante qu'elle avait à son égard.

Il se présenta à la porte et sonna, patienta un moment avant de sonner à nouveau et, en l'absence de réponse, décida de tenter sa chance par l'arrière-cour, espérant y trouver la jeune femme. Il fut contrarié de n'apercevoir personne, pas même Abigail, sur la pelouse bien entretenue ou sur la terrasse. Mais le parfum amer et doux qui flotta jusqu'à ses narines dissipa sa déception.

Inspirant profondément et fermant les yeux pour profiter de la fragrance, il tourna la tête en direction de sa source et ouvrit ses paupières. Perchée sur le toit de sa cuisine, invisible depuis l'autre côté de la maison, se tenait Chloe, assise à même les tuiles, dans une posture méditative, regardant les pins qui entouraient son jardin sans les voir, faisant rouler une bière entamée entre ses deux mains. Il observa son expression vide avec délectation, se doutant des nombreux questionnements qui agitaient son esprit. Quand la lumière revint dans ses yeux ternes, son regard se braqua soudainement dans sa direction et Hannibal lui sourit, amusé de la voir ainsi, alerte et dangereuse, poussée à bout par les évènements des derniers jours.

Après un hochement de tête en guise de salut, elle rejoignit la fenêtre par laquelle elle avait accédé au toit, évoluant souplement et avec une aisance qui fut agréable pour l'œil vif du psychiatre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa cuisine et le laissa entrer à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » demanda-t-elle, réellement curieuse de connaître la raison de sa présence.

« Je venais m'enquérir de votre état, vous ne sembliez pas dans votre assiette l'autre jour. »

Elle jeta un œil au sac en plastique qu'il posa sur la table et qui contenait plusieurs boîtes tupperware.

« Et vous m'avez amené de la nourriture. » releva-t-elle, incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter.

« J'ai pensé qu'un repas digne de ce nom ne serait pas de trop, à défaut de pouvoir vous fournir le réconfort nécessaire. » répliqua-t-il sagement.

« C'est gentil. » murmura-t-elle, souriant faiblement face à l'intention.

« Abigail n'est pas là ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, elle travaille avec des amies à la bibliothèque universitaire. Un gros dossier à boucler avant la fin de la semaine. »

Très bien. L'autre oméga ne reviendrait donc pas avant une heure tardive. Il avait tout son temps devant lui.

« Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, vous pouvez rester manger. J'aimerais avoir un peu de compagnie et vous avez amené de quoi remplir deux assiettes. »

Il accepta l'invitation, ravi de constater qu'elle n'était plus sur la défensive en sa présence et qu'elle lui accordait suffisamment d'estime pour vouloir dîner seul-à-seul avec lui, en dépit de sa nature d'alpha. Les omégas non-liés faisaient rarement ce genre de chose, car ce type de situation tendait facilement vers le quiproquo.

Ils profitèrent des derniers rayons du soleil sur la terrasse extérieure, installés dans des meubles de jardin, et Hannibal accepta le verre de vin qu'elle lui offrit. Il s'était attendu à un alcool de faible qualité, d'un millésime récent et issu d'un cépage commun, et n'avait pas refusé le verre pour se montrer réceptif à l'hospitalité dont l'oméga faisait inhabituellement preuve. Mais, dès qu'il porta le verre à son nez, il fut forcé de revoir son jugement. Il n'avait rien des grands vins qu'il aimait servir à sa table, mais possédait un caractère qui lui était propre. Il agita avec délicatesse le contenu de son verre et se gorgea des arômes dégagés.

Vieilli en fûts de robinier, un Cabernet Sauvignon d'origine californienne et doté d'une robe plus sombre que les standards du commerce. Surprenant et peu orthodoxe, mais non moins désagréable.

L'absence d'étiquette sur la bouteille ne lui donna aucun indice sur la manière dont elle se l'était procuré. Fabrication artisanale, en déduisit-il. Il apprécia la première gorgée, curieux de ne pas être dérangé par les notes sèches qui s'accrochèrent à son palais.

« Où l'avez-vous eu ? » demanda-t-il, réellement intrigué par la provenance de ce vin peu commun.

Installée en face de lui, Chloe arrêta de fixer sa bouteille de bière industrielle pour jeter un œil à la bouteille de rouge, l'air lointaine.

« Par mon père. » murmura-t-elle, reportant ensuite son attention sur lui. « Ça lui arrivait de traverser le pays pour rendre visite à de la famille en Californie, il s'arrangeait toujours pour venir durant les vendanges. Il donnait un coup de main et, en échange, il repartait avec quelques tonnelets. A la maison, il transvasait le vin dans des fûts que lui avait donné mon grand-père et il les mettait à vieillir dans la petite cave qu'il avait creusée sous le garage. Il disait que ça ne serait jamais un grand cru, mais qu'au moins, ça aurait le goût des choses bien faites. »

« Un homme de goût. » sourit Hannibal.

« Qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de goûter le fruit de son travail. » commenta amèrement Chloe, reposant sa bouteille vide aux pieds de son fauteuil en osier. « Il voulait qu'on déguste la première bouteille ensemble, pour mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Il est mort la veille. Et j'ai bu toute seule. »

Elle n'était pas triste ou nostalgique, seulement profondément déçue.

« Si vous l'appréciez, je serais ravie de vous en céder quelques bouteilles. » offrit-elle. « J'en ai plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour ma consommation personnelle et j'ai peur qu'avec le temps il ne se perde. »

« Il serait effectivement dommage de le gâcher de cette manière. » acquiesça-t-il, inclinant doucement la tête en guise de remerciements.

Il savait déjà avec quel genre de plat il pourrait marier les arômes bruts et complexes de ce vin, et il avait dans son frigidaire les reins d'un agneau désobéissant qui s'y associeraient à la perfection.

« Il vous manque. »

Sa remarque capta de nouveau l'attention de Chloe et l'oméga accrocha son regard.

« Non. Il faudrait que je puisse espérer son retour pour cela. » le corrigea-t-elle. « Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en chérir le souvenir. C'était un homme bien, l'un des rares à avoir eu mon respect. »

Ses mots étaient justes et il y agréa. Les remords et le chagrin n'avaient pas leur place dans le présent, et elle, surprenante oméga, s'en était défaite depuis longtemps, avait choisie d'embrasser la mort et le deuil pour mieux les supporter. Il se demanda si son goût pour la violence était né à cet instant de sa vie, ou si elle l'avait toujours eu.

« Et votre mère ? » demanda-t-il. Comme elle se laissait aller à évoquer son passé, Hannibal se permit de poser la question, toujours curieux d'en savoir plus sur celle qui serait amenée à être sa compagne, profitant de cette ouverture que l'oméga lui offrait volontairement, se coupant de son attitude réfractaire pour mieux lui répondre.

« J'ai oublié son visage. J'avais neuf ans quand elle est partie. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il n'y a que sa voix, son odeur et la manière dont elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux, qui persistent. »

« Quelques rares, mais bons souvenirs valent mieux qu'une mémoire précise et une vie entière rangée dans un coin de son esprit. » gagea-t-il.

« De bons souvenirs… » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure sceptique. « Ce sont plutôt ceux que mon père m'a transmis. Je me suis contentée de mettre des images fictives sur ses mots. Il a toujours dit qu'elle aurait été fière de moi… »

Elle laissa sa voix mourir sur la fin de sa phrase.

« Vous en doutez. » comprit Hannibal sans difficulté.

« C'était une oméga soumise. Mon père était un bêta téméraire, elle l'a choisi parce qu'il avait refait le portrait d'une alpha conquérante. Elle aurait attendu de moi que je me trouve quelqu'un, un alpha de préférence ou un bêta aussi fort que mon père l'était, et que j'élève mes enfants dignement, pas que je courre après les délinquants ou que je… »

Elle renifla de dépit, mais n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il devina aisément qu'elle aurait évoqué Shepeard et ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais sa retenue et sa méfiance habituelles l'emportèrent. Elle connaissait son propre goût du sang et du meurtre, mais persistait à le nier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il lui faudra y remédier.

« On n'aurait jamais pu s'entendre. » conclut-elle, sans une once de regret, sa voix sonnant catégorique.

Quand la nuit déploya lentement son manteau obscur, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, rejoignant la cuisine où les attendaient patiemment les boîtes tupperware. Chloe les ouvrit et y jeta un œil circonspect.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, admettant sans mal sa propre ignorance du monde culinaire, faute de n'avoir été habituée qu'aux confections les plus basiques, probablement la préparation et la cuisson des fruits de sa propre chasse, bien différente de celle pratiquée par Hannibal. Il paierait cher pour la voir défaire son gibier pièce par pièce. L'imaginer les mains tachetées de sang et occupée à tailler de la chair -même non humaine- était une chose plaisante.

« Un risotto. »

Il l'observa humer le plat avec curiosité, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec son omelette, et il apprécia le petit sourire satisfait qui s'étira discrètement sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne reconnais pas la viande… du porc ou du mouton ? »

« Un veau peu coopératif. » répondit-il, souriant d'un air entendu.

Elle rit.

« Difficile de coopérer quand on voit venir le couteau du boucher. » s'amusa-t-elle, ignorant la véracité obscure derrière ses propres paroles, avant d'ouvrir ses placards pour aviser ses casseroles et ses poêles. « Tant que je vous ai sous le coude, je préfère vous laisser vous occuper de le faire réchauffer. Pas que je veuille vous mettre au boulot, mais j'ai peur de commettre un sacrilège si je m'en charge moi-même… »

Chloe respectait sa cuisine et l'importance qu'il y accordait, fut-il heureux de constater. Hannibal choisit ses ustensiles avec soin parmi la batterie de cuisine de moindre qualité qu'elle possédait. Il releva néanmoins qu'elle savait les entretenir correctement : le fond des poêles n'était pas gras, les revêtements, intacts, et il n'y avait que peu de rayures sur les rondeurs en métal, signe qu'elles étaient magnées avec soin.

Il doutait de ses qualités de cuisinière -et se savait assez intransigeant sur le sujet- mais ne considéra ni insultante ni dérangeante l'idée de la laisser entrer dans sa cuisine ou de la voir y évoluer sous ses directives. Elle ferait un bon commis, voire un sous-chef avec un peu de pratique. Par ailleurs, elle se débrouillait bien avec une lame et pas seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait de poignarder quelqu'un.

L'oméga agressive servit le couvert alors qu'il s'activait au fourneau. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les plaques céramiques -peut-être à tort- lui qui était un inconditionnel du gaz, mais il s'adapta, comme toujours.

En dix minutes, le repas fut prêt et servi. Chloe le laissa même choisir le vin pour l'accompagnement et il eut tout le loisir d'arpenter sa cave, y trouvant quelques bouteilles bon marché mais d'une qualité acceptable, et eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver quelques millésimes français âgés de plus de dix ans, des bouteilles dépourvues d'étiquetage américain et, par conséquent, très probablement achetées dans leur pays d'origine.

« Vous avez eu l'opportunité de vous rendre en France ? » demanda-t-il durant le repas, curieux de connaître sa pensée sur le pays.

« Quand ma grand-mère est décédée, elle a légué un petit héritage à mon père. Une somme assez coquette. Plutôt que de rembourser le crédit de la maison, il a décidé de m'emmener en France. Il avait toujours rêvé d'y aller et il savait qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas avant longtemps. » sourit-elle.

« Quel âge aviez-vous ? »

« Quatorze ans. » répondit-elle tranquillement. « Probablement l'un de mes meilleurs souvenir avec lui, mais aussi l'un des plus tristes. »

Son sourire était doux et son regard, lointain, ses pupilles s'éteignant alors qu'elle replongeait dans le passé l'espace d'un instant. La retenue habituelle qui tendait ses traits disparut, lui laissant une expression lisse et sereine. Son visage était aussi transparent que celui de Will, mais pas de la même manière. La seconde suivante, elle était de retour, jaugeant Hannibal pour déterminer si elle pouvait se permettre de raconter ce moment si particulier et personnel.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne.

« Après Paris, il m'a emmenée jusque sur les côtes normandes. Tout du moins, c'est ce qui était prévu. » dit-elle. « Par souci d'économie, nous avons pris le train puis un taxi sur les derniers kilomètres. En pleine campagne, mon père a demandé au chauffeur de s'arrêter pour que l'on puisse profiter de la vue. On a marché un moment et, quand on est revenu sur nos pas… plus de taxi à l'horizon et nos bagages avaient été laissés sur le bord de la route. Comme ça. »

« Les français ne sont pas réputés pour leur patience. » fit remarquer Hannibal.

« Non. » rit-elle. « Et pour couronner le tout, il s'est mis à pleuvoir des trombes d'eau. Trempés et perdus au beau milieu de nulle part, on a traîné nos bagages derrières nous. Après deux heures de marches, on a finalement atteint une petite maison. On a sonné à la porte et mon père a manqué de se prendre un coup de fusil. C'était un vieux couple qui vivaient-là, ils ont été assez méfiants. Je pense qu'on devait avoir l'air de deux chiens vagabonds avec nos cheveux et nos vêtements tous dégoulinants. Ils ont fini par nous prendre en pitié et nous ont laissés entrer. »

Elle marqua une pause, se raccrochant un peu plus au souvenir pour mieux en extraire les sentiments et les détails les plus forts, s'en imprégnant sans être dérangée par le spectateur qui lui faisait face. Hannibal comprenait aisément que ce pan de sa mémoire avait une haute valeur pour l'oméga et qu'elle ne pouvait l'évoquer sans revivre l'instant, se remémorant le passé tout en posant sur lui un regard extérieur, presque omniscient, excavant les images, les sons et les odeurs du fond de son esprit pour mieux les resceller ensuite.

« Une anglaise expatriée et son mari français. Un couple traditionnel, oméga et alpha. Lui, il avait un accent terrible. » expliqua Chloe, dans une transe sereine et maîtrisée. « Mon père leur a raconté notre déconvenue et ils nous ont offert le gîte et le couvert. Malgré notre première impression douteuse, le contact est bien passé et nous sommes restés à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit. » Son sourire atteignit ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas si c'était la soupe délicieuse, l'air débraillé de mon père, le visage chaleureux de la vieille dame ou l'accent impossible du vieillard, mais cette soirée avait eu quelque chose de magique. Plus qu'un bon moment entre deux paires d'inconnus, c'était comme retrouver des amis de longue date. »

« Ils étaient aussi seuls et solitaires que vous et votre père l'étiez. Cela fait plus sens que ça n'en a l'air. » Elle acquiesça, tapotant distraitement ses ongles contre la courbe de son verre de vin pratiquement vide. « Jusqu'ici cela semble être un bon souvenir. » souligna-t-il, curieux de savoir de quelle manière les choses avaient mal tourné.

Les yeux de Chloe se posèrent sur un cadre accroché au mur et son regard se mua en quelque chose d'autre, rien de clairement définissable et qui mêlait joie, nostalgie, amusement, amertume et un sentiment plus flamboyant, dans un cocktail inhabituel. L'évènement avait de multiples facettes pour la jeune femme et semblait revêtir une importance toute particulière.

Hannibal jeta un œil au fameux cadre et à la photographie qu'il contenait. Une oméga agressive aux traits enfantins et son père, assis à côté d'une dame d'un certain âge, dans un petit salon rempli de bibelots et de meubles qui avaient souffert du temps. Il n'y avait que peu prêté attention, confondant le cliché avec une simple photo de famille.

« Le lendemain matin, j'étais la première réveillée. » reprit Chloe, d'une voix bien plus basse, murmurant presque pour délivrer la fin de l'histoire au silence de la nuit. « Je l'ai trouvée sur la terrasse, assise dans un vieux fauteuil en bois et emmitouflée dans un châle. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle dormait. »

Il fut aisé pour le psychiatre de comprendre la suite.

« Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas clos par le sommeil. » compléta-t-il, scrutant la moindre réaction sur les traits de l'oméga qui lui faisait face.

« Première fois que je voyais un mort. » avoua Chloe. « Une morte, en l'occurrence. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de son visage, mais son odeur m'est restée assez clairement. Comme si toutes les fleurs de son parfum s'étaient fanées avec elle. »

Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur lui et il reconnut aussitôt l'éclat farouche de ce qui se cachait derrière ses iris d'un vert altéré, ravivant la couleur d'ordinaire si fade. Il ne lui manquait qu'un maigre coup de pouce, une brise infime, pour qu'elle confesse ce que cette odeur avait eu de si particulier. Juste un souffle, une simple poussée dans le bas du dos, pour qu'elle bascule.

« En tant qu'oméga agressive, vous êtes plus sensibles aux fragrances des autres. » offrit-il, traquant les moindres variations de son expression alors qu'il ajoutait : « Avec un odorat aussi accru, la distinction de ce qui sent bon ou mauvais, n'est pas la même. »

Une esquisse de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'oméga, mais le pli de sa bouche n'avait rien de joyeux.

« Si seulement… » murmura-t-elle, légèrement désabusée. « Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point _elle sentait bon_. »

Il ne fit que lui rendre son sourire.

...

« C'est un peu étrange, non ? »

Abigail ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait accepté son invitation. Par curiosité, peut-être…

De prime abord poussée par la volonté de s'assurer que Chloe était bel et bien tirée d'affaire, elle avait commencé à envoyer quelques sms à l'agent spécial. Avec le temps, la conversation à distance avait dévié pour passer à quelques sujets bateaux, son travail, le sien, les rares aléas et autres petits problèmes du quotidien… Ça n'engageait à rien, après tout.

« Je peux comprendre le sentiment d'inconfort. » répondit Will, presque maladroit avec les mots.

L'expert du FBI était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, si ce n'était plus encore, poussant Abigail à se demander où l'alpha introverti avait bien pu trouver le courage de l'inviter. C'était une situation assez comique, dans un sens. Probablement que leur dernière rencontre en face à face, avait aidé. Il avait été surprenant de constater à quel point ils pouvaient s'entendre, l'oméga fermant les yeux sur ses quelques maladresses et renfermements soudains, là où lui faisait toujours l'effort de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle faisait, à son point de vue. Il était poli, peu intrusif dans sa manière de s'adresser à elle, adoptant toujours une attitude presque distante, là où n'importe quel autre alpha aurait profité de la moindre occasion pour établir un contact ou tenter de lui faire forte impression. En tant qu'oméga célibataire, elle avait déjà été l'objet de tentatives plus ou moins poussées, qui manquaient parfois sévèrement de tact ou de finesse. Chloe n'avait que rarement eu ce problème, principalement à cause de son statut, mais son aînée la comprenait et partageait le même dégoût vis-à-vis de ces… nuisances sociales. Elle-même avait pris l'habitude d'éviter la présence des alphas, surtout lorsque ceux-ci se montraient trop entreprenants. A l'inverse, dans ce genre de cas son amie n'hésitait pas à aller au front, quitte à refaire un ou deux portraits.

L'alpha qui lui faisait face n'avait, fort heureusement, rien à voir avec ce type de personnages au comportement désagréable, ses yeux d'un bleu fade et sombre, résolument fixés sur son épaule lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Il semblait avoir toujours autant de mal à regarder les gens dans les yeux. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, trouvant dans son attitude distante, un brin de charme étrange. Voilà, probablement, la réelle raison qui l'avait poussée à accepter son invitation un peu gauche : elle trouvait à cet alpha morose et au visage imprégné de fatigue, une honnêteté agréable et une force aussi lente et brute que fragile, qui s'accommodaient d'une essence ombrageuse.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un café en fin d'après-midi et, voyant le temps filer à toute allure en compagnie de l'autre, avaient tout naturellement décidés de passer le reste de la soirée ensemble, discutant peu et évitant le moindre contact physique, évoluant dans un inconfort qui n'était pourtant pas si désagréable, marchant côte-à-côte dans les rues de Baltimore sans savoir où les mèneraient leurs pas.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait se trouver un restaurant ? » finit par proposer Will, forçant l'invitation hors de ses lèvres.

La proposition semblait être faite pour s'accorder au cadre habituel de tout rendez-vous, mais Abigail pouvait sentir la réticence de l'alpha à l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit fermé et aussi fréquenté.

« Peut-être. » répondit-elle, réfléchissant à une alternative, n'ayant elle aussi aucune envie d'aller s'afficher dans un lieu public, trop bruyant à son goût. « Il y a une bonne pizzeria à deux pas d'ici et ils font à emporter. »

La suggestion ne passa pas inaperçue, défroissant le pli indifférent de la bouche de l'agent pour se changer en un presque-sourire.

« North Point State Park ? » proposa-t-il. « La vue sur la mer y est plutôt sympathique… »

C'était amusant, cette manière de parler en marmonnant presque. Elle nota néanmoins qu'en sa compagnie, il était sensiblement moins amer et plus prudent dans sa manière de parler, comme s'il consacrait plus d'attention à la conversation.

« Ça me va. » acquiesça doucement l'oméga indépendante, lui offrant un sourire tacite qui sembla conforter l'agent dans sa décision.

Il les conduisit en voiture, après avoir récupéré leur pizza, le trafic faible leur permettant d'arriver à destination avant que leur dîner ne refroidisse. La nuit était belle, dégagée malgré de rares nuages épars, laissant quelques étoiles timides se dévoiler en ce début de soirée. Les falaises qui bordaient North Point State Park, n'étaient pas très hautes, laissant les vagues grignoter la pierre jusqu'à un ou deux mètres en contre-bas. Ils trouvèrent sans peine un banc où s'installer, profitant de la vue et grignotant leur repas qui n'avait rien de formidable mais contentait amplement leurs estomacs. La brise marine était fraîche sur le visage d'Abigail et l'empêchait de sombrer dans la torpeur du soir, la laissant profiter pleinement de cet instant étrange.

A son côté, Will lui parut un peu plus à son aise, allant même jusqu'à retirer ses lunettes -protection factice pour mieux éviter le regard des autres, lui avait-il un jour confié-. Il sembla à la jeune oméga, que la solitude et la nature étaient tous ce dont l'agent spécial avait besoin pour se sentir bien. Ici, proche de la mer et loin de la ville, il était dans son élément.

Elle sourit en songeant que Chloe lui en voudrait peut-être de l'avoir délaissée pour cette soirée, se doutant que le petit mensonge qu'elle lui avait servi ne jouerait pas en sa faveur lorsqu'elle découvrirait le pot aux roses. C'est une fatalité à laquelle elle se prépara sans le moindre regret -c'était, après tout, une bonne soirée-, car son aînée finissait toujours par tout savoir.

« Elle n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette lorsque je suis partie ce matin… » commenta-t-elle à voix haute.

« Je suppose qu'il y a de quoi. » acquiesça-t-il.

L'avantage avec Will, c'était que son empathie lui permettait de toujours comprendre de quoi elle parlait, sans qu'elle n'ait à lui fournir le contexte. Son esprit possédait une mécanique efficace, bien que l'alpha s'égare parfois.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle répondra si vous l'appelez à nouveau. Même pour une autre affaire. »

« Ça ne dépend pas toujours de ma volonté, malheureusement. » répondit-il, une légère aigreur dans la voix.

« Un patron difficile ? » devina-t-elle.

« Intransigeant et assez autoritaire. » agréa l'agent. « Parfois un bon ami… »

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Je pense… » tenta Will faiblement. « …que le vouvoiement n'est plus vraiment de rigueur. »

Lissant le bord de sa jupe pour se donner un air, elle reporta son regard sur l'océan pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise en le fixant et laissa un sourire taquin fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Pour cela, Monsieur Graham, il faudra probablement m'inviter une seconde fois. »

Et, enfin, la retenue de cet alpha morose s'effaça pour laisser éclore un rire léger derrière ses lèvres fermées. Son sourire ténu mais sincère, décida-t-elle, valait définitivement ces heures passées à affronter la nuit et le vent marin.

...

Le reste du repas se passa dans un calme plat, Chloe finissant son assiette sans en laisser une seule miette. Le psychiatre avait, décidément, des mains de maître en ce qui concernait la cuisine.

« J'ai la vague impression que la cuisine représente plus qu'un simple hobby pour vous. » nota-t-elle, l'observant d'un œil alors qu'il était occupé à couper des fraises et une tige de rhubarbe. Le psychiatre avait insisté pour réaliser un dessert maison et Chloe n'avait pas eu le cœur -ni l'estomac- de le lui refuser. Il avait alors délaissé veston et cravate pour se mettre au travail, retroussant les manches de sa chemise en des plis impeccables.

Il avait promis une préparation simple et alors qu'elle avisait la danse de ses mains et de sa lame, l'oméga agressive se dit que l'alpha avait le don de minimiser les choses. Entre ses doigts agiles, les fraises prenaient la forme de fleurs et la rhubarbe s'effilochait en rubans souples. A ce stade, Chloe eut plus l'impression d'un artiste à l'œuvre que d'un invité investissant sa cuisine avec son accord.

« Il est vrai que j''y accorde une importance particulière. » agréa-t-il, avant de se diriger vers son frigo. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif et elle hocha la tête, l'autorisant à fouiner dedans. Peu importe ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, elle savait d'avance que ce serait suffisamment bon et parfait pour lui faire oublier cette intrusion dans son garde-manger. Il y prit du lait et des œufs, s'attarda un moment sur le lapin éviscéré qui s'y trouvait et referma la porte.

« Chasse de subsistance ou simple passe-temps ? » demanda-t-il, extirpant sucre et farine de ses placards ainsi qu'un saladier.

« Plutôt un passe-temps en ce moment, mais ça dépend de mon calendrier. » commenta-t-elle vaguement, débarrassant assiettes et couverts sales. « C'est plus une question d'habitude. Rien de tel qu'un bon lapin en civet de temps en temps -ou une biche en rôti- et puis, j'aime bien manger mon propre gibier. »

« L'idée m'est agréable. » abonda Hannibal, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. « L'autoconsommation a ses avantages et j'apporte toujours une grande importance à l'origine de ce que je consomme. »

Avisant les ingrédients choisis par son cuisinier du soir, Chloe devina qu'il voulait faire un genre de crème ou d'accompagnement lacté. Haussant ses épaules, elle souleva le couvercle de sa cache à alcool, un faux tonnelet qui prenait la poussière dans un coin de sa cuisine, jetant un œil à ce qu'il lui restait.

« Qualité de cuisine nécessite qualité de produits ? » hasarda-t-elle, se disant que, concernant le premier, elle ne faisait en rien le poids face au psychiatre. Elle finit par trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire parmi ses bouteilles.

« Exactement. » acquiesça-t-il, un air satisfait sur le visage. Elle lui tendit sa trouvaille et il s'en saisit d'un air curieux.

« A défaut de vanille… » offrit-elle comme excuse.

« ...un bourbon de chez Wild Turkey. » compléta-t-il, hochant la tête pour la remercier et marquer son appréciation. La bouteille avait dix ans d'âge, un cadeau de ses collègues qu'elle n'avait que rarement ouvert, faute d'apprécier le whisky à sa juste valeur.

En un rien de temps, son invité du soir créa une crème pâtissière à l'aspect lisse, légère et onctueuse, dotée d'une douce coloration dorée due au whisky. Une fois mise au congélateur pour un refroidissement express, Hannibal se tourna finalement vers elle.

« Ce sera prêt d'ici dix minutes. » assura-t-il, avant de jeter un œil à la vaisselle rangée dans ses placards, visiblement en quête de quelque chose où déposer sa future œuvre d'art -ce qui n'était en rien une appellation exagérée du point de vue de Chloe-. Jetant son dévolu sur une paire de verres de forme ovale, larges et hauts, il demanda à voix haute : « Avez-vous un gibier de prédilection ? »

La question sonnait étrangement et, pour une raison inconnue, elle ne souhaita pas répondre, sa méfiance revenant aussitôt comme un bouclier naturel. Peut-être était-ce juste sa curiosité insistante sur ses activités de chasse, mais elle avait la drôle d'impression que sa demande recelait un double-sens qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir, la laissant dans un flou désagréable qui lui ôta toute envie de discussion.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-elle néanmoins, se préservant de toute impolitesse mais spécifiant bien dans le ton employé, que le sujet était clos.

La curiosité du psychiatre à son sujet était toujours quelque chose dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire, tantôt déplacée, tantôt sincère. Il avait déjà avoué être intrigué par ce qu'elle était, tant sur le plan psychiatrique qu'humain, professionnel comme personnel. Une oméga capable de tuer en cas de légitime défense, était en soi une chose rare mais, une oméga qui chasse, l'était encore plus, la violence ne faisant pas partie des standards de cette dynamique.

Ce soir, l'alpha n'avait pourtant rien du consultant du FBI qu'elle avait rencontré la première fois. Il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, d'une politesse presque extrême et d'une prévenance parfois dérangeante, mais il était aussi moins distant. D'une certaine manière, constata Chloe, elle s'était faite à sa présence étrange et parfois envahissante, plus mentale que physique.

Hannibal se contenta de remettre les manches de sa chemise en place, avec un soin méticuleux. La jeune femme sentit l'ambiance se faner et s'en voulut un peu pour cela. Soupirant, elle se résolut à y remédier pour faire amende honorable.

« Venez. » l'invita-t-elle, ouvrant la porte de sa cuisine qui menait au garage avant de s'y engouffrer.

Elle l'entendit la suivre, ses pas résonnant après les siens. La lumière jaune envahit le sol et les murs bétonnés lorsqu'elle actionna l'interrupteur. Chloe se tailla un chemin parmi les objets encombrants qui s'entassaient là, jetant un coup d'œil à l'armoire où elle rangeait son matériel de chasse et ses armes pour s'assurer que celle-ci soit bien fermée. Juste à côté, se trouvait un congélateur d'une taille respectable, qu'elle ouvrit avant de se décaler pour laisser le psychiatre apercevoir ce qu'il contenait.

Le meuble de rangement n'était pas plein, mais il y avait tout de même de quoi tenir durant des mois : des lapins, quelques oiseaux dont des perdrix, un dindon sauvage et de la viande et des abats de gibiers plus gros -des cerfs et un sanglier-. Tous éviscérés et/ou soigneusement défait et découpé, placés sous vide et rangés par catégorie.

« Il faut savoir reconnaître ses propres appétits. » se justifia vaguement Chloe, avant de reporter son regard sur le psychiatre.

L'expression de son visage fut quelque chose de si indescriptible, qu'elle n'osa rien ajouter, et elle ne sut expliquer la raison de son sourire en coin, qu'elle trouva aussi attractif qu'étrange.

...

* * *

 **Je ne pensais pas mettre le passage avec Will et Abigail (ou alors en bonus), mais je trouve que ça contrebalance bien les relations entre les différents personnages, comme un effet miroir un peu contradictoire. D'un côté, on a Chloe et Hannibal qui sont toujours dans un espèce de rapport de force latent -les deux ayant souvent une présence assez écrasante avec les autres personnages- et toujours emprunt de respect. Et de l'autre, on a Will et Abigail qui sont plutôt à la recherche d'un peu de compagnie, sans trop savoir où ils mettent les pieds.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Fan :** Hey ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, l'omegaverse est souvent une pente glissante que l'on dévale facilement si on n'y fait assez attention. Le coin métaphore étant conclu, je suis heureuse et amusée de constater que mes revieweuses soient d'accord entre elles, au point de se répondre l'une et l'autre ^^ Effectivement, Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour et j'apprécie toujours autant ton soutien et tes encouragements :) J'espère que cette suite aura comblé tes attentes, merci pour ta review et l'engouement que tu portes à mon histoire, et à bientôt j'espère ! :D

 **Fluffy Unicorn :** Yo ! Un repas sans fromage, c'est effectivement d'une grande tristesse ^^ Que de compliments en tout cas, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura convenu et te remercie encore pour ton commentaire ! Tendresse et chocolat à toi aussi ! ;)


	6. Quand la nature enfante

**Un chapitre un poil plus court, mais un chapitre tout de même !**

 **Un grand merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, qui m'ont tous fait chaud au cœur ! Je souhaite aussi la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Pour celles/ceux qui me suivent sur mon autre fic, sachez que je suis toujours en pleine rédaction, donc je vous demande encore un peu de patience.**

 **Ceci est mon dernier chapitre d'avance, savourez-le bien, je ne sais pas encore quand je trouverai le temps d'écrire la suite (je vous rassure, elle est déjà toute faite dans ma tête).**

 **Les salutations étant faites, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour mon blabla habituel et les rars.**

* * *

 **...  
**

 **Chapitre VI**

 **.**

 **Quand la nature enfante**

 **...**

Après une soirée entière passée en compagnie d'Hannibal, sa cuisine embaumait désormais l'alpha jusque dans ses plus petits recoins. Ça aurait dû la déranger, lui faire froncer le nez d'un air désagréable chaque fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds… Mais, au lieu de ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la déception l'envahir chaque fois que l'odeur s'atténuait un peu.

Abby l'avait remarqué, mais respecta leur petit pacte et ne fit aucun commentaire, tant qu'elle-même ne dirait rien à propos de _Will_. Il était évident que la veille, sa cadette n'avait pas rencontré ses amies pour une séance de travail, en attestait la fragrance boisée encore présente sur son manteau, indubitablement celle de l'agent spécial.

Et puis, Chloe avait bien assez à penser en ce moment pour se préoccuper de ça. Entre son travail et la découverte de l'identité de son compagnon, elle faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas flancher et tenir à distance les idées qui venaient lui parasiter l'esprit, particulièrement après avoir songé que, quitte à choisir, elle aurait préféré apprendre que le psychiatre était son âme-sœur plutôt que cet espèce de dégénéré qui lui avait offert un cadavre… Secouant la tête, elle se recentra sur la route, resserrant sa prise sur le volant.

Pas question d'avoir un accident à cause du foutoir qu'était devenu son esprit depuis _la_ _révélation_. De son propre avis, elle méritait une mort un peu plus décente.

Sa décision d'éviter scrupuleusement tout contact avec les scènes de crime laissées par le Ripper, avait été facile à prendre. Mais s'empêcher d'y penser était une toute autre affaire. Les gens disaient qu'on ne pouvait jamais échapper à son autre moitié bien longtemps, dès lors qu'on l'avait rencontrée. Elle espéra juste que de tels racontars n'étaient fait que d'inepties et de vérités déformées. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle se jette volontairement dans les bras de pareil malade. Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec ses propres démons. Merci bien.

Elle atteignit le poste de garde dans les minutes qui suivirent, prête à régler quelques paperasses avant que sa journée ne soit officiellement terminée. Elle salua Maggie quand elle passa par l'accueil, la standardiste lui fournissant quelques informations sur les dernières enquêtes en cours.

« Lewis Johnson est de retour entre nos murs. » lui indiqua-t-elle.

Chloe se retint de soupirer, fatiguée d'entendre parler de cet incapable.

« Pour quel motif cette fois-ci ? »

« État d'ébriété sur la voie publique, vandalisme et outrage à agent. »

« Rien de bien nouveau… Et Billy ? »

« A ton bureau, comme toujours. »

Elle remercia la quarantenaire et rejoignit l'open-space des rangers, apercevant la tête brune de Billy. Le gamin était un habitué du poste. Sa mère avait foutu le camp après sa naissance, le laissant au bon soin de son alcoolique de père. L'homme était bien connu de leurs services. La police en avait plus qu'assez de cet ivrogne et les gardes-forestiers avaient fini par prendre la relève. A défaut de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui puisse veiller sur lui durant les indisponibilités de son paternel -comprenez les heures passées en cellule de dégrisement-, Billy demeurait avec les rangers au poste, généralement au bureau de Chloe avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. Il était commun que les enfants fassent plus facilement confiance à un oméga et qu'inversement, les omégas soient les plus à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper d'un enfant. La faute aux instincts maternels plus développés et à l'image rassurante que renvoyait tout membre de sa dynamique.

« Le fils prodigue est de retour. » lui dit Doppler quand elle passa à côté de son bureau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lasse des mots constamment répétés par son collègue. « Et Elvis n'est pas d'humeur à pousser la chansonnette. »

Lewis Johnson avait acquis ce drôle de surnom dès sa première nuit en cellule pour leur avoir casser les tympans avec ses mauvaises imitations du King. De toute façon, quand ce pochtron ne chantait pas, soit il dormait, soit il hurlait des grossièretés à l'ensemble de l'équipe. Fort heureusement, aujourd'hui le bonhomme était trop saoul pour rester éveillé.

A son bureau, Billy s'occupait comme il le pouvait, perché sur son fauteuil à roulettes, tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il stoppa son manège quand il l'aperçut.

« Salut gamin. » le salua gentiment Chloe. « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Billy était, du haut de ses onze ans, un enfant à problème aux yeux de la société, mauvais à l'école et difficile à gérer, une petite frappe de bas étage qui avait de la hargne à revendre, la faute à une éducation bancale et aux absences répétées du seul parent qu'il voyait encore. La première fois qu'il était arrivé au poste, il avait saccagé la moitié des locaux et brisé une vitre dans les toilettes pour homme. Chloe lui avait fait un sermon dont elle se souvenait encore. Faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne de ce garnement n'avait pas été facile, mais les choses s'étaient mieux passées dès lors que le gamin avait compris que les rangers n'étaient pas ses 'ennemis' -comme il s'était plût à le dire- et qu'il y avait quelques oreilles attentives parmi eux, auxquelles il pouvait se confier sans craindre un retour de bâton.

« J'ai refait le portrait de Ernston. » lui répondit nonchalamment Billy.

Mais certains points nécessitaient encore quelques ajustements…

La routine reprit son cours et elle promit d'offrir le goûter si le gamin s'occupait de ses devoirs pendant qu'elle bouclait sa propre paperasse, non sans lui avoir passé un savon auparavant. On ne frappait pas ses petits camarades, même quand c'étaient de sales cons…

Billy y mit de la bonne volonté et lui demanda son aide à quelques occasions. Elle retrouva avec plaisir le petit gars bien dans sa tête que le poste avait fini par amadouer. Elle ignora les sonneries répétées de son portable, particulièrement quand elle vit que tous les appels provenaient de l'agent Graham. Après une dizaine de tentatives et trois messages sur sa boîte vocale, l'agent spécial lâcha l'affaire, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il n'était pas question qu'elle remette les pieds sur une autre scène de crime. Et peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas non-plus envie de se confronter à lui après avoir appris qu'Abby lui mentait pour le voir en douce.

Quand il fut clair que Lewis Johnson ne dessoûlerait pas avant plusieurs heures, Chloe décida que Billy allait passer la nuit chez elle, particulièrement quand son père sortit de son sommeil comateux pour se remettre à beugler des insanités qu'un enfant de son âge n'avait pas à entendre, encore moins de la bouche de son propre parent. Personne ne se présenterait au poste pour réclamer le gamin et James l'avait accueilli la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était donc le 'tour de garde' de Chloe, comme se plut à le dire une fois de plus -une fois de trop- Doppler. Et puis, les journalistes ne campaient plus devant sa porte, le gamin n'aura donc pas à en pâtir s'il venait à la maison.

Mais avant, elle avait une promesse à honorer.

Elle prit la direction du Betty's Coffee, grand lieu de rendez-vous des rangers après une dure journée. Son café avait toujours laissé à désirer, mais ses donuts et autres gourmandises étaient les meilleures du coin. Billy eut droit à une triplette de beignets avec son milkshake banane-macadamia et Chloe le regarda manger avec appétit, doutant que le gamin eût avalé quoique ce soit à midi. Elle voyait mal Lewis Johnson préparer un déjeuner pour son fils et, à voir son taux d'alcoolémie, l'homme avait probablement oublié de lui donner l'argent qui lui aurait permis d'en acheter un, trop imbibé pour s'en rappeler. C'était de la négligence parentale, pour ne pas dire de la maltraitance, mais les services sociaux s'étaient montrés plus qu'inefficaces pour rectifier la situation. Le père enchaînait les petits boulots et le gosse allait à l'école, ils vivaient sous un toit et entre quatre murs. Billy ne s'était jamais plaint des poings de son paternel, ce qui aurait été la seule raison pour laquelle les services sociaux seraient intervenus.

Il y a bien longtemps que Maggie avait cessé de les appeler pour signaler les écarts de conduite de Johnson et il n'était pas question de laisser le gamin dans un centre ou chez une famille d'accueil pour une nuit. Le pauvre gosse n'avait pas besoin de ça, alors toute l'équipe s'était mise d'accord pour le prendre en charge dès qu'Elvis ressurgissait.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. En voyant que c'était le numéro du poste, elle espéra qu'il ne se soit rien passé avec l'alcoolique récidiviste.

« Un problème, Maggie ? » demanda-t-elle, après avoir décroché.

« J'ai un certain Will Graham du FBI qui insiste pour que tu le rappelles au plus vite, ils ont trouvé un macchabée dans l'Oregon Ridge Park. »

Chloe se pinça l'arête du nez, ignorant le regard curieux que lui lança Billy.

« Je ne suis plus en service et je ne leur dois rien du tout. » trancha-t-elle, n'ayant aucune envie d'y aller.

« Il a dit que si tu ne t'y rendais pas, le FBI en personne viendrait te chercher. Ça avait l'air assez sérieux. » insista Maggie. « Tu veux que je demande à James de passer prendre Billy ? »

« Non, ça ira. Je vais me débrouiller. » soupira-t-elle. « Merci, Maggie. »

Elle raccrocha. En face d'elle, le gamin avait cessé de manger, dans l'attente d'une explication.

« Changement de plan, Billy the Kid, on va devoir faire un détour avant d'aller chez moi. Tu finiras ton milkshake dans la voiture. »

Il obéit sans protester ou faire le moindre commentaire, comprenant que la situation ne prêtait pas à la contestation et que mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son aînée ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, quand bien même il n'y était pour rien. Billy la suivit donc docilement et Chloe l'en remercia, heureuse de constater que le gamin était plus intelligent que ce que le reste du monde voulait lui faire croire.

L'Oregon Ridge Park n'était pas si loin de Randallstown et, en abusant un peu de la pédale d'accélération, Chloe les y conduisit en une dizaine de minutes. Trouver l'amas de voitures de police et le ballet éblouissant des gyrophares ne demanda pas beaucoup de recherche, la route ayant été barrée en amont afin d'empêcher journalistes et badauds de venir jouer les trouble-fêtes -et quelle fête…-.

« Tu restes dans la voiture et _tu ne bouges pas de là_. » avertit Chloe d'une voix ferme, sachant pertinemment que le garnement et sa curiosité dévorante -en plus de l'attrait irrésistible de toute bêtise imprudente- pourraient lui causer bien du souci si elle n'en posait pas les limites.

Elle sortit de la voiture et affronta la fragrance intoxicante qu'elle avait tant redoutée, se forçant à en prendre une grande inspiration pour s'en saturer les poumons et accepter la signification de la présence de ce parfum, abaissant ses barrières pour aussitôt les remettre en place. Mieux valait arracher le pansement d'un coup sec que de se torturer en essayant de minimiser la douleur. Elle s'obligea au calme et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et se recentrer. Le message olfactif n'était pas si différent de la fois précédente, peut-être un peu plus cru dans la nuance de ses insinuations, mais rien qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Quand elle en eut fait le tour, elle rouvrit ses yeux et se focalisa sur les environs, elle trouva l'équipe du FBI à une vingtaines de mètres plus loin, à moitié camouflée par les premiers arbres et très probablement penchée sur ce qui devait être un nouveau corps. Elle s'approcha d'eux, se convaincant que rien de ce qu'elle verrait ne l'affecterait.

Quand elle fut à portée de voix, elle interpella l'agent Graham sans masquer son aigreur d'avoir été appelée en renfort alors qu'elle avait clairement stipulé ne pas le vouloir :

« J'espère que c'était un impératif inévitable, parce que j'ai d'autres plans pour la soirée. »

Hannibal était là également, il lui adressa un hochement de tête poli en guise de salut, tandis que Graham et Crawford dardèrent sur elle un regard prudent. Elle n'aima pas l'expression tendue de leurs visages, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Crachez le morceau. » exigea-t-elle.

« On pense savoir à qui le Ripper adresse ses nouvelles victimes. » tenta prudemment l'agent Graham, jaugeant Chloe comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose sous la colère.

« Il a laissé un mot ? » essaya de comprendre l'oméga, mesurant l'intonation de sa propre voix pour cacher la tension grandissante qui envahissait chaque parcelle de son être.

« Plus subtil. » la corrigea l'alpha, avant de s'écarter d'un pas sur le côté, révélant un corps allongé sur un lit de fleurs aux couleurs sanguines.

La victime était cette fois-ci une oméga indépendante, d'une grande beauté même dans la mort, le bas-ventre ouvert et vidé de ses viscères pour créer un espace confortable, presque un cocon, au creux duquel la silhouette recroquevillée d'un faon avait été placé, dans son couffin de chair et de sang, profondément endormi.

La cicatrice ronde et nette qui bardait le haut de sa patte arrière ne laissa aucun doute sur l'identité de l'animal.

De ses extrémités jusqu'à son cœur, le sang de Chloe se figea, comme envahi par la glace.

« C'est le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda l'agent Graham, essayant de ne pas la brusquer.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

« Nos experts sont déjà chez vous, aucun signe d'effraction n'a été constaté. » l'informa Crawford.

« Abby ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, retrouvant un semblant de voix.

« Elle n'a rien. » la rassura aussitôt le plus jeune des trois alphas. « Il est peu probable qu'il soit venu chez vous en sa présence. »

« La victime a été tuée sur place et la mort n'est survenue qu'il y a trois ou cinq heures, peut-être un peu plus. » expliqua calmement l'agent Katz.

« J'ai nourri Treize ce matin avant de partir au travail et Abby a quitté la maison juste après moi. Il est forcément venu dans la matinée. » tenta de reprendre pied Chloe, cherchant à éviter de penser que ce type savait _qui_ elle était et _où_ elle vivait.

« Treize ? » répéta la bêta.

« Treizième faon dont je m'occupe, je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux. » répondit machinalement Chloe, son regard toujours braqué sur la petite boule de fourrure tachetée. « Est-ce que je peux le récupérer ? »

Elle aurait préféré avoir pu éteindre l'urgence qui transpirait dans sa voix, mais la vision de Treize recroquevillé à l'intérieur d'une femme la perturbait, faisant hurler ses instincts, chaque fibre de son propre corps hurlant pour qu'elle le sorte de là et le prenne contre elle, réaction primaire mais tout à fait normale chez une oméga. Elle ne lutta pas contre les vagues d'élan protecteur qui déferlaient en elle, sachant d'avance que ce combat-là serait perdu.

L'équipe l'évalua de quelques œillades prudentes, pleinement consciente qu'elle montrerait les crocs à la première contrariété.

« Ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais on peut vous le laisser si vous nous assurez qu'il sera dans les labos du FBI demain matin à la première heure. » proposa l'agent Katz, sans consulter son supérieur, essayant d'arranger les choses avant qu'elle ne s'envenime, comprenant que l'oméga agressive était plus qu'à cran. « Mais avant, on doit juste lui faire quelques prélèvements et une prise de sang. » A sa droite, Crawford ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais sa subalterne le devança : « De toute façon, on n'a rien pour contenir et accueillir un animal de son gabarit. »

Sachant qu'elle obtiendrait difficilement mieux, Chloe accepta, sans réussir à se défaire de la tension qui imprégnait chacun de ses muscles.

« Vous serez également auditionnée dans nos locaux. » l'avertit Crawford, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres, visiblement peu désireux de devoir se confronter à elle. Grand bien lui fasse, elle serait capable d'arracher la tête de l'alpha au moindre écart.

Elle regarda le trio des bêtas s'affairer autour de la victime, dégageant un Treize gavé de drogues du couffin de chair. Graham s'éloigna avec Crawford pour discuter de l'enquête.

« Tout ira bien. » lui assura la voix d'Hannibal à son côté, cherchant à lui fournir un appui qu'elle accepta volontiers. « Vous êtes suffisamment forte pour pouvoir affronter ce genre d'épreuve. »

Il parlait à l'affirmatif, se contentant d'énoncer la vérité plutôt que de lui offrir des encouragements rassurants. Elle apprécia ce fait, pas du genre à aimer la pitié ou les tentatives maladroites de réconfort. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Chloe voulait se sentir soutenue et comprise, et non être couvertes de mots doux et consolants. Hannibal avait dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre et, mieux, quelque chose qu'il pensait sincèrement.

« Je ne crains pas l'épreuve en elle-même, mais plutôt son auteur. » avoua-t-elle, ne se sentant aucunement affaiblie ou réduite d'admettre qu'elle redoutait le Ripper. L'alpha avait de quoi faire peur, il fallait être fou ou inconscient pour ne pas s'en méfier.

Le message qu'il lui avait laissé était très clair. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait venir à elle si l'envie l'en prenait, qu'il savait où la trouver. Pas qu'il compte le faire, mais la mise en garde était évidente. Il était venu sur son territoire, y avait pris l'un de ses protégés sans en être inquiété et le lui avait rendu sain et sauf avec un message flagrant. On ne plaçait pas un faon au cœur d'entrailles faites pour y accueillir un enfant sans avoir eu d'arrière-pensée, la symbolique était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse la nier…

D'autant plus lorsque l'agent Katz revint vers elle avec Treize, la bêta lui confia le faon à moitié groggy, emmailloté dans un linge et encore couvert du sang de la victime, comme une sage-femme donnerait son bébé à une jeune mère qui venait d'accoucher. Chloe cala le faon contre elle, inspirant son odeur pour se rassurer. Elle manqua le regard prédateur et fier que le psychiatre posa sur elle, trop préoccupée par la petite chose qui se réveillait doucement mais sûrement entre ses bras. Elle frotta son poil à travers le linge pour essayer de le réchauffer. Treize était en hypothermie légère, à la limite de la déshydratation et n'avait probablement rien mangé depuis ce matin. Elle avait des couvertures et de quoi faire une perfusion dans sa voiture -quand on s'occupait des urgences vétérinaires du poste, on prenait l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'il faut à portée de main-, mais un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Sans quitter du regard Treize et ses pupilles dilatées, elle demanda :

« Vous sauriez piquer une veine malgré la vasoconstriction ? »

« Si vous m'indiquez où et comment, cela ne devrait me poser aucun problème. » lui répondit Hannibal.

Elle acquiesça, se sentant soudainement très fatiguée par toute cette histoire. L'odeur persistante du Ripper ne l'aida juste pas, combinée aux phéromones qu'il avait laissées sur place, au stress engendré par l'état de Treize et à tout ce que cela impliquait, le cocktail était assez indigeste pour ses pauvres nerfs.

« Bien. » souffla-t-elle, contente malgré tout de pouvoir compter sur le psychiatre. « J'ai une solution sucrée et un kit de perfusion dans ma voiture. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, rien de brusque, mais elle sursauta tout de même. Elle releva la tête pour regarder l'alpha, peu habituée à recevoir ce genre de contact, encore moins de la part d'un membre de sa dynamique. Ce n'était pas un geste de réconfort mais de soutien, de ceux qu'un alpha adressait généralement à un autre, voire à un bêta, quelque chose de respectueux et de peu intrusif, dont on pouvait aisément se défaire si l'approche vous déplaisait. La chaleur de sa paume traversa ses vêtements pour atteindre la peau de son épaule et elle ne se déroba pas, acceptant le contact qui lui remonta un peu le moral, ne se sentant nullement agressée par ce rapprochement.

« Je vous suis. » lui indiqua gentiment Hannibal, resserrant brièvement sa prise sur son épaule et passant son pouce le long de l'os rond avant de la relâcher.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à sa voiture et Chloe aperçut le visage préoccupé de Billy, toujours installé sur le siège passager de son pick-up. Elle toqua contre la vitre pour qu'il l'abaisse.

« C'est qui lui ? » demanda abruptement le gamin, dévisageant le psychiatre avec méfiance.

« _Qui est-ce_ , pas _c'est qui lui_ , Billy. La politesse ça vaut aussi avec les inconnus, d'accord ? » le corrigea-t-elle, insistant toujours pour qu'il retienne et comprenne les règles sociales de base. « Je te présente Hannibal, un ami à moi. Hannibal, voici Billy, un ami de longue date. » Le gamin sourit aussitôt, quittant son air renfrogné pour bomber le torse de fierté. C'était triste à dire, mais le môme n'était pas habitué à entendre autant de considération de la part de quelqu'un d'autre, enfant comme adulte. Chose qu'Hannibal sembla comprendre assez aisément puisqu'il le salua d'un « Bonsoir Billy » avec son amabilité habituelle.

« Il y a une petite urgence dont on doit s'occuper. » expliqua-t-elle au gamin, désignant Treize du menton. « Une fois qu'on en a fini avec lui, on pourra y aller, ok ? »

Billy opina du chef, non sans darder un dernier coup d'œil suspicieux sur Hannibal et son costume impeccable. Chloe se dirigea vers la benne du pick-up pour l'ouvrir et y déposer le faon. Elle alla chercher son nécessaire et des couvertures sur la plage arrière du véhicule. Tous deux penchés sur l'animal, Hannibal entreprit de le perfuser tandis que Chloe effectuait un examen plus approfondi, palpant l'abdomen, vérifiant les articulations et prenant son pouls régulièrement. Le réveil était lent, mais le faon ne semblait souffrir d'aucun traumatisme physique et répondait favorablement aux stimuli, ce qui eut le mérite d'aider l'oméga à se détendre un peu… jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une odeur étrangère non loin d'eux.

Elle releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'une rouquine en manteau cintré s'était approché de la vitre abaissée derrière laquelle se trouvait Billy, tentant visiblement de parler au gamin. Elle inspira plus profondément pour identifier l'inconnue et retint un grognement. Oméga indépendante et clairement pas un membre des forces de l'ordre à en voir sa tenue, une journaliste donc.

Elle s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide.

« La zone n'est pas autorisée aux civils ! » l'interpella durement Chloe, prête à montrer les crocs pour faire déguerpir la souris.

« Ce qui ne justifie en rien la présence d'un enfant dans cette même zone. » contra l'autre dans un sourire. « Et puis, je ne fais rien de mal, nous étions seulement en train de discuter… »

« Elle a posé des questions sur toi ! » l'avertit immédiatement Billy, lui aussi visiblement dérangé par la présence de la journaliste. « J'lui ai rien dit ! »

Chloe acquiesça et lui demanda de remonter la vitre, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite. La chevelure rousse et bouclée de l'oméga lui rappela vaguement quelque chose et elle fut presque certaine de l'avoir déjà aperçue parmi la masse de journalistes qui se pressait régulièrement sur le pas de sa porte.

« Votre nom. » exigea-t-elle, n'ayant même pas envie de lui faire la politesse de formuler une question complète.

Dans son dos, Hannibal s'approcha.

« Il s'agit de Fredricka Lounds. » l'informa l'alpha, alors qu'il se postait à ses côtés.

Chloe grinça aussitôt des dents.

« Bonsoir à vous Docteur Lecter, je ne savais pas que Mademoiselle Morris était aussi l'une de vos connaissances. » dit tout naturellement Lounds, mentant éhontément. « Une patiente peut-être ? »

« Si vous n'êtes pas partie dans la minute qui suit, je vous arrête pour obstruction à une enquête. Ce qui ne serait pas une première pour vous… » menaça Chloe, mortellement sérieuse.

« Curieux comme vous prenez si facilement la tangente, l'un de vos charmants collègues m'avait pourtant mise en garde à ce propos. » appuya Lounds et l'oméga agressive devina sans mal que Doppler était le seul ranger assez stupide pour l'ouvrir devant pareille fouilleuse de merde. Un coup d'œil dans son décolleté plongeant lui avait sûrement délié la langue. « Je suis tout aussi en non droit que vous d'être ici, vous n'êtes pas en service. »

Elle tentait seulement de savoir pourquoi le FBI faisait appel à elle et Chloe ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui vendre la mèche sous le coup de la colère. Au lieu de ça, elle fit un pas en avant pour se mettre entre la souris impolie et la portière derrière laquelle Billy tentait de suivre la conversation tant bien que mal.

« Ce que Mademoiselle Morris fait ici ne vous regarde d'aucune manière. » intervint calmement Hannibal, prenant soin de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom pour ne fournir aucune indication à la journaliste quant aux rapports qu'ils entretenaient. Chloe apprécia.

« Ce que fait une oméga de sa catégorie doit être su de tous. » n'en démordit pas Lounds, cherchant à braquer Chloe pour la pousser à la faute. « Elle est dangereuse, sa place n'est pas ici, sur une scène de crime, ni dans les forces de l'ordre. Les gens doivent savoir. »

La rengaine du journaliste qui se sent si concerné qu'il doit en avertir la population, voilà un refrain que Chloe détestait entendre.

« Dégagez de là ou je vous garantis que ça va très mal finir pour vous. » posa comme dernier ultimatum la garde-forestière, campant fermement sur ses positions.

« J'aimerais bien savoir de quelle manière. » la provoqua Lounds, se pensant hors de danger aux vues des nombreux témoins qui les entouraient, des policiers pour la plupart et quelques membres du FBI.

« Vous savez déjà que je me débrouille bien à la chasse. » l'informa Chloe, lui remémorant son dernier article sur la soi-disant manière dont elle avait froidement abattu Clark Spencer, le Boucher de Marriottsville.

Elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à ce genre de réponse, car son expression se tendit légèrement. Chloe lui fit un sourire faussement sympathique.

« Il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de me menacer. Je vous ai rendu la vie difficile, je peux encore faire pire. » se défendit la journaliste, pas décidée à lui céder du terrain pour autant.

Chloe fit un pas en avant et elle apprécia le tressautement de la jambe de Lounds alors qu'elle s'exhortait à ne pas reculer.

« Une menace ? » répéta l'oméga agressive, dévisageant la journaliste comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise. « Non, bien sûr que non… Si je voulais vous menacer, j'aurais émis l'idée de contacter un vieil ami à moi qui travaille aux services sanitaire et santé. » lui sourit Chloe avec indulgence. « Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi d'empêcher une oméga telle que vous de s'empoisonner avec des inhibiteurs totaux. »

Chloe avait du flair et pas seulement en matière d'identification des individus qui croisait sa route. L'oméga indépendante avait une odeur trop ténue pour être normale, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela signifie qu'elle masque son parfum de la même manière qu'elle et Hannibal le faisaient, chose dont tout le monde n'était pas capable.

Les inhibiteurs totaux étaient des anti-chaleurs, les omégas étaient autorisés à en prendre en cas d'urgence pour éviter toute situation _inappropriée_ , mais ce genre de médicaments demeuraient interdits pour une prise de longue durée, à cause de la toxicité du principe actif. Les inhibiteurs partiels étaient autorisés et permettaient seulement à l'oméga de réguler plus strictement ses périodes d'inconfort, mais pas de les supprimer. L'abus d'inhibiteurs totaux était durement réprimandé par la loi -amende salée à l'appui- et l'oméga fautif se voyait interdire l'accès à toute forme d'aide à la régulation de ses cycles, une punition sévère qui en décourageait plus d'un à tenter le coup.

Le petit air suffisant de Lounds s'effaça brusquement.

Difficile d'exercer son métier en se retrouvant pleinement sous l'emprise de son propre statut. La garde-forestière estima qu'elle prenait des doses assez conséquentes afin de se faire passer pour une bêta docile qui avait du charme.

« Cela étant dit, avant que vous ne partiez, je vais vous demander votre dictaphone. » déclara tranquillement Chloe, s'asseyant confortablement sur sa victoire.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de_ » protesta la journaliste, mais l'oméga agressive la coupa.

« Vous vous trouvez sur une scène de crime. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Toute photo, toute vidéo ou tout enregistrement audio est prohibé. Je suis parfaitement dans mon droit. »

Elle tendit la main et l'autre oméga leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant d'extirper un dictaphone de l'intérieur de sa veste pour le lui remettre. Chloe le récupéra et alla elle-même se servir dans ses autres poches, récupérant un second dictaphone et un petit appareil photo. Lounds lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous ai offert une porte de sortie dès le départ. » lui indiqua Chloe. « Si vous aviez rangé votre ego dès le premier avertissement… »

Elle laissait toujours le choix. Celui de s'en sortir sans un mot de plus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si personne ne prenait cette option. Shepeard s'était relevé au lieu de rester à terre. Spencer avait refusé de se rendre. Lounds avait choisi d'insister plutôt que de faire un pas en arrière.

« Ça, ma grande, ça se paiera. » maugréa la journaliste, sans se rendre compte de sa nouvelle erreur.

Quand elle fit mine de se détourner, Chloe la saisit brusquement par le col de son manteau pour la plaquer durement contre la carrosserie de sa voiture, l'écrasant contre le métal poli pour mieux lui faire comprendre qui avait la main dans ce rapport de force.

« Vous tenez à votre liberté et moi, à la mienne. » lui souffla Chloe au visage, la voix tranchante et les mâchoires contractées. « Restez en dehors de ma route et j'en ferais autant. Ignorez mon conseil et vous verrez par vous-même qu'on n'emmerde pas quelqu'un comme moi sans en voir les conséquences. _Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_ »

Lounds se tassa sur elle-même, pliant face à l'oméga agressive comme elle le ferait face à un alpha. Voyant que Chloe attendait une réponse de sa part, elle opina du chef lentement, jaugeant avec prudence le prédateur qui la tenait entre ses griffes. La petite souris venait enfin de comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en prendre au chat qui dort, sous peine de réveiller un félin d'un tout autre calibre. Et Lounds, quoiqu'on en dise, était suffisamment intelligente pour sentir qu'elle marchait sur les bords d'une frontière qu'il ne valait mieux pas franchir, d'autant plus si une oméga agressive se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ligne.

La journaliste tenta un vague coup d'œil à Hannibal, en quête de soutien devant l'agression ouverte dont elle était l'objet, seulement pour trouver un alpha hermétique à sa demande d'aide, quand bien même elle joua la carte de l'oméga en détresse -chose à laquelle un alpha pouvait difficilement résister-. Faute de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un en mesure de prendre sa défense, elle accepta sa défaite pour de bon et opta pour une retraite stratégique dès que Chloe relâcha sa prise après un dernier regard pointu.

Elle regarda la journaliste s'éloigner d'un pas pressé et agacé, sans réussir à s'en satisfaire, trop énervée pour pouvoir s'astreindre à un calme total. Se retournant, elle avisa le sourire toujours aussi poli -quoique légèrement courbé par l'amusement- d'Hannibal.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle, ramassant ses cheveux en arrière pour se passer une main lasse sur son front.

« A quel sujet ? »

Elle aurait parié qu'il posait la question seulement pour l'entendre dire du bien de sa personne.

« Pour ne pas m'avoir défendue. J'ai horreur qu'un alpha -ami ou non- prenne ma défense. » C'était un réflexe instinctif pour tout type d'alpha, particulièrement envers un ou une oméga de son cercle social. Généralement, l'oméga dont on venait au secours appréciait le geste, mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas de Chloe, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une petite chose sans défense -ce qui l'horripilait plus que tout-. Faire comprendre cet état de fait à ses collègues, alphas comme bêtas, avait nécessité beaucoup de patience et d'indulgence de sa part.

« Vous sembliez plus que capable de vous débrouiller sans moi. » avoua le psychiatre, sans se départir de son petit sourire. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son regard fauve, un sentiment indescriptible qui tendait vers la satisfaction et l'autosuffisance, et, si Chloe n'en avait pas douté, elle aurait juré y avoir vu aussi une pointe de fierté.

Après avoir solidement emmailloté Treize et confié l'animal aux bras solides de Billy, elle salua Hannibal et partit, non sans un dernier regard à la scène de crime.

Plus loin, sur la route, le gamin demanda :

« Dis, c'est ton alpha le mec en costard ? »

Chloe explosa de rire dans un étranglement nerveux de ses cordes vocales, cédant finalement au stress abominable engendré en ce début de soirée, de l'odeur du Ripper jusqu'aux intimidations de Lounds en passant par l'état de Treize et le manque de sécurité que venait de gagner sa propre maison. Elle se retint néanmoins de pleurer, n'ayant aucune envie de faire acte d'un tel déballage devant le gamin.

Elle espéra qu'Abby dorme avec elle cette nuit, se sentant au bord de la crise de nerf et ayant désespérément besoin d'un contact familier et rassurant. Il lui fallait quelque chose de stable auquel se raccrocher -un support comme la présence d'Hannibal ou la sagesse d'esprit d'Abby-, sans quoi, elle allait devenir dingue.

...

 _Un peu plus tôt ce jour-là…_

Une paire de yeux jaunes aux pupille fendues l'accueillit, un feulement d'avertissement le suivant aussitôt. Perché sur la commode du salon, un matou aux allures de chat de gouttière le dévisageait méchamment, visiblement peu ravi de la visite matinale et imprévue qu'il recevait.

Passé l'étonnement de la rencontre impromptue, Hannibal considéra l'animal un instant, sa fourrure hérissée, son dos arqué, ses oreilles tirées en arrière et ses babines retroussées sur ses petites dents pointues. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que Chloe puisse aussi avoir un chat, faute d'en avoir vu ou senti la moindre trace chez elle auparavant. Probablement que le félin vivait la plupart du temps à l'extérieur, demeurant trop peu chez l'oméga pour y laisser la moindre odeur.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de trouver la cache à clé parmi les quelques pots de fleurs vides abandonnés sur la terrasse. Chloe était suffisamment prudente pour ne pas laisser sa porte ouverte comme le faisait, de nos jours, la majorité américaine. Mais elle était aussi peu encline à faire un aller-retour au poste lorsqu'elle y oubliait ses clés.

Nul besoin, donc, de briser une fenêtre ou de forcer la serrure de la porte donnant sur l'arrière-cour. Une entrée sans effraction et en toute discrétion, comme Hannibal les aimait.

Les yeux jaunes ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant, alors qu'il s'avançait dans le salon. Le félin n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un, remémorant au psychiatre ce pourquoi il était venu ici en premier lieu.

Il découvrit le parc pour enfant du drap qui l'enveloppait, révélant ce que l'oméga agressive cachait si précieusement dans un coin de son salon. Profondément endormi et l'estomac plein, le faon recueilli dormait comme un bienheureux, recroquevillé sur lui-même et ronflant presque, les quelques têtes de cerf empaillé accrochées aux murs, veillant sur lui de leurs regards fixes.

C'en était presque trop facile.

Le crachat outré qui retentit dans son dos lui rappela qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait. L'animal ne semblait pas près de se débarrasser de sa fureur, pas plus qu'il n'était enclin à attaquer un être de plus de dix fois sa taille. Il resta perché du haut de sa commode à émettre quelques sons désagréables, laissant à Hannibal la liberté de piquer le second habitant à fourrure de la maison pour le sédater. Le faon et sa cicatrice ronde seraient suffisamment reconnaissables pour que Will puisse l'identifier et mettre le FBI sur la piste de Chloe. Outre la cour qu'il se devait d'honorer, c'était aussi l'occasion parfaite pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser l'oméga agressive avant qu'elle ne cède au tourment. Alors, et seulement alors, la nature de ses offrandes changerait. Mais pour lors, patience et prudence.

Il chargea ses bras du poids engourdi de sédatif du faon, veillant à ne pas briser les pattes trop hautes et fines de la créature et soutenant son cou pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Nul doute que s'il ne prenait pas un immense soin de l'animal, il provoquerait une colère profonde et aveugle chez la jeune femme. Bien sûr, c'est un spectacle qu'il aimerait un jour apercevoir, ce déferlement soudain d'agressivité, seulement initié par ses plus bas instincts protecteurs, typiques de sa catégorie.

Mais certainement pas si cette rancœur était dirigée contre lui et encore moins dans ce genre de circonstances.

Le psychiatre fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque, se retournant, il avisa le farouche gardien des lieux qui s'était finalement décidé à agir. Le chat et ses yeux d'un jaune féroce s'étaient placés entre lui et l'entrée du salon, faisant barrage de son corps pour empêcher Hannibal de sortir de la pièce.

Il douta que le félin se préoccupe réellement du sort de son compatriote au pelage tacheté. Probablement que toute cette animosité n'était que le fruit de son intrusion sur son territoire et du fait qu'il venait tout juste d'y prendre quelque chose. Il ne douta pas non-plus de la réaction similaire qu'aurait l'oméga, une fois la surprise et l'incompréhension passée. Une haine froide et véhémente, comme un réflexe instinctif de défense et qui ne l'empêcherait pas de ressentir la crainte de le voir un jour surgir chez elle. Éphémère, mais suffisant pour chambouler son esprit.

Jetant un dernier regard au gardien à quatre pattes qui s'époumonait toujours sous son manteau hérissé de fourrure sable, il sourit en coin avant de laisser un grondement bas s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Le chat se vit contraint de faire marche arrière, cessant de feuler pour mieux reculer prudemment, ne le quittant pas du regard alors que, du bout des pattes, il opérait une retraite stratégique vers le couloir, avant de filer à l'étage sans plus demander son reste.

Laissant un léger soupir amusé lui échapper, Hannibal décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il quitte les lieux à son tour. Il réemprunta la porte de la cuisine par laquelle il était entré et replaça la précieuse clé dans sa cache. Il traversa ensuite le jardin pour atteindre les sous-bois qui bordaient la maison de cette chère Chloe, pressé de regagner sa voiture avant que la chaleur du jour n'atteigne les températures estivales de ce début juin. Se faufilant sans mal parmi les premiers arbres, il se retourna pour aviser la maison une dernière fois.

A la fenêtre du premier étage, une silhouette sable ne le quittait pas du regard, ses oreilles triangulaires toujours étirées en arrière, la face toujours tordue d'une fureur intense. Il imagina sans mal l'oméga le toisant de la même manière de derrière la vitre de sa chambre, l'expression orageuse et lourde d'avertissements.

Les jours prochains s'annonçaient être fort intéressants.

...

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous laisse imaginer comment les choses vont se corser dans le suivant. ^.^**

 **Réponse à Fan :**

Oh, mais tu peux radoter, ça me fera toujours autant plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris te convient bien :) Pour W et A, j'avais hésité à mettre ce passage, mais je me dis que, même si ces personnages ne sont que secondaires, ils n'en méritent pas moins un minimum de développement. Encore merci pour ton soutien et tes mots gentils !


	7. Les fleurs

Hello !

Après une longue absence, me voilà de retour avec le 7ème chapitre de Proies et Prédateurs. Navrée pour le délai, ce dernier semestre d'étude a été assez intense pour moi et maintenant que je suis en vacances, je peux enfin prendre le temps de m'y remettre ! Ce chapitre a été écrit sur plusieurs mois, j'ai essayé de faire attention à ce que le rythme ne soit pas trop haché, mais il n'est pas impossible que je sois passée à côté de certaines choses...

Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, je répondrai comme d'habitude aux rars en fin de chapitre (Fan se reconnaîtra très probablement !), d'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **...**

 **Chapitre VII**

 **Les fleurs**

 **..**

 **...**

Will put dire sans peine qu'en ce jeudi matin, la personne qui lui faisait face n'avait absolument aucune envie de se trouver ici.

Chloe Morris avait été conduite en salle d'interrogatoire dès son arrivée dans les locaux du FBI, ayant à peine le temps de confier son faon à l'équipe d'investigation scientifique et de rassurer Abigail et le préadolescent qui les accompagnait. L'oméga agressive n'était pas accusée de quoique ce soit, n'en déplaisent aux suspicion que nourrissait toujours Jack à son égard, et se trouvait seulement là pour être auditionnée en bonne et due forme sur l'enquête en cours. Autant dire qu'avec l'expression fermée et dure du visage de la jeune femme, Will n'eut pas à faire appel à son empathie pour pressentir que la journée s'annonçait pénible et longue. _Très_ _longue_.

Il n'eut donc aucun remord à laisser Alana, spécialement mandatée pour l'audition de l'oméga, prendre la parole en premier, ce qui revenait -à peu de chose près- à lancer les hostilités avec une personne que Will n'avait absolument aucune envie de se mettre à dos.

« Nous savons que vous traversez un moment difficile, Chloe, et nous vous remercions d'avoir fait le déplacement jusque dans nos locaux. Vous sentez-vous mieux aujourd'hui ? »

Très mauvais choix d'introduction, se dit l'agent, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi sa collègue tentait une approche consolante lorsqu'il était clair que la personne assise en face d'eux leur sauterait à la gorge si cela pouvait la faire sortir d'ici plus tôt. Le visage à l'expression fatiguée de la jeune femme se haussa d'un sourcil désabusé, jetant un œil peu amène à la psychiatre. Will comprit qu'Alana n'avait juste pas la moindre idée de comment aborder l'oméga agressive, suivant aveuglément la procédure habituelle qui avait été établie pour l'audition classique d'un oméga ayant traversé une épreuve traumatique. Le protocole indiquait clairement qu'il fallait se présenter comme un allié, à force de formulations compatissantes et d'attitude positive. Or, il était clair que Morris n'était pas en quête d'une quelconque forme de protection de leur part et la manière dont ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents dans une expression mauvaise fit songer à Will que lui aussi aurait souhaité se trouver ailleurs plutôt qu'enfermé avec cette oméga-ci.

« Un tueur en série s'est mis en tête de m'offrir des cadavres et est rentré chez moi par effraction il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures. A quel moment suis-je supposée me sentir mieux ou, même, seulement bien ? » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. « Ah, et faut-il aussi préciser de qui il s'agit ? »

L'ironie mordante qu'il y avait dans sa voix était volontairement désagréable. Will soupira, décidant qu'il valait mieux qu'il guide lui-même cet entretien avant qu'un drame n'arrive.

« On sait avec certitude qu'il s'intéresse à vous et que vous êtes le motif des deux derniers meurtres qu'il a perpétré. » expliqua-t-il, préférant la franchise aux tournures de phrase diplomatiques. « Ce que l'on aimerait savoir, c'est par quel biais il vous a trouvé et de si vous avez déjà été amenée à le rencontrer. Il n'est pas improbable qu'il soit venu vous voir à plusieurs reprises, probablement pas de front, mais il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de venir à votre rencontre, de vous voir, de vous sentir. »

Morris se redressa dans sa chaise pour le fixer avec attention, sans pour autant quitter son attitude défensive. Will se dit que c'était déjà un bon début.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée mais toujours sur la réserve.

« Pourquoi se donnerait-il tant de peine s'il n'a pu vérifier en amont ce que vous valiez vraiment, au-delà des torchons écrits par la presse à votre sujet ? » justifia-t-il, cherchant à entretenir cet intérêt qu'elle manifestait, pour mieux lui extorquer les réponses dont ils avaient si cruellement besoin.

« C'est une piste qui se tient. » concéda-t-elle. Elle prit son temps pour réfléchir, fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant concorder avec cette description. « Mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois personne en particulier qui pourrait correspondre. Il y a bien la masse de journalistes qui campe devant ma porte, mais... Non, je ne vois pas qui. »

« Aucun n'a tenté de rentrer chez vous ou de fouiner dans votre jardin ? » tenta Alana.

Morris ne lui jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur lui, dédaignant ostensiblement la psychiatre. Elle ne s'adressa qu'à Will lorsqu'elle répondit.

« J'ai dégagé de mon arrière-cour trois cloportes au jet d'eau, chassé un porc venu faire mes poubelles et ruiné le service trois pièces d'un goujat qui avait tenté d'ouvrir de force mon garage. » résuma sommairement l'oméga agressive. « Autant dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a fait preuve de discrétion ou de finesse. »

« Aucune finesse, c'est-à-dire ? » tiqua Will, ignorant les regards en coin d'Alana qui rongeait difficilement son frein d'être ainsi mise à l'écart. L'agent se dit que la priorité était à l'enquête et non à la protection de l'ego de sa collègue. L'oméga agressive semblait bien plus encline à s'adresser à lui qu'à la psychiatre et il ne romprait certainement pas cet échange pour tenter d'y inclure son amie. Il en fit appel au professionnalisme d'Alana et espéra qu'elle accepte d'être réduite au silence jusqu'à la fin de l'entretien ou jusqu'à ce que Morris en décide autrement.

En face, l'oméga chercha ses mots.

« Au de-là de l'aspect morbide et plus que rédhibitoire, il faut reconnaître une certaine poésie à la mise en scène des cadavres. » souligna-t-elle avec raideur. « Qu'un abruti de première commette un meurtre et aille afficher un cadavre pour qu'on le trouve, pourquoi pas. Mais de là à s'embêter avec des petites fleurs et des feuilles... »

Il semblait que cette histoire l'avait travaillée, suffisamment pour qu'elle ait elle-même tenté de mettre un profil sur l'alpha qui en avait après elle, à défaut d'avoir un nom ou un visage.

« C'est une description qui convient effectivement. » agréa-t-il, sans avoir l'intention d'abonder dans son sens pour délier la langue de l'oméga. Elle ne semblait pas dupe de ce type de manœuvre et Will n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il sentait qu'à force de discussions et d'échanges francs, ils pourraient parvenir à quelque chose et peut-être dégager un début de piste cohérent. Morris ne connaissait pas le Chesapeake Ripper comme lui le connaissait et un regard neuf et impliqué pourrait lui être d'une grande aide. « Il a un niveau de culture élevé et des connaissances en anatomie poussées, sans nécessairement être un membre du corps médical. »

La garde-forestière médita sur ses nouvelles informations.

« Ça ne ressemble pas non-plus aux quelques petites frappes, alcooliques récidivistes et autres délinquants qu'il m'arrive de ramasser. » déclara-t-elle sans entrain.

« Par mesure de sécurité, il nous faudrait la liste des personnes que vous avez arrêtés durant ces deux derniers mois, en spécifiant ceux ayant nécessité une intervention particulière. » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je peux voir ça avec mon supérieur. » acquiesça Morris. « Mais la liste risque d'être particulièrement longue... »

« Il est très probable que cela ne donne rien. » prévint Will. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait cherché à se faire remarquer, il est bien trop prudent pour cela. » Voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien de plus, il reprit : « Le FBI pense que l'affaire Bluebeard est la raison pour laquelle il vous a remarqué, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il vous connaissait déjà avant ces faits. Peut-être même que ceux-ci n'ont fait que vous rappeler à lui. »

L'expression de Morris se froissa et l'agent sut qu'il venait peut-être de trouver quelque chose, si tant est que l'oméga agressive daigne lâcher le morceau. Elle le fixa un moment, incertaine de si ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit valait la peine d'être mentionné ou devait impérativement être tu. Will n'insista pas, devinant sans peine que surenchérir avec une autre question risquerait de braquer la jeune femme, se laissant évaluer par son regard tranchant sans broncher. Il suffisait d'être patient.

« Peut-être un ancien collègue ou une relation passée ? » intervint Alana, brisant le silence qui s'était installé et cherchant maladroitement à se réinclure à la conversation. Will manqua de lâcher un soupir indigné.

Les yeux mornes de Morris se posèrent sur la psychiatre en un regard froid et Will sentit que, après cette intervention, il n'arriverait pas à récupérer son attention, lui faisant manquer ce qu'elle avait à dévoiler. Il maudit son amie sur trois générations.

L'expression de l'oméga, tordue en un air agacé, ne présageait rien de bon.

« Pour une psychiatre, je vous pensais assez disposée à comprendre que je n'ai aucune envie de vous parler. » cracha-t-elle presque.

Son ton mauvais suffit amplement à Will pour saisir que par-delà l'introduction maladroite de son amie et collègue, l'oméga agressive avait contre elle une dent qui ne datait visiblement pas d'aujourd'hui. Curieux, quand on savait que ces deux-là ne s'étaient rencontrées qu'une seule et unique fois, à la fin de l'enquête Bluebeard. Il fut difficile à l'agent de comprendre la raison de tant d'animosité.

Chloe Morris ne décrocha pas un mot de plus durant le reste de l'entretien, se contentant de répondre par onomatopées lorsqu'elle ne se murait pas dans un silence obstiné. Ce petit manège dura un moment, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, elle ne se lasse, demandant à partir et promettant de faire appel à un avocat si on le lui refusait.

Une fois que l'oméga eût quitté la pièce, Will se tourna vers sa collègue, en attente d'une explication sur ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, que ce soit pour son manque de professionnalisme ou pour l'antipathie latente que Morris avait manifestée à son égard.

La mine décontenancée d'Alana lui indiqua seulement qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas la raison d'une telle attitude envers sa propre personne. Will espéra qu'Abigail lui serait d'une plus grande aide pour éclaircir ce sujet.

...

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas une mer de journalistes qu'il eût à traverser pour rejoindre la maison de Chloe, mais un maigre ruisseau d'agents des forces de l'ordre.

Il y avait dans l'air ambiant une tension dont il se savait être l'anonyme auteur et il regardait d'un œil les expressions fatiguées et contenues des policiers restés dehors toute la nuit durant, savourant l'ironie de sa présence parmi eux, traversant leurs rangs comme si de rien n'était.

De l'humble avis d'Hannibal, cette matinée se construisait sur des notes agréables et il avait bien l'intention de prolonger le morceau pour tirer de ce jour une musique délicate. Il toqua trois coups à la porte de la maison et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.

Il fut déçu d'apercevoir un visage fin entouré d'une masse lisse et raide de cheveux noirs plutôt que la figure droite et les désordonnées mèches blé et châtain de cette chère Chloe.

« Docteur Lecter. » salua poliment Abigail, à peine surprise de le voir sur le pas de sa porte. Après un bref instant d'hésitation et un coup d'œil pensif vers l'intérieur de la maison, elle offrit : « Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Elle s'effaça pour lui laisser la voie libre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il y avait une inquiétude latente sur son visage, une tension qu'Hannibal attribua au probable état de l'unique oméga agressive de la maisonnée plutôt qu'aux évènements de ces derniers jours.

Il se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'entrée du salon.

« Elle ne vous le dira pas, mais elle a été assez secouée par ce qui s'est passé. » confia Abigail dans un murmure, ses yeux fixés sur le dos du large canapé, duquel dépassait une tête aux cheveux châtain. « Il est possible qu'elle ne souhaite voir personne. »

Après un dernier regard, elle s'éclipsa vers la cuisine, promettant de revenir avec un thé et laissant ainsi à Hannibal l'intimité dont il avait besoin pour parler avec Chloe.

Il contourna prudemment le canapé, faisant fi du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé : le FBI avait tout retourné pour ne pas risquer de manquer un seul indice sur le Ripper.

« Après les parasites restés campés devant ma porte durant des semaines, ce sont les rats qui se sont chargés de tout saccager en une journée... » Il y avait du dépit et de la fatigue dans la voix d'ordinaire claire et ferme de Chloe. Se postant devant elle, il aperçut enfin son visage à l'expression résignée et les ombres de cernes si étendues qu'elles en étaient proches de lui dévorer les yeux. « Que me vaut l'honneur ? »

« L'honneur n'a rien à voir lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre des nouvelles d'une amie. » contredit sagement le psychiatre. « Bonjour, Chloe. »

« Bonjour, Hannibal. » replia-t-elle sur le même ton, lui adressant un maigre sourire en guise d'excuse.

Assise en tailleur parmi les coussins, elle caressait distraitement un félin au poil hirsute et d'une couleur sable familière, aussi profondément endormi entre les jambes de l'oméga que le faon couché juste à côté, dans un couffin qui n'avait rien de celui, plus organique et sanglant, qu'il avait confectionné. Le regard farouche et implacable de la jeune femme lui indiqua clairement que, ami ou non, il était dans son intérêt de ne pas laisser trop longtemps ses yeux s'attarder sur le pelage délicatement tacheté.

Son entrée par effraction au cœur de sa maison semblait avoir réveillé chez elle ses plus bas instincts protecteurs, une attitude implicitement hostile qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« S'il s'avère que je tombe mal, je peux repasser plus tard. » proposa-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui répondrait par la négative. Politesse oblige, il s'agissait juste de ne pas la braquer en lui imposant sa présence.

Elle nia de la tête.

« Si je m'arrêtais là-dessus, on ne se serait que très peu vus puisqu'il n'y a eu que de rares fois où vous tombiez bien. » renifla-t-elle, une note d'humour amer sur le bord des lèvres. « Vous pouvez prendre un coin de canapé, je ne m'en sentirai pas trop lésée. » finit-elle par l'inviter.

Une offre polie et plaisante. Néanmoins, pour accomplir ce qu'il était venu faire, il avait besoin de lui faire face. Il respecta son souhait de distance, trouvant un juste compromis en plaçant devant le canapé une chaise en bois qui avait été abandonnée non-loin. Il s'y installa avant de reporter sa pleine attention sur l'objet de sa visite.

Ses yeux, constata-t-il, bien que fatigués et vides, suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements, traquant la moindre source de danger. Rien de personnel car, là aussi, son attitude relevait purement de ses instincts mis à mal.

Les quelques craquements du bois de la chaise lorsqu'il s'y assit, tirèrent néanmoins le félin de son sommeil. Ses yeux jaunes accrochèrent la silhouette costumée d'Hannibal, l'insoupçonné gardien des lieux crachant aussitôt dans sa direction un feulement tout aussi outré que la dernière fois. La pichenette qu'il reçut sur le bout du museau ne le distraya pas assez pour qu'il cesse son attitude réfractaire, mais eut au moins le mérite de lui clouer le bec, le feulement laissant place à quelques notes basses d'un grognement sourd et ténu.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, Mo n'a jamais aimé grand monde. » l'avertit poliment Chloe, un œil las sur le matou aux allures débraillées. « C'est un vieux ronchon au mauvais caractère. »

La remarque tira un rictus à Hannibal, il avait déjà pu se rendre compte de ses traits les plus farouches.

« Mo comme Morris. » devina-t-il.

« Une merveilleuse idée de Helen. » Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu : Helen Parrish, ancienne colocataire de l'oméga agressive, dont la vie c'était tragiquement finie face à Shepeard. « Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ramasser les chats de gouttière. Ils se carapataient tous après un ou deux jours, mais Mo et ses vieux os sont restés dans le coin. Elle trouvait qu'il était mon portrait craché alors elle l'a appelé comme ça. »

Voilà une curieuse coïncidence, lui qui avait vu le spectre de l'oméga agressive derrière les iris d'un jaune pâle et fendues de pupilles colériques.

« Vous n'en parlez jamais. » fit-il remarquer et le regard interrogatif de Chloe le poussa à préciser : « De votre ancienne colocataire. »

Elle prit le temps de considérer ses dernières paroles, avant d'hausser ses épaules dans un mouvement fataliste.

« Bêta neutre, caissière à temps partiel et informaticienne à ses heures perdues. » Elle l'évoquait comme on présente le profil d'une victime ou d'un suspect. Déformation professionnelle, peut-être, ou bien volonté de distance affective avec la disparue. « Elle m'a dépannée lors d'une enquête il y a cinq ans, comme elle cherchait un logement et que j'avais quelques soucis d'argent, je lui ai proposé une chambre. On s'entendait bien, mais rien de plus. »

Deux âmes solitaires vivant sous un même toit, par nécessité économique plus que par besoin de compagnie, comprit Hannibal. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi la jeune femme n'avait pas été plus affectée par la mort de la bêta.

« Quand on passe ses journées à voir des horreurs sans nom, on finit par se faire à celles que l'on voit autour de soi. » résuma simplement Chloe. « Je pense qu'avec votre passé de chirurgien, c'est une notion que vous pouvez comprendre. »

Il acquiesça.

« Au moins, a-t-elle eu vengeance. »

Elle lui adressa une œillade étrange, cherchant à décortiquer ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière ses mots. C'était amusant, de voir comme sa méfiance ressurgissait si facilement.

« Il y a des fois où je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. » murmura-t-elle avec perplexité.

Son rictus n'en fut que plus marqué.

« Je ne dirais pas que je crois aux bienfaits de l'auto-justice... » lui dit-il, la voix grave et riche « ...mais je crois que, parfois, celle-ci peut faire plus de bien que de mal. »

Chloe considéra ses mots avec attention, avant de prononcer du bout des lèvres :

« Vous me recommanderiez d'agir par moi-même ? »

Il y avait une certaine stupeur dans sa voix, mais rien qui n'indiquait qu'il l'eut froissée ou bousculée trop profondément dans sa morale.

« Le FBI voudra, sans doute aucun, vous mobiliser sur les prochaines scènes de crime que le Ripper laissera pour vous. Eux, auront l'espoir que dans son ardeur il commette le faux-pas dont il a toujours su se préserver. Mais vous, vous aurez l'occasion d'être au cœur de l'enquête. » expliqua-t-il. « Lorsqu'ils viendront vous chercher pour le suivant, acceptez et coopérez. »

La lumière se fit dans son regard lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

« Me plier à leurs règles pour mieux les doubler. » comprit-elle, dévisageant Hannibal avec attention.

« Le cas échéant, si vous parvenez à résoudre le puzzle, libre à vous d'agir par vous-même ou de faire appel à du renfort. »

Son regard fauve eut quelque chose de si déterminé, que les feulements du matou toujours piégé entre ses bras reprirent de plus bel, comme si l'animal sentait sa propriétaire se gonfler d'une aura dangereuse et nouvelle.

Hannibal sourit intérieurement, désormais certain qu'elle serait présente à chacune de ses prochaines offrandes.

...

De bon matin, on vint toquer à la porte de Will, plus par politesse que par nécessité, ses chiens s'étant mis à aboyer dès que les pneus d'une voiture s'étaient mis à crisser sur le gravier entourant sa petite maison. Il se fraya un passage parmi ses bêtes, veillant à ne pas marcher sur une queue ou une patte égarée, et ouvrit sa porte sur un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, un chapeau à bord large sur la tête et vêtu d'un uniforme de garde forestier.

« Agent spécial Will Graham ? » demanda-t-il. Will hocha la tête. « Lieutenant James Cardon, je suis venu vous fournir la liste des dernières arrestations effectuées par le Ranger Chloe Morris. »

Doutant que l'homme soit seulement venu pour lui donner un bout de papier, Will l'invita à entrer, sifflant ses chiens pour que chacun retourne dans son panier et ainsi laisser le champ libre à son visiteur matinal.

« Ne faites pas attention au désordre. »

L'homme avait une allure sèche et militaire, le dos bien droit et l'œil alerte. Seuls sa mine fatiguée et son menton mal rasé venaient casser la rigueur qui l'habitait, une rigueur similaire à celle d'une oméga agressive que Will n'était pas pressé de revoir.

« Quelque chose à boire ? » offrit-il, éteignant sa cafetière qu'il avait laissée tourner.

« Je vous aurais bien demander un whisky, mais je suis en service. » ronchonna le garde. « Un café fera l'affaire. »

Jetant un œil au fond de ses tasses pour s'assurer de leur propreté, il servit l'autre homme avant de s'appuyer contre son plan de travail, son propre mug en main. Trop avide d'avoir sa troisième dose de la journée, il but son café en attendant que l'autre se décide à parler, se brûlant la langue et la gorge au passage. Cardon observa un moment sa tasse, avant de se décider à boire, non sans retenir une grimace. A la décharge de l'autre homme, le café de Will n'avait jamais rien eu de fameux. Il lui offrit un vague regard d'excuse et l'autre homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de finir sa tasse d'une traite.

« C'est vous qui l'avez auditionnée ? » finit par demander Cardon.

Il y avait quelque chose de dur dans sa manière de s'adresser à lui, particulièrement lorsqu'il évoqua sa subalterne.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, pas vraiment affecté par cette attitude autoritaire, presque dominante, qu'avait l'autre. C'était typique d'un alpha attaché à une oméga, même pour une relation seulement amicale ou professionnelle, alors il laissa couler. Jack était souvent bien pire et son humeur exécrable de ces derniers temps, n'avait rien arrangé. Par comparaison, le lieutenant et son ton raide était presque du miel dans ses oreilles fatiguées des jérémiades de son chef.

« Alors vous savez qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. » Will opina du chef. « Donc vous savez aussi qu'aucun de ceux-là... » Il sortit de son manteau de service la fameuse liste et la posa sur le plan de travail. « ...n'a pu avoir le toupet de lui faire une chose pareille. »

La liste de noms était assez longue pour seulement deux mois de service, laissant penser à Will que l'oméga agressive n'avait pas chômé depuis la fin de son congé forcé. Il nota aussi que son invité matinal, bien que méfiant, lui accordait un certain crédit. En son fort intérieur, il soupçonna Morris d'avoir glissé à l'oreille de son supérieur quelques mots positifs à son propos.

« Quand elle en attrape un -ou une-, si c'est un bêta, il se contentera d'être surpris, ripostera éventuellement et s'arrêtera dès qu'il comprendra à qui il a à faire. » reprit Cardon, une certaine conviction dans la voix. « Si c'est un alpha... la riposte sera systématique. Elle en a cogné des coriaces et elle en cognera encore. Mais aucun ne revient se vanter de la manière dont il ou elle le lui fera payer. Vous savez pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont honte. » trouva sans mal Will.

« Honte de s'être fait mettre une raclée par une oméga. » appuya l'autre. « Pour certains, c'est presque une castration. Dans le coin, y'en a à qui ça ne plaît pas, bien sûr. Mais aucun n'ira avouer ouvertement qu'il se sent menacé par un membre de la dynamique opposée. Alors lui faire la cour, ça m'étonnerait fortement... »

Cela ne fit que conforter Will dans son idée que Cardon était venu avec quelque chose en tête, qu'il espéra être la piste qu'Alana lui avait fait manquer.

« Si vous avez un nom, je serais d'avis que vous m'en parliez maintenant. »

Le temps lui manquait avant le prochain meurtre et il en avait assez de devoir attendre qu'on daigne bien lui donner un quelconque indice pouvant le mener au Ripper.

Le visage de Cardon se fit résigné.

« Il y a de ça deux ans, on a été appelé pour un problème d'animaux égarés. » déclara-t-il prudemment. « Des porcs de chez Verger s'étaient faits la malle. Rien d'extravagant en soi, les bêtes s'étaient juste éparpillées dans les bois et on a pu les rassembler sans trop de mal. » Son expression se fronça, comme si quelque chose de nauséabond venait de passer sous son nez. « Mason Verger n'est pas l'un de ces bourgeois que l'on pourrait qualifier de délicat. Quand il est venu s'assurer du bon état de ses porcs, il a remarqué qu'on avait une oméga parmi nos rangs... »

Cardon prit une inspiration lente et mesurée, et Will pouvait sentir la colère bouillir derrière son visage à l'expression fermée.

« Elle a l'habitude des quolibets et des alphas un peu lourds dans leur approche, mais Verger... a été particulièrement insistant. Le truc avec les bourgeois influents comme lui, c'est qu'on ne peut rien leur dire sans risquer d'en payer les conséquences, alors personne n'a moufté. Le lendemain, il a rappelé pour qu'on vienne patrouiller sur sa propriété, soi-disant qu'il avait aperçu des gens rôder. J'aurais dû me méfier. » grinça-t-il entre ses dents, ses doigts se serrant durement sur sa tasse. « Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il a tenté, mais toujours est-il que lorsqu'on titille trop un oméga agressif, ça finit mal. »

« Mal comment ? » se renseigna Will.

Le lieutenant eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Elle lui a fracassé le crâne contre un mur et cet imbécile a perdu un œil dans la partie. » articula-t-il avec raideur. « J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à l'arrêter -je m'en suis même pris quelques-unes- et Verger, avec sa face en sang, était juste mort de rire. »

« Il n'y a rien dans son dossier qui ne mentionne une altercation de ce genre. » se rappela Will, parlant d'un ton mesuré et considérant d'un œil prudent l'alpha qui lui faisait face. « Verger n'a donc pas porté plainte. Pourquoi ? »

Cardon eut un haussement d'épaules.

« Pour les mêmes raisons que les autres, je suppose. » marmonna-t-il. « Ça aurait fait la une des journaux et tout alpha conquérant qu'il était, ça ne lui aurait certainement pas fait bonne presse, pas plus que cela n'aurait plu à son ego. »

Son dédain marqué pour le mot « conquérant » fut la dernière preuve qu'eut besoin Will pour comprendre que l'autre était un alpha possessif, la catégorie rencontrant le plus de problème avec ce type d'alpha. Les actes de dominance excessive d'un conquérant n'étaient rarement pour plaire au caractère très territorial et surprotecteur d'un possessif. Il comprit sans mal la position délicate dans laquelle Cardon s'était trouvée durant cet incident, bloqué entre son devoir et ses propres instincts, son professionnalisme lui intimant de protéger Verger de l'oméga agressive quand sa propre nature lui dictait de neutraliser ce même alpha.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Mason Verger pourrait être le Ripper ? » demanda Will, cherchant le détail qui avait fait tiquer Cardon.

« Après ça, elle a eu quelques ennuis avec certains des porchers de chez Verger. Partout où elle allait, ils la suivaient. Quand ils ont voulu l'approcher, elle en a coffré trois -et probablement que quelques os ont été brisés au passage- et puis, du jour au lendemain, ils ont arrêté. » Son visage fatigué et tendu disait clairement que l'histoire ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Cardon jeta un regard pointu à Will, avant de finalement lâcher le morceau : « Une semaine plus tard, elle a trouvé un bouquet sur le pas de sa porte, avec des têtes de porcelets parmi les fleurs. »

...

« Je pense que je peux sentir le vrai fond des gens. C'est instinctif chez moi et, en dépit du fait que je suis assez facilement... _préoccupé_ , je sais si la personne qui me fait face est bonne ou mauvaise. » Il déglutit, presque fébrile. « Tenez, mon ami Tobias, par exemple, il a toujours cette attitude froide et hostile... Mais, mais moi je sais, profondément, qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Je le sens. Oui, oui, je le sens. »

Déjà trois quarts d'heure que Franklin bavassait devant lui sur un nouveau lot d'idioties, et Hannibal en avait déjà assez d'entendre sa voix bredouillante aux intonations mal mesurées. Il pouvait déjà prédire que le long monologue de son patient allait s'achever sur une critique portée sur quelqu'un qui lui avait déplu, l'argumentaire maladroit de l'oméga bafouillant ne servant qu'à préparer le terrain pour justifier l'opinion -probablement erronée- qu'il était sur le point d'émettre.

Autant couper court.

« Bien et mal ne forment pas deux catégories strictes, Franklin, il s'agit d'une dichotomie trop complexe pour s'arrêter sur une distinction aussi simple. » le contredit-il, avant d'amorcer le cœur du sujet : « Vous êtes-vous senti menacé ces derniers temps ? »

Son patient tressauta presque, comme s'il n'attendait que cette seule question pour dénoncer la source de sa dernière paranoïa.

« _Cette oméga_ , celle de l'autre fois. » prononça minutieusement Franklin, l'air conspirateur. « Il y a quelque chose de détraqué chez elle. Je pense qu'elle a raison de vous consulter, mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il est trop tard pour elle. »

Quelques secondes, tout au plus, était la durée de la rencontre entre son patient empoté et Chloe. Un simple échange de regard et pas un seul mot prononcé. Si Hannibal doutait fortement des capacités de jugement de Franklin, sa réflexion quant au sentiment que lui avait évoqué l'oméga agressive n'était peut-être pas si éloignée de la vérité, creusant la curiosité du psychiatre quant à ce qu'inspirait la jeune femme envers ses pairs omégas.

L'ennui de cette séance se dissipa quelque peu.

« Vous m'aviez dit que je le saurai, lorsqu'il y aura un lion dans la pièce, et bien je l'ai senti. » affirma Franklin, sûr de lui.

« Une simple rencontre ne peut suffire pour se construire une opinion sur une personne. » temporisa-t-il.

« Je m'inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. » couina presque Franklin, refusant d'en démordre, insinuant que son psychiatre s'exposait bien trop au danger en côtoyant cette oméga inconnue qui l'avait déstabilisé. Il devait aussi y avoir une once de jalousie envers elle, un personnage physiquement plus attractif qui pourrait lui faire de la concurrence.

L'attachement de cet individu pour sa personne devenait plus qu'étouffant et mal placé.

« Dans ce cas, soyez rassuré d'apprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une patiente. » trancha Hannibal et, avant que Franklin ne puisse ajouter autre chose, le psychiatre poursuivit : « Nous sommes là, avant tout, pour parler de vous, Franklin, et non des autres. Gardez cela à l'esprit lors de notre prochaine séance, celle-ci vient de toucher à sa fin. »

Le visage rond de l'oméga s'habilla d'un étonnement profond et surpris, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur Hannibal comme s'il venait personnellement de l'offenser. Il reprit ses esprits dès lors que le psychiatre se leva de son fauteuil, amorçant un mouvement en direction de la sortie pour enjoindre son patient à suivre la même direction.

Franklin finit par le rejoindre d'une démarche pataude.

Mais alors que l'autre homme atteignait à son tour la porte, une odeur discrète et familière filtra jusqu'à ses narines, poussant Hannibal à en prendre une brève inspiration, saturant son nez de l'effluve plus plaisante que la sueur, le stress et les phéromones peu subtiles que dégageait Franklin.

 _Marais, bois et agrume._

Un salé-sucré aux pointes doucement amères. Quel heureux hasard, pensa-t-il, ouvrant finalement la porte de son cabinet pour trouver une oméga agressive qu'il connaissait bien, assise dans sa salle d'attente.

« Chloe. » salua poliment Hannibal, avant même d'avoir congédié son patient.

A ses côtés, Franklin émit un petit son étranglé, presque outré et visiblement dérangé par la présence de celle qu'il venait tout juste de mentionner. Hannibal pensa qu'il opterait pour une fuite sans esclandre voire une recherche d'aide de sa part, seul alpha de la pièce. Mais au lieu de cela, l'homme rondouillard fit un pas en avant pour aborder Chloe d'un ton abrupt et suspicieux :

« Je ne savais pas que le docteur Lecter avait une sœur. »

La jeune femme le dévisagea sans comprendre, portant sur l'autre oméga un regard incisif, n'appréciant clairement pas l'intervention extrêmement impolie de Franklin.

« Moi, non plus. » articula-t-elle avec dureté.

Le petit homme eut un nouveau sursaut, enchaînant aussitôt :

« Mais alors vous êtes_ »

« Une amie. » trancha Chloe d'un ton sec, coupant l'autre oméga dans sa tirade pour ne pas avoir à entendre d'autres inepties de sa part.

La maladresse et l'inattendue insistance de Franklin n'étaient soudainement plus si amusantes et Hannibal décida qu'il était temps de reprendre la main sur la conversation.

« Notre prochaine séance aura lieu à la fin du mois. » dit-il à son patient. « D'ici-là, gardez à l'esprit ce dont je vous ai fait part. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il invita Chloe à entrer, marquant clairement la fin de la conversation. La mine perplexe, Franklin bredouilla quelque peu avant de renoncer, s'en allant finalement d'un air penaud et légèrement vexé.

Refermant la porte, Hannibal se tourna pour étudier la jeune femme. Il était surpris de la voir dehors et aussi loin de sa maison seulement cinq jours après l'incident, arpentant son office comme un lion en cage, la ligne de ses épaules tendues et les mâchoires serrées.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire part de son étonnement que Chloe lui fournissait déjà un semblant d'explication :

« Abby est avec l'agent Graham aujourd'hui et j'ai été suspendue jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. » Son agacement à ce propos était assez palpable. « Mais peu importe, je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, je suis seulement venue vous demander un service. »

Elle semblait à la fois embêtée et pressée de se débarrasser de quelque chose, faisant quelques pas dans une direction puis dans une autre, ses yeux se perdant un moment sur les rayonnages de l'étage supérieur avant de revenir sur lui.

« J'ai tout mon temps. » assura-t-il, curieux d'entendre la demande qu'elle comptait lui faire.

Le jaugeant prudemment du regard, elle chercha ses mots un moment, avant de demander :

« Vous n'avez jamais rien écrit sur les omégas, en tant que médecin ? Pas de thèse ni d'article ? »

Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête et, en cherchant un peu, Hannibal entrevit le cheminement de sa pensée.

« Non, c'est un sujet peu choisi pour les études actuelles. Des recherches poussées ayant été conduites dans les années quatre-vingt, la communauté scientifique considère aujourd'hui qu'il n'y a guère plus à apporter au sujet. » concéda-t-il. « Rares sont ceux qui s'intéressent à la psychologie des omégas, d'une complexité pourtant délicate. » Mais Hannibal connaissait néanmoins les quelques auteurs s'étant récemment penchés sur le sujet. « Le docteur Bloom avait écrit sa thèse sur les conflits inter-dynamiques, dont un volet entier portait sur les omégas agressifs. »

Les mâchoires soudainement tendues de l'oméga lui indiquèrent clairement qu'il venait de viser juste.

« Accepteriez-vous de suivre Abby ? » demanda-t-elle, un sérieux grave sur son visage, ne cessant pas un seul instant de le fixer.

Voilà donc quel était ce fameux service.

« A ma connaissance, Abigail est déjà suivie par le docteur Bloom. » fit remarquer Hannibal.

A cela, Chloe lâcha un maigre soupir.

« Je pense que vous le savez déjà, Bloom suit Abby depuis l'affaire Bluebeard. Le bureau du FBI l'avait fortement recommandée et Abby avait senti que parler lui ferait du bien. » expliqua-t-elle avec raideur. « Bloom avait également insisté pour me suivre, mais j'ai refusé. » Rien d'étonnant jusqu'ici, n'importe quel psychiatre ou médecin n'aurait voulu manquer pareille occasion et il parut évident à Hannibal que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un membre du corps médical démarche ainsi la jeune femme, cas trop rare et trop peu étudié aujourd'hui encore. Il fut donc peu surpris d'entendre la suite : « Ces derniers temps, les questions qu'elle pose à Abby sont de plus en plus centrées sur moi. Trop centrées, même. »

Il fallait croire qu'Alana n'avait pas su garder pour elle sa curiosité.

« Vous pensez que le docteur Bloom déborde du cadre professionnel qui lui est pourtant imposé. » résuma Hannibal, ne cherchant aucunement à la détromper.

Will lui avait parlé de l'entretien... ardu, qu'il avait eu à mener avec Chloe, suite au dernier présent qu'il avait laissé, et de l'aversion évidente qu'elle avait exprimée envers sa collègue psychiatre.

Dans la mesure où ni elle ni Abigail ne s'étaient portées volontaires pour être l'objet d'une étude, il y avait effectivement faute de la part d'Alana. Qui-plus-est, lui-même n'appréciait pas l'idée de savoir son ancienne élève si intéressée par le cas de Chloe. Sa confiance envers les psychiatres -et donc envers lui-même- était déjà bien maigre, Hannibal n'avait pas besoin que celle-ci soit réduite à poussière. Pas avec les projets qu'il avait en tête.

« Allègrement. » acquiesça Chloe, un air agacé tordant ses traits. « J'ai jeté un œil à la thèse de Bloom. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en psychologie, mais je pense être assez bien placée pour dire que certains raccourcis ont été faits dans ce qu'elle a écrit. Le genre de raccourci qui me fait dire qu'elle a un manque de données à combler. »

Il fut aisé de dire que l'oméga agressive ne voulait en aucun cas être le sujet pouvant lui apporter ces informations.

« Vous en avez discuté avec Abigail ? » se renseigna Hannibal. « Je serais prêt à prendre son dossier, mais pas sans son consentement. »

Chloe hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée qu'il accepte.

« Elle m'a donné son accord. » confirma-t-elle. « Elle devait m'accompagner, mais ses plans ont changé à la dernière minute. »

« Will. » comprit-il, connaissant déjà l'attachement croissant de l'agent pour la jeune oméga. Il avait d'ailleurs une décision à prendre à ce sujet, mais peut-être avait-il désormais un champ d'action plus élargi. L'expression contenue de Chloe traduisit clairement ce qu'elle pensait de la relation de son amie avec l'agent du FBI. « Je me chargerai du transfert de dossier avec le docteur Bloom. » finit-il par conclure.

« Merci. » répondit Chloe en toute simplicité, se détendant un peu. Elle s'autorisa même un faible sourire.

Un silence confortable s'installa, laissant Hannibal contempler la fatigue toujours évidente chez la jeune femme et la possibilité de poursuivre cette conversation vers d'autres horizons. L'amertume qui transpirait dans son odeur s'atténua quelque peu, laissant ses notes salées prendre plus de hauteur et sa peau se couvrir d'une fragrance plus piquante et proche de ce qu'elle était habituellement. Cette transition, même ténue, fut agréable pour son nez.

« Vous semblez aller mieux. » fit-il remarquer après un temps, songeant qu'il s'agissait là d'une occasion parfaite pour creuser certaines questions, faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Voyant que la discussion n'était pas terminée, Chloe jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte puis au bureau derrière elle, hésitant visiblement entre s'y installer et se rapprocher de la sortie de son cabinet.

Il était amusant de constater que, quelques soient les circonstances, une part d'elle avait toujours envie de le fuir, de garder une certaine distance. Il ne s'en sentait pas lésé, trouvant plus stimulant de devoir constamment aller à sa rencontre pour l'amadouer. Un autre pas en avant, puis un second, jusqu'à se retrouver à la périphérie de son espace vital, fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour la pousser à s'appuyer sur le bois noble du meuble, la jeune femme s'y asseyant presque.

« Un peu. » finit-elle par murmurer, le dévisageant étrangement, ses yeux s'égarant sur son visage comme s'ils pourraient y déterrer la clé de son attitude. « Mais dormir reste assez compliqué... »

« C'est tout à fait normal. » la rassura-t-il.

« Je sais. » soupira-t-elle, presque amère.

Il sentit aussitôt qu'il y avait autre chose à creuser. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, franchissant délibérément la frontière de son espace personnel, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus basse :

« Quelque chose vous a interpellé. »

Son affirmation fut telle qu'elle ne souffrit d'aucune objection.

Le visage de Chloe se froissa légèrement.

« Vous êtes agaçant lorsque vous faites ça. » marmonna-t-elle, lui jetant un regard qui se voulait plat sans parvenir à masquer la manière dont ses yeux étudiaient toujours son visage, curieux et sur la réserve.

Il pouvait voir les quelques brèves inspirations qu'elle prenait, cherchant visiblement son odeur et démontrant son intérêt grandissant pour sa personne alors qu'elle s'efforçait toujours de percer le mystère de son parfum identitaire. Cela n'avait rien d'anodin, puisqu'un oméga recherchant volontairement -même sous couvert de discrétion- l'odeur d'un autre, était toujours signe d'un attrait pour la personne olfactivement inspectée.

Cela gonfla son propre ego, de se savoir être la source d'une telle curiosité et d'une attirance physique implicitement établie, chez un être aussi rare et d'une valeur si personnelle à ses yeux. Il y avait chez lui une envie d'intimité qu'il ne pensait pas un jour ressentir à un tel degré, le laissant égarer ses yeux sur la peau pâle de son cou, là où s'agitait une carotide fébrile. Son odeur douce et salée lui avait manqué, constata-t-il, et le parfum de sa véritable nature, lui manquait plus encore.

C'est là qu'il comprit.

« C'est l'odeur. » affirma-t-il, attirant aussitôt son attention et son regard d'un vert soudainement incisif sur lui. « Celle du corps. »

Sa bouche eut un tressautement involontaire et sa gorge se serra, démontrant qu'il avait vu juste. Quel heureux hasard, songea-t-il, d'avoir choisi une victime dont l'odeur mortuaire aurait un tel impact sur l'oméga à laquelle elle était destinée. C'en était presque ironique.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » dit-elle dans un souffle réticent. « Je n'ai pas envie de grand-chose, à vrai dire... »

Il resta un moment à sonder ses yeux, appréciant dans ses iris les teintes claires d'un vert désormais troublé. Elle lui rendit son regard, d'apparence stoïque, mais sans réussir à cacher la curiosité qui ondulait toujours dans ses pupilles et ce qui s'y terrait plus profondément, encore en sommeil.

Il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante, décida-t-il, de changer la nature de ses offrandes.

« Le jour où vous aurez besoin de poser des mots sur cela, je serai là. » assura-t-il, avant de finalement prendre ses distances, rompant la tension qui s'était doucement installée entre eux et contournant le bureau pour atteindre son fauteuil et y prendre sa veste.

Il fit abstraction du soupir tendu qu'il entendit, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, appréciant le simple fait qu'elle ait retenu son souffle sur la fin de la conversation. Dépoussiérant sa veste du revers de la main, il décida de ne pas la quitter sur une note aussi intense.

« Vous joindriez-vous à moi pour le déjeuner ? »

Sa demande la prit au dépourvu et elle le dévisagea un moment sans comprendre. Se reprenant après quelques secondes de battance, elle sembla peser le pour et le contre avant d'abdiquer :

« Pourquoi pas. »

Il sembla à Hannibal qu'elle avait envie de compagnie et que, malgré leur précédent échange, la sienne ne lui déplaisait pas. Il sourit, satisfait de constater que sa méfiance envers lui s'égrenait de plus en plus aisément.

Une bonne chose, alors qu'il songeait déjà à son prochain présent. Une composition qui irait bien au-delà de ses arrangements floraux et carniers habituels.

...

* * *

Pour votre culture générale et orthographique : J'ai découvert que le verbe « distraire » faisait partie des verbes dont on n'utilise pas/plus le passé simple (en -ayit) pour la simple raison que ça ne se dit plus trop de nos jours. A l'oral, il est aujourd'hui d'usage de le conjuguer comme le verbe « rayer », ce qui, à l'écrit donne « distraya ». Et oui, j'ai bel et bien perdu une demi-heure sur le sujet ^.^

Autre chose, on m'a demandé un petit récap' des différentes catégories au sein de chaque dynamique (on remercie Ariadn pour cette très bonne idée), chose que je suis tout à fait encline à vous donner. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ça proprement donc je vous ferai un beau récap' dans le prochain chap. ;)

Joyeux Noël et à l'année prochaine !

 **Réponse à Fan :**

Billy l'oracle héhé ^^ C'est moi qui m'excuse du retard pour le coup, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue... Que de compliments en tout cas, ça me fait même plaisir de relire ta review après tout ce temps pour enfin pouvoir y répondre ! Contente de voir que la relation entre Abigail et Will attise ton intérêt, ça veut dire que je ne me suis pas trop plantée avec eux ^^ Cela étant dit, chacun aura son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, à un moment ou à un autre, donc j'ai aussi besoin de leur offrir ce type de développement, pour mieux préparer le terrain pour la suite ;) Encore milles mercis pour ta review et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


End file.
